Meeting a Loud
by zachlor16
Summary: The Loud Family has always consisted of 10 girls. However, when their parents decide to take in a foster child, a scared and timid boy named Lincoln and his dog Charles, the girls try to get to know him and help him deal with his past. Cover image by MariusWales
1. Chapter 1

**First things first, I want to say that this is my first fanfic, so just bear with me on this. Also, I do not own any of these characters. They are all owned by Chris Savino. If I did own the show, a certain two episodes wouldn't exist. And I'm not going to mention the names because I will not poison this story by saying the names of the episodes. Also, a quick shout out to Omega Ultra for his continued support and for helping me with coming up with the title. Thanks dude. Also, if you think that I'm ripping off Sick Twisted Mind's "Brother", well guess what, I'm not. This is something completely different. Plus, he gave me his blessing to use the similar idea so I thank him for that. Now I am open to suggestions for this and I do take requests for this but, I wish for you guys to wait til after Chapter 2 is published. So without further ado. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Royal Woods, Michigan. But what do expect in the summer time? Within the city walked a couple. Both were walking from their dance class to their rundown minivan. The couple's names were Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. and believe it or not, these two had ten kids. Ten! And the crazy thing was that all ten of their kids were that they were all girls. So poor Lynn Sr. was way outnumbered. But he loved all his girls equally and doesn't value one over the other. And as they walked to their van, Lynn was bragging about how he mastered the cha cha after one lesson.

"Honey I'm telling you, after one lesson of the cha cha, I am an expert." Lynn Sr. said proudly. His wife rolled he eyes at the statement. He said that after every class and every dance lesson and she couldn't help but be drawn in with his enthusiasm.

"Of course you are honey." Rita said with amusement. "Just don't dance in the parking lot again."

"Too late honey." Lynn Sr. answered as he was already doing the cha cha. However, as he was dancing, he didn't notice a man walking by and accidently bumped into him.

"Oh my god." Lynn Sr. exclaimed. "I am so sorry sir. I didn't see you there. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine-wait Lynn? Is that you?" the man exclaimed. Lynn narrowed his eyes and they suddenly widened with recognition.

"Chris? Holy crap it is you." Lynn Sr. yelled with happiness. He and Chris then exchanged a quick handshake which turned into a hug. "I haven't seen you since college. I'd like to introduce you to my wife Rita."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chris." Rita greeted while shaking his hand.

"Likewise." Chris answered. "So how has life been Lynn? Any kids?" Lynn chuckled at the question.

"Yep. Ten girls." Lynn Sr. answered while rubbing the back of his head. Chris couldn't help but whistle when he heard that. Lynn always told him that he wanted a big family. But ten kids. He couldn't help but think that was a little much. But Lynn grew up in a big family. So it made sense that Lynn would want a big family of his own. But seriously, had these two never heard of protection?

"Wow Lynn. Ten kids." Chris said. "Well you always wanted a big family. So what are their names?" Lynn Sr. took a deep breath and then quickly named off his children.

"Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily." Lynn Sr. said. "And that is from oldest to youngest."

"I'm detecting a pattern here Lynn." Chris said with a chuckle.

"Yeah but enough about me. What have you been up to?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Well I'm married now. We have one kid who will be starting college in the fall." Chris told Lynn and Rita. "I also now run a foster care."

"Wow. So you run foster homes for kids with no families." Rita exclaimed.

"Yep." Chris confirmed with pride. "I've helped pull several kids with no families off the street and put them in homes until I can find them forever homes. It's hard work but in the end it's worth it seeing kids find a home where they can be happy." Chris then suddenly frowned which did not did not go unnoticed by Lynn and Rita.

"Everything all right Chris?" Lynn Sr. asked concerned. "Is something not right with of the houses?"

"No the houses are fine Lynn; it's just one of the kids we took in a couple years ago." Chris answered sadly. "You see, a couple years ago, we took in a boy who recently lost his family in a car crash. Luckily he wasn't in the car. He was at home with a babysitter because he had a cold. I put him in a home with ten other boys thinking that he would like to have other boys to hang out with. But his caretaker said that he has been extremely miserable their and stays away from the other boys. So a year ago, I took him out to the animal shelter to get him a pet. I told him to pick a pet and he chose a dog. It was the first time I had seen him smile." Chris smiled at the memory. But that smile quickly turned into a frown. "Sadly, the poor lad's happiness didn't last long. A couple months ago, my daughter was driving home from work and saw the boy and his dog walking down the street, several miles from the home he was staying in. My daughter picked him up and offered to take him back to his foster home. As soon as she told him that, the poor boy looked at her and said that he didn't want to go back. So she took him to our house. So, he basically has been staying with me and my family for the past few months." Lynn and Rita couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. The poor kid had no family and his only friend seemed to only be a dog. Noticing the looks on their faces, Chris decided to ask them to do something that he hoped that they would agree to do.

"Hey, do you think you can do something for me?" Chris asked.

"Depends on what it is." Rita answered.

"Do you think you can take care of the boy for a while?" Chris asked. Lynn and Rita exchanged a glance of uncertainty which Chris noticed. "Look I know that it's a lot to ask, especially since you already have ten kids of your own. But this is something that I really need you to help me with. This kid really needs help and I think that maybe being around an area dominated by girls will help him relax a little bit. Please Lynn. I'm begging you. I really need you to do this for me." Rita and Lynn shared a glance that showed that they were thinking about it. From the sounds of it, this was a boy that really needed help. So after sharing a glance and a nod, they came to a decision.

"What's the boy's name?" Rita asked. Chris looked at the couple with a smile on his face.

"His name is Lincoln." Chris answered. "He's eleven years old. His dog's name is Charles. Like I said the dog is the only thing that keep Lincoln calm. I must warn you, Charles is very protective of Lincoln, but overall friendly. He will once in a while get up in the middle of the night and watch T.V. for a couple hours. That's another thing that seems to keep him calm. He is also very shy and quiet. The only time he talks is when someone asks him a question or when he talks to the dog. Overall, he is very well behaved." Rita quickly finished writing down all the information on Lincoln and his dog. She knew that they were entering uncharted territory with taking in a boy. She was also worried about how the girls would react to having a foster boy living with them. She then came to a realization. This boy would technically be the girls' foster brother. She would now have technically eleven kids now. But she was up to the challenge. She knew that she may have to ask Lori and Luna to help out more around the house. She would ask Leni, but the sixteen year old was a little ditzy. Even though she did a good job taking care of Lily, she didn't know if Leni was ready to take on more responsibility. Lynn Sr. was thinking about what it would be like to have another guy in the house. He knew that this kid would be a challenge, but for the past seventeen years, he had raised ten kids. He was up for the challenge. He would do whatever he could to help the boy. As Rita and Lynn were thinking about how they would help Lincoln, they were pulled out of their thoughts by Chris.

"So when can I drop him off?" Chris asked.

"How about the day after tomorrow." Lynn Sr. answered. "That way it gives us time to turn our giant linen closet to a room and get him some furniture."

"Ok. I'll drop him off in a couple days." Chris said. "I can't thank you enough for this Lynn. I owe you one." With that Chris shook their hands and left. Rita and Lynn Sr. got into the van and prepared to leave.

"So I guess we have to tell the girls that they are getting a new brother in a couple days." Rita told her husband.

"Yeah. I hope the girls will accept him." Lynn Sr. said worried.

"You and me both honey." Rita said.

* * *

 **So, there you have it. Chapter 1 of Meeting a Loud. Now I will try to update as often as I can, but I do have a busy schedule so it won't be as frequently. Now fair warning for future chapters: If Luan is doing that many jokes or puns, please don't hate me. I'm not a comedy genius. I'm not Don Rickles (may he rest in peace) or Adam Sandler. I will try to keep everyone in character the best I can, so if one of the sisters seem out of character, I apologize. Also spoiler warning, Lincoln will be OOC. Just saying. So I hope you guys enjoyed this and I will see you soon. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So there are a couple things I want to address real quick. First I want to thank everyone for support of this story. I didn't think it would be this popular. So thanks for that. Now, second, if you received a notice that ch.2 was posted, I just want to say that it was an accidental posting. I accidentally hit the post chapter button before I even had the chapter written. So I do apologize. I'm still new to this so I'm still learning. So on a lighter, this chapter was actually a pain to right. This is the chapter that introduces the sisters. So if the beginning sucks, my bad. But don't worry, it will hopefully be good. I hope you enjoy this. Chapter 2 of Meeting a Loud. Enjoy. Also, I own nothing. Loud House is owned by Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 2

On 1216 Franklin Avenue, there stands a two floor white house that looks like it has seen better days. On the outside, the house seems very peaceful and quiet and calm. However, on the inside, it was the complete opposite. On the second floor of this house, you will see nothing but chaos. This chaos was caused by the ten Loud girls. These siblings were the ten daughters of Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud. Their names are Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily. These ten girls have a strong bond that has developed over the years. However, that doesn't mean that these girls don't get on each other's nerves. However, they always seem to makeup in the end. Now these kids all have different personalities that set them apart from each other. Lori, 17, is the oldest and most responsible out the ten siblings. Leni, 16, is the ditzy blonde of the family and the resident fashionista of the family. Luna, 15, is considered the loudest of the family due to the fact that she is the resident musician of the family who really enjoys rock music. Luan, 14, is the family's comedian. She enjoys pranks, jokes and making puns about every little thing. Something her sisters find extremely annoying. Lynn Jr., 13, is the athlete of the family. You name it, she's played it. From baseball to football, she has played it all. Lucy, 8, is the Goth of the family. She enjoys poetry, romance novels about vampires and seems to be able teleport due to the fact that she is able to appear behind or next to her siblings, scaring them. Lana and Lola, 6, are the resident twins of the family. But they are complete opposites. Lana is the older twin by two minutes who enjoys being in mud, fixing the toilet and playing with animals. So basically a tomboy. Lola is the complete opposite. She prefers to be clean, likes to take part in beauty pageants and is kind of a spoiled rotten brat. She also has a temper that even her siblings fear. Lisa, 4, is the family's resident genius. She is the prodigy of the family who got her PhD at an early age. She's also is the tutor of the family. She helps her siblings with homework and prepare for tests. She also really likes science. But her experiments always seem to literally blow the roof of the house. She also likes to make her siblings her test subjects. And last but not least we got Lily, 1. She is the baby of the family that for some reason hates wearing clothes and likes to say "poo poo" quite a bit. But her family work together to take care of her. These kids are a tightknit group who stick together and embrace their passions. Right now was just another chaotic day for the Loud girls.

"Ok who stole my perfume!?" Lori asked in anger. "How many times do I have to tell you guys to stay out my room?!"

"Well it wasn't me." Lana answered. "Why would I need that gross stuff? The last thing I want is to smell like Lola."

"What's wrong with smelling like me?" Lola asked angry.

"Simple, I don't want smell I like a stupid clean little princess.!"

"Take it back!"

"Make me glitter breath!"

With that, the twins got into a fight that spread that moved into their room. The siblings were not fazed with this fight because it happens quite often.

"Yo Lori, have you checked the bathroom for your perfume?" Luna asked. Lori quickly runs into the bathroom and finds the object she was looking for.

"Found it!" Lori announced. "Forgot that I used it last night before my date with Bobby."

"Talk about a fuming situation." Luan joked. "Get it?" However she only got groans in response.

"So is someone fuming? Do we need to, like, call someone?" Leni asked.

"No Leni. It was just a joke that Luan made." Lisa said in a matter-of-fact tone. The girls continued with their when they heard the familiar sound of car doors slamming which indicated that their parents were home.

"Girls! We're home!" Lynn Sr. announced. "Can you all come down here please?" The parents then heard the stampeding footsteps of their daughters running down the stairs.

"Hey mom and dad." Lynn greeted.

"What is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Lori asked.

"We'll explain everything in a second girls." Rita answered. "Now where's Lucy?" Lucy then appears next to her parents.

"I'm right here." Lucy answered suddenly, scaring her parents.

"Ok, looks like everyone is here." Lynn Sr. said after he made sure his heart was still beating from being startled by Lucy. "Now could you girls have a seat please? There is something very important we want to talk to you about." The girls walked over to the living and sat on the couch which surprisingly could hold all ten of them. The parents stood in front of them to talk to them.

"Now you girls know we love you right?" Lynn Sr. started. The girls nodded in response. "And we always said that ten kids was the number that we would stop at. But something has come up that will cause that number to rise." The girls all gasped in unison at this news.

"OMG! MOM ARE YOU PREGNANT!" Leni yelled. Rita quickly calmed her second oldest down.

"No Leni. I'm not pregnant." Rita answered. "You girls know what the doctor said. I'm unable to have any more children. No matter what. Being pregnant and giving birth to the ten of you did a number on me over the years which is why you will never have another younger sibling." Rita looked at the ground with sadness. She then looked up again and did a small smile. "But that isn't what we wanted to talk to you about."

"You see girls, in a couple days we will be taking care of a foster child." Lynn Sr. explained.

"A foster child?" Lana repeated. "What's that?"

"A foster child is a child who is raised by someone who isn't their parent." Lisa explained.

"Oh I get it." Lana said with understanding. The parents decided to continue with the discussion.

"Now the child that we are taking in is going to be a challenge for two reasons." Rita continued. "For starters, the child that will be staying with us will be a boy." The girls all shared a shocked gasp.

"A boy!" Lola shouted. "I don't want a boy living here! They are gross and have no class."

"C'mon dudette." Luna said. "Having a boy around could be cool."

"Yeah. I could finally have someone be my sports partner!" Lynn said with excitement.

"Yeah and could have someone to play with in the mud." Lana agreed.

"Now girls calm down." Lynn ordered, "This is a big change for not just us but for him as well. Now he won't be the only one moving in. He also has a pet dog that will also be staying with us because the dog is the only thing that keeps him calm."

"Ok. I guess having a dog around could be a dog of a good time." Luan said with a laugh. The rest of the sisters groaned. Then something dawned on Luna about something her father just said.

"Wait, you said the dog is the only thing that keeps him calm. What do you mean by that?" Luna asked. Rita and Lynn Sr. shared a quick glance.

"Girls, the boy that we are taking in has had a rough couple of year." Rita answered. "You see, the boy that we are taking in lost his family in a car crash. He was put in a foster home that he really didn't enjoy. From what we were told, he was very miserable their so the head of the foster care system took him to get a dog to make living their easier. But a couple months ago, he and his dog ran away. So the head of the foster care system has been taken care of him."

"Now the head of the Foster Care system is an old friend of mine named Chris." Lynn Sr. continued. "Earlier today we bumped into him and he begged to help this child. He thinks putting him in a house dominated by females would be best for him until he can find a more permanent solution." The girls shared a glance as they soaked in the knowledge that they were just told. This boy has had a rough life. The more they heard, the more determined they were to do whatever they could to help him.

"What's his name?" Lori asked. The parents smiled. They knew that their kids have agreed to accept this boy.

"His name is Lincoln and his dog's name is Charles." Rita answered.

"How old is he?" Leni asked.

"He is eleven years old." Lynn Sr. answered.

"So I have an older brother now?" Lucy asked. Rita and Lynn Sr. looked at each other, wondering how they should answer that. Thankfully, Lisa answered the question.

"Technically he would be our foster brother, but our brother none the less." Lisa answered.

"So we'll have an older brother now? Cool!" the twins said in unison.

"It would be cool to have a little bro." Luna said thoughtfully. "So when does this Chris guy bring Lincoln and Charles here?"

"The day after tomorrow." Rita answered. "That gives us time to turn the linen closet into a bedroom and get him some furniture. And maybe decorate his room so that it doesn't look so dull. But we are going to need you girls to help us set up his room so that it's ready for when he arrives. Can we count on you girls to help out?"

"Yeah!" the girls said in agreement. So the next morning, the Loud family got to work to preparing for Lincoln's arrival. Lynn Sr., Luna, Lynn and Lana went to the mall to pick out a bed and a dresser for Lincoln while the rest of the family cleaned out the linen closet. Leni and Lola got to work decorating the room with posters and other stuff. Lynn Sr. and Lana put together the bed and dresser and after a long hard day's work, the room was ready for Lincoln's arrival tomorrow.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review and spread the word on this story. Also, before you ask, I'm going to answer some questions that a lot of you probably have. Yes, Bun Bun will be in this story. Just not until later. Yes Ronnie Anne and Clyde will be in this. In fact they will have a role in helping Lincoln adjust. Yes Chris is named after Chris Savino. No, I do not have an update schedule. I will update whenever I am free. So please don't be one of those guests that keep asking when I'm going to update. All I ask is that you guys please be patient. So I hope you enjoyed this and don't forget to spread the word about this story. And if you have any questions, PM me or leave it in the reviews. So until next time, peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What is this? Another chapter? I bet none of you were expecting this. Now I have a little bit of a challenge for you guys. You see, I threw in a little Easter egg in this chapter. Now this is an reference from the show. Now I want to see if you guys know what episode the reference is from. This is just for fun, Now, I will reveal the answer in the next chapter. But please remember, it's just for fun. Now that all that is out of the way, on to the chapter. Also, I own nothing. I sure wish I did. Oh well. Loud House is owned by Chris Savino.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The day of Lincoln's arrival came and the Loud family was doing some last minute preparations before the boy arrived. Lana and Lynn Sr. were making sure that Lincoln's bed was sturdy so that it didn't collapse as soon as he sat on it. Luna and Lynn were bringing in the stuff that they bought for Charles which included dog food, a dog bed, a leash, and a few dog toys. Lola and Luan were working on a banner that said "Welcome Lincoln" on it. Lisa was teaching Leni the difference between little sisters and little brothers. Basically she was telling her that boys don't wear dresses or lipstick, so she basically shouldn't force him to be her model unless it's boy clothes. Lucy was writing a welcome poem for Lincoln. Though she was having some issues with finding a rhyme for brother. Normally she would ask Luna, but her older sister was busy with preparing for Lincoln's arrival. Lori was talking to Bobby. She was asking him about what eleven year old boys like so she could be ready for when Lincoln arrived and so she could make him feel at home and spend time with him. Lily and Rita were doing some last minute cleaning. And by last minute cleaning, I mean Rita was changing Lily's diaper. After Lynn Sr. and Rita made sure everything was perfect, they decided to say some last minutes words to their daughters.

"Remember girls, Lincoln is very shy. So please don't overwhelm him." Rita warned.

"She's right girls. All this is new to Lincoln and he needs time to get used to it all." Lynn Sr. told his daughters.

"Don't worry daddy-o. we will give him his space." Luna promised.

"Yeah. We will give him so much space that we will need a map to find our way back." Luan joked. "ha ha ha! Get it." However she only received groans from her sisters.

"Don't worry mom. We promise to give be kind and give Lincoln his space until he settles in." Lori promised. "And as soon as he is settled in, can we introduce him to the chaos?"

"If he is willing to take part in it." Rita answered. "But it could take a few days til Lincoln is comfortable around so many people." The girls nodded in unison to show that they understood what their parents were saying. The family then heard a car pulling into the driveway. This meant that Chris was here with Lincoln and his dog Charles.

"Ok girls. They're here." Lynn Sr. said with excitement. "Now remember, don't crowd him." The girls nodded once again and waited with anticipation for Chris to walk in with Lincoln. They hear the door knob move on the other side of the door which was followed by a snap.

"Uh Lynn, your door knob just broke off your door. Do you think you can open the door for me please?" Chris asked from the other side of the door. Lynn Sr. opened the door to reveal Chris on the other side holding a door knob in his hand. "Lynn I am so sorry. I promise I will pay for a new door knob."

"Don't worry about it Chris. This happens all the time." Lynn Sr. answered.

Chris only stared at Lynn with a deadpan stare. "You say that so casually." Chris said with a monotone voice. He then looked over Lynn Sr.'s shoulder and saw ten girls lined up neatly in front of the stairs. "I take it that these ten young ladies are your daughters?"

"Yes they are." Rita answered with a smile. "Girls, this is Chris. He's an old friend of your father.

"Hello there girls. Nice to meet you." Chris greeted.

"Hi." The girls greeted in unison.

"So when do we get to meet Lincoln?" Lana asked with excitement. Chris chuckled at the young six year olds enthusiasm. But she wasn't the only one who was anxious to meet the boy. Chris looked at the other nine girls saw and he saw that they were trying their very hardest to contain their excitement.

"Right now." Chris told them. "Come on in Lincoln. Come meet your new foster family."

As if on cue, Lincoln came into view. The first thing that the family noticed was that he had white hair and a chipped tooth. He was wearing an orange sweatshirt with holes in it and blue jeans. They also noticed that his shoes were ripped up and were held together with duct tape. Next to Lincoln was a black and white pitbull terrier that they assumed was Charles. One thing that the family noticed was that Charles stayed awfully close to Lincoln. No doubt the dog was trying to help keep the eleven year old at ease.

"Lincoln, meet your foster family." Chris told Lincoln gently. Lincoln stayed silent and continued to look at the ground. "Lincoln, don't you want to say hi."

Lincoln looked up at the twelve people that stood before him. Feeling a gentle nudge against his leg, Lincoln looked down and saw that Charles was encouraging him to say something. Lincoln gave his pooch a quick scratch behind the ears before looking at the family.

"Hi." Lincoln said quietly. In fact, he said it so quietly that the family hardly heard him. Lynn Sr. and Rita decided that it was time to introduce themselves to Lincoln.

"Hello there Lincoln." Rita greeted with a gentle smile. "My name is Rita and this is my husband Lynn Sr."

"We're glad to have you here Lincoln." Lynn Sr. said with a smile. "Would you like to meet our daughters?" Lincoln gave nervous nod. "Ok then."

Lynn then motioned to his daughters to walk over and introduce themselves. After some quick murmuring, the girls decided it was best if they introduced themselves to Lincoln one at a time. Being the oldest, Lori took it upon herself to lead the charge and introduce herself first.

"Hello Lincoln. My name is Lori. I'm the oldest so if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me." Lori told him. "Also, please don't come into my room without permission." Lincoln looked a little nervous at the last part but still silently nodded. Next was Leni.

"Hi Lincoln. I'm Leni and I totes love your white hair. It is totes adorbes." Leni said with a smile. "So were you born in winter? Is that why your hair is white?" Lincoln was just staring at Leni with a confused expression. He didn't quite know how to respond to the last part. After Leni stepped away, it was Luna's turn. However, she took a different approach then her sisters did. Instead of just walking up to him, she got down to his level and looked him in the eyes.

"Hey dude. My name is Luna. Cool pooch you got there. Now I can see that you are a little nervous and that's cool. You'll get used to this. Now if you ever want to listen to some music, just ask." Luna tells him gently. Lincoln looks at her with a small smile but quickly went back to looking at the floor. Luna quickly pets Charles and then goes back to stand with her sisters. Luan then stepped forward.

"Hi. My name is Luan. Whites up? Ha ha ha! Get it." Luan greets him jokingly. Lincoln continued to look at the floor. This time he seemed to be finding his sweatshirt zipper very interesting. "Anyways, welcome to our home. I am the queen of comedy in this house. I hope you enjoy your stay." She holds out a hand (which contains a joy buzzer) out to Lincoln. However, the eleven year old didn't look up from the floor. Luan sighed and went to stand next to Luna. Lynn then takes her place in front of Lincoln.

"Sup. I'm Lynn Jr, But you can call me Lynn." Lynn greeted him. "I am the queen of sports here. And if you ever feel like playing a game, feel free to look me up." She then holds up a fist for a fist bump. However Lincoln flinched a little. Lynn noticed that when he stared at her fist, she thought that she saw a little bit of fear in his eyes. But it was gone before she could be sure. Lynn however decided not to think about it and went back to stand with her sisters. Lucy was next. However, Lucy seemed to have disappeared.

"Where did Lucy go?" Rita asked.

"I'm right here." Lucy said as she suddenly appeared in front of everyone, scaring them. "Hello. I'm Lucy. I was going to read you a poem to welcome you, but I couldn't think of a rhyme for brother."

"Did you try the word 'another'." Lincoln said quietly.

Lucy thought about and realized that the word worked. "Thanks. I hope you can help me again in the future." Lucy said in her monotone voice. She then went back to stand with her older sisters. Lana decided to take her turn next and she decided to bring with her the family pets.

"Hi! I'm Lana and these are our pets." Lana greeted with excitement. "This is our cat Cliff, our canary Walt, and our hamster Geo." The three pets walked up to greet Lincoln but were stopped by Charles. The dog decided to sniff the three pets to see it they were ok. After sniffing the three of them, he deemed ok. "That's a cool dog. What's his name?"

Lincoln looked at the young girl. "His name is Charles. Your pets are pretty nice too." Lana smiled at the older boy and went back to stand next to her sisters. Lola decided to make her presence felt as she took her turn.

"I am Miss. Lola Loud. Queen of the pageants. I am the prettiest and the best at what I do." Lola told him. "I also hold tea parties which I hope you will attend." Lincoln looked a little put off but didn't say anything. Lisa took her turn to greet Lincoln.

"Greetings human. My name is Lisa. I am the resident genius in the family and I would like to welcome you to this family. It will be interesting having a male test subject now. Now I should warn you that my experiments have a habit of exploding. So please be careful." Lisa said. Lincoln looked at her confused but didn't say anything. Rita then walked up to Lincoln to introduce him to Lily.

"Lincoln this is our youngest daughter Lily." Rita told him. Lily reached out to the eleven year old which actually caused the boy smile. He even pulled one of his hands out of his pockets to shake her hand which caused Lily to giggle. After all the greetings were done, Chris decided to approach the Loud Family.

"I can't thank you guys enough for this. You don't know happy I am that you guys are willing to take care of him for a while." Chris said with a smile.

"Aw don't mention it Chris." Lynn Sr. told him. "But I must ask, how long will he be staying with us?"

"Honestly Lynn, I'm not sure." Chris answered. "I don't know how long he's going to stay here. It could be a few weeks. It could be a few months. It all depends on Lincoln."

"Well don't worry. He's in safe hands with us. And if we need anything, we'll just call." Rita told him.

"Of course." Chris agreed with a smile. He then turned to Lincoln and bent down to his level. "Now Lincoln, I want you to behave yourself. These are really nice people. So please, behave yourself and be a good brother to them. Ok?"

"Ok." Lincoln answered quietly. Chris then got back to his feet and decided to make his leave.

"Well Louds, I'll be on my way." Chris says. "Thanks for taking care of Lincoln for me."

"Bye Chris." Lynn Sr. called to him as he was leaving. "It was nice seeing you again."

"Same here Lynn. Well, see you guys around." Chris called. And with that Chris got in his car and drove away.

"Well girls, why don't you go take Lincoln and his stuff upstairs and show him where his room is." Rita suggested. "Plus, you can show him where your rooms are as well as where the bathroom is. Also lunch will be ready in ten minutes."

"Ok mom. C'mon Lincoln. We'll show you around." Luna says with a smile. And with that, the eleven children made their way upstairs.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was fun to write. And did anyone find the reference in the chapter? If you did, give me the answer in the reviews. Now don't get used to these daily updates. I just really wanted to get this chapter out there. Well, until next time. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, this is another chapter. Now for the little challenge from the last chapter, the reference was the broken door knob from the episode "Homespun". So if you guessed that, way to go. Now I did it again. But this time I hid two. Now, before you question me on why I'm doing this, I am just trying to give you guys some fun to this story. I know this story is supposed to be serious but like the Joker said in the Dark Knight "Why so serious?" We can't be serious all the time. As for the chapter, now I wasn't going to update tonight. I really wasn't. But, Omega Ultra brought something to my attention. I realize that the girls seemed a little to accepting of Lincoln. But hear me out. If someone brought a timid boy that was going to live with you for a while, what would you do? Try to make him feel welcome? Or make him feel that he's not wanted? So I hope you get my thought process. Now this chapter was made because of the review from Omega Ultra. So this chapter will get in the thought process of the girls and Lincoln and their thoughts on their housemates. You will also get more of an explanation on Lincoln's nervousness and why he's so shy around the sisters. Now I have talked to long. On with the chapter and keep an eye out for those references. Also, I own nothing. Also, I thank Omega Ultra for letting me use Liberty from his fanfics. Loud House is owned by Chris Savino**

* * *

Chapter 4

As the girls led Lincoln and Charles upstairs, they noticed that he never looked up from the floor. Even when they tried to talk to him, he didn't look up. Not even once. When they reached the top of the steps, the girls gave him the tour.

"Ok, so this is basically where our rooms are." Lori explained. "The room at the end of the hall is the bathroom. The room on the left is mine and Leni's room. The one on the right is Luna and Luan's room. The room next to theirs is Lynn and Lucy's room and next them is the twin's room. The room across from them is Lisa and Lily's room. So if you need any of us, you know where to look."

"Also, a quick warning, the lines to the bathroom are usually really long. So I suggest you try to get the bathroom as fast as you can in the morning." Lynn told him. Lincoln looked up and took a quick look at his surroundings and didn't say anything. The girls just sighed and decided that it was time to show Lincoln his new room.

"So are you ready to see your new room Linky?" Leni asked. Lincoln just looked up gave a small shrug. The girls exchanged quick glances. They thought that he would be more excited to see his room. But he just kept the same uninterested look on his face. They led him to his room and opened the door. Lincoln and Charles took a quick look at the room. Charles seemed to like what he saw because he immediately ran in and jumped onto the bed. Lincoln, however, wasn't as enthusiastic. He walked in and took in his new surroundings.

"So little dude, what do you think?" Luna asked. "Do you like it?" The girls looked at Lincoln expectantly. Lincoln looked at them with a small frown, which scared the girls a little bit. What if he didn't like it? What if he downright hated it? The girls did anxiously waited for the answer.

"It's ok I guess." Lincoln answered. "But can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Ask away." Luan told him.

"Do I have to share?" Lincoln asked. The question took the girls off guard.

"What do you mean?" Lana asked confused.

"Do I have to share my room with anyone?" Lincoln asked.

"No this room is all yours." Lori answered him. "The only person you have to share it with is Charles. But other than that, this room is all yours. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Lincoln answered quietly. Despite the answer that he gave, the girls felt that he was hiding something. But as much as they wanted answers, they didn't want to pry and question him about his past. Well not yet anyways.

"Well I guess we'll let you unpack. We'll see you at lunch." Lori told him. Lincoln just stared at the floor and nodded. After they left Lincoln's room, Lori immediately called for an emergency sibling meeting in her and Leni's room. They all ran to the eldest siblings' room and Lori brought the meeting to order.

"So I suppose you know why I called this meeting." Lori started. "Now first things first I want everyone's honest opinion of Lincoln."

"I think he's awesome!" Lana said enthusiastically.

"The little dude seems cool." Luna agreed.

"I don't know about that." Lynn said. "He seems like a downer."

"Yeah. I mean he doesn't say much and it doesn't seem that he is listening to us." Lola complained. She then let out a sudden gasp. "Do you think he was wearing ear plugs so that he didn't have to listen to us?!"

"C'mon Lola. Get real." Lisa said. "He isn't wearing earplugs. Like mom and dad said. He is apprehensive of his surroundings." Her sisters looked at her with blank expressions. "He's shy."

"Yeah but I would have thought that he would've been happy with having a new home." Luan pointed out with disappointment.

"Yeah. He seems so distant and sad. It's almost enough to make my heart cry." Lucy said in her usual monotone.

"But, like, he seems so nice." Leni said. "I mean, he let Lily grab his finger when he was introduced to her. That has to count for something." Lily babbled happily which showed that she agreed with Leni. The girls all started voicing their opinions on Lincoln which was interrupted by the sound of Lori shoe hitting the table.

"Quiet!" Lori shouted which immediately silenced her siblings. "Look, I get it. Some of us are unsure about Lincoln. Myself included. But it's still too early to truly judge him."

"Yeah dudes. He's only been here for thirty minutes." Luna told them. "We only just met the guy. I say we get to know him before we judge him."

"But what if he clogs the toilet!?" Lola shouted. "He's probably going to clog it like a certain Goth does."

"Sigh, it was one time." Lucy groaned.

"I still can't believe you read that stuff." Lana says.

"Sometimes I need a break from the darkness." Lucy said defensively while also keeping her neutral expression.

"Guys we're getting off topic." Lori interrupted. "Look guys, I know we are still unsure about Lincoln, but like Luna said he literally just got here. I say we just help him settle in and trying to make him feel at home. Ok?"

"Ok." The siblings said in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lincoln was having his own discussion with Charles.

"So what do you think of this place buddy?" Lincoln asked his faithful companion.

"Bark bark!" Charles answered.

"Yeah. I guess it's ok." Lincoln told him. "But at least everyone seems nice. The parents seem all right and the girls seem cool. The one with the short hair seems nice. They all really seem nice. But, I'm still not so sure though. What if this family is like the last one. What if they are nice at first but it proves to be a lie?" Charles gave his master a comforting lick on the cheek to calm him down which seemed to work because Lincoln started to calm down.

"You know Charles; I think Mom and Dad would've liked you. I know Liberty would've." Lincoln told his pet. Tears then started to form in his eyes. "I really miss them. I know it's almost been three years, but when does the hurting stop?" Charles let out a comforting whine and snuggled up to the boy to try to calm him down. After a few minutes, Lincoln calmed down and hugged his best friend.

"Thanks buddy. I know I can always count on you." Lincoln told Charles while petting him on the head which Charles happily accepted.

"Kids! Lunch is ready!" Rita called from downstairs. Almost as soon as she said that, the ten girls immediately ran downstairs with Lincoln following a little slower. As Lincoln and Charles made their way downstairs. As soon as he got to the bottom step, he saw that the girls were already at the table. Lincoln however hesitated before entering the dining room. Something that Luna and Lori noticed.

"Hey Lincoln. Come and join us." Lori invited.

"Yeah dude. Come sit next to me." Luna told him. Lincoln still looked uncomfortable. Luna noticed this and got up from her seat. She walked up to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Lincoln. Come and join us. We brought that extra chair up just for you." Lincoln however still looked nervous. After some thought, she realized that Lincoln might still be getting used to being around this many people. So she decided to take a different approach.

"Come with me little dude." Luna told him.

* * *

 **Did you find the two references? If you did, let me know in the review section. Thanks for the support from all of you. You guys are the reason I do this. Plus, this is really fun and I am really enjoying this. Thanks for the positive feedback. And again, I have no update schedule. But, I can say this, there probably won't be an update Sunday cause I will be busy. So don't expect an update on Sunday. Until next time, peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back baby. Now for those who were playing this little game, the references were from the episodes Sounds of Silence and Sleuths or Consequences. If you guessed those episodes, go to your kitchen and get a cookie. Now here is another chapter. Now for this chapter, I have a little bit of Loud House trivia for you. This is a question to see how well you know this show. Here is your question: Who or what did Chris Savino name Luna after? Leave your answer in the review section. Now as for the three new episodes that have come out this week, I have to say, all of them have been hilarious. So far we haven't had any repeats similar to those two episodes that will not be named. But anyway, thanks for the support and enjoy this chapter of Meeting a Loud. I own nothing. Chris Savino does.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Luna gently led Lincoln into the kitchen. She then told him to stay where he was and quickly ran downstairs. A few seconds later, she came up with a small table and two chairs. She placed the objects onto the floor.

"Have a seat dude." Luna told him. "I know the table is a little small but it will still suffice." Lincoln still looked unsure as he looked at the table. Luna noticed this and put her around his shoulder and gently guided him to the small table. "Don't worry. The chairs will hold our weight. If you want, I'll sit with you." Lincoln just took a seat in silence and just stared at his peanut butter sandwich. Luna just sighed and took the seat next to him. As Luna began eating her sandwich, she suddenly felt a small tug on her shirt. She turned and saw it was Lincoln.

"Yeah dude?" Luna asked.

"Um, do you have any sauerkraut?" Lincoln asked quietly. Luna just stared at him in confusion.

"We should have some in the fridge." Luna answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Um, I kinda like it on my peanut butter sandwich." Lincoln answered. Luna gave him a weird look which caused Lincoln to get uncomfortable. "I know that it sounds disgusting, but it's something that my mom used to make." Lincoln looked down at the floor and let out a small whimper which caught the attention of the Lynn Sr. and Rita. They took a quick look into the kitchen and saw that Lincoln was trying his hardest to fight back tears. Before the parents could do anything, Luna quickly wrapped the boy up in a hug.

"It's ok dude." Luna consoled him. "I'll go get the sauerkraut." Luna walked to fridge to grab the sauerkraut. She then returned with the item in question and went to hand it to the young boy. However, much to Luna's confusion, the white haired boy seemed hesitant. This also concerned Lynn Sr. and Rita. Lincoln asked for the sauerkraut, yet he wasn't accepting it. He just stared at it with an uncertain look on his face. Luna was also concerned about this. He seemed to be in a trance. So she decided to snap him out of it.

"Hey Linc? You ok?" Luna asked him. That seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. Lincoln nodded and accepted the sauerkraut which was then added to his sandwich. As Luna watched Lincoln eat, she couldn't help but notice something about the way Lincoln was staring at the sauerkraut. The look on his face that he had when he stared at it was a look that she had seen several times in the Loud house. Mainly when Lola was on the warpath or when Lori was in a bad mood. The look on his face was undoubtedly fear. But that just confused the young rocker more. Why would he be afraid of something that he was so used to eating? The more she thought about it, the realization set in. Lincoln wasn't afraid of the sauerkraut. He was afraid of the hand that was holding it. Now Luna knew that Lincoln wasn't afraid of her, but he was afraid of something. And she had a feeling that it had something to do with the last foster home he was in.

 _Something happened to Lincoln at his last home._ Luna thought. _And I'm almost afraid to find out what._

* * *

After lunch was over, the kids split up and did their own things. Lincoln however, went to his room with Charles. While the kids were off doing what they do, the parents were having a discussion about what happened during lunch with Lincoln.

"Honey, I'm worried about Lincoln." Rita said. "The way he was staring at the sauerkraut, it almost seemed that he was terrified of it."

"I know honey. I'm worried to." Lynn Sr. said. "I mean, he seemed afraid for some reason. I just wish we knew more about his past. But Chris doesn't seem to know much about him, other than what happened to his birth family."

"He did say he was miserable at the last foster home he was in. But we don't know what happened there that would cause him to be miserable." Rita pointed out. "I just wish we knew how to him."

"I do to, honey." Lynn said. "But remember, Lincoln is still getting used to everything. He's still getting used to us and the girls. We just have to give him time and maybe when he is ready, he'll come talk to us."

"Yeah your right. But I just wish he would talk to us." Rita said sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lincoln was in his room laying on his bed with Charles. He heard a lot of noise outside his door. Lincoln surprisingly wasn't really bothered by the noise. It reminded him that he wasn't alone. It reminded him that there were other people still in the house. Lincoln didn't like to be alone. It was something that developed after his family died in the car crash. Every time Lincoln was alone, he would freak out. However, since Chris took Lincoln to adopt Charles, his fear, had gotten better. But that didn't mean he like being in a house by himself. While Lincoln was in his thoughts, he didn't notice that the noise suddenly disappeared. Lincoln and Charles shared a confused look as they peered outside the door, they saw that the girls were walking towards Lori and Leni's room. The twins noticed Lincoln standing there and decided to walk up to him.

"Hi Lincoln." the twins greeted.

"Uh, hi." Lincoln greeted nervously. "Um, what's going on?"

"Lori called a sibling meeting in her room." Lola told him.

"Care to join us?" Lana asked. This caught Lincoln by surprise.

"But I'm not one of your siblings though." Lincoln said. The twins shared a confused glance.

"But mom and dad said that you were our brother." Lana said with confusion.

"Yeah. They said that while you were living here, you were out foster brother." Lola said.

"So doesn't that technically make you our big brother?" Lana asked. Lincoln once again got uncomfortable with all the questions that were being asked. He didn't know how to answer the twins' questions because he didn't have an answer. So he just rubbed his arm with uncertainty.

"Lana and Lola! Are you guys coming or not?" The three looked up and saw Lori walking up to them. "You two are literally running late for the meeting. So hurry up."

"Is Lincoln invited to the meeting?" Lana asked. The question took Lori by surprise. She didn't really think about inviting Lincoln. She assumed that he wouldn't be interested. But then again, it was a sibling meeting. And Lincoln was technically their foster brother so that technically made him a sibling.

"I don't see why not. C'mon Lincoln, come and join us." Lori told him. Lincoln however still seemed uncomfortable which didn't go unnoticed by Lori. "It's ok Lincoln. While you are living here, you are a part of this family. So will you please join the meeting?"

"Please Lincoln?" the twins pleaded in unison. Lincoln looked down at the twins and noticed that they were giving him the same look that Charles gave every time he wanted food off his plate or if he wanted to go for a walk. And Lincoln knew that he couldn't say no to them when they were giving him those looks.

"I guess I could check it out." Lincoln said quietly. The twins let out squeals of excitement and they then each grabbed an arm and dragged him to Lori's room with Lori and Charles following slowly. As soon as they arrived at Lori's room, they announced Lincoln's arrival,

"Hey guys, Lincoln is joining for the sibling meeting." Lola said excitedly. The girls all gathered around Lincoln and happily welcomed him. Lori walked into the room and saw how uncomfortable Lincoln was and quickly told the girls to take a seat. Lincoln continued to stand where he was with his hands in his sweatshirt pockets. Lincoln then decided that he should take a seat for the meeting. He looked around for a place to sit and noticed a spot opened on the trunk that Lucy was sitting on. So Lincoln decided to sit next to Lucy on the trunk, much to the young girl's delight or sadness or whatever emotion Lucy was feeling. As soon as everyone was situated, Lori called the meeting to order.

"Ok guys. First, I would like to welcome our newest member of our council: Lincoln." Lori started. "Now that's out of the way, let's get down to business. Mom and Dad want us to get out of the house for few hours. So how about we go to the mall? Who agrees?" All the girls raised their hands. Lincoln however just sat silently and stared at the floor. "Um Lincoln, do you want to go to the mall?" Lincoln looked a little embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"I do, but I don't have any money." Lincoln said shyly. "So there isn't any real point to me going." The girls all shared a quick glance and gave the boy a look of pity.

"Don't worry about it, dude." Luna told him.

"Yeah man. We'll give you some money." Lynn said with a smile.

"Like, we can even get you a new outfit." Leni said with excitement. "You look like you could use one." Lincoln blushed in embarrassment. But he knew she was right. His sweatshirt had holes in it, his sneakers were held together with duct tape, and he didn't have that many pairs of jeans. So Lincoln decided that if they were willing to help him pay for some stuff, then he guessed it wouldn't hurt to go to the mall. So he gave a small nod which excited the girls.

"Don't worry Lincoln. I promise you that you will have fun at the mall. We promise." Lori told him. Lincoln gave a small smile and Lori decided to call the meeting to a close.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Now if you don't remember the trivia question, here it is again: Who or what did Chris Savino name Luna after? Leave your answer in the comments section. Until next time, peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy folks. Now first, the answer to the trivia question. Luna was named after one of Chris Savino's dachshunds. And if you got that right, go get a cookie. And if you went on wiki to find the answer, still get a cookie. Now in this chapter, is one you guys have been requesting. so here it is. I own nothing and Chris Savino owns Loud House. No onto the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

As the kids walked out to the van that they named Vanzilla, they decided to tell Lincoln about all the stores that were there. However, Lincoln didn't say anything as they listed all the stores that were there. While this did concern them, the girls assumed that it was because he was still absorbing all the info that they were giving him. As they were about to enter Vanzilla, Lincoln suddenly stopped walking and just stared at the rundown van. The girls noticed that Lincoln suddenly stopped walking and decided to see what was up.

"Are you coming Lincoln?" Lynn asked. Lincoln just stared at the van with wide eyes. Luna took a look at Lincoln and realized that the look on his face was the same look that he was giving the sauerkraut at lunch earlier.

He's has that same look on his face that he had when he was staring at the sauerkraut. Luna thought. What is up with you dude?

As Lincoln continued to stare at the van, Luan decided it was time to snap him out of it.

"Lincoln? Hey Linc are you still with us?" Luan asked. That seemed to snap Lincoln out of his trance.

"Um, yeah. So where do I sit?" Lincoln asked.

"You can sit wherever you want Lincoln." Lori answered. Lincoln gave a small nod and entered the van. He found his seat and as soon as he sat down, the rest of the girls joined him with Lori taking the driver's seat. As everyone got situated, Lincoln noticed that he was sitting next to Leni, who gave him a huge smile.

"Don't worry Lincoln." Leni told him. "The mall is totes fun and I'm pretty sure I can find you a new outfit." She then let out an excited squeal. "Ooh this is going to be so much fun Linky." Lincoln just stared at the blonde with an uncomfortable expression. Leni however wasn't one for giving up on someone. Especially if that someone really needed help. Then Leni got an idea.

"Hey guys, why don't we take the time to get to know more about Lincoln." Leni suggested.

"You know Leni that isn't a bad idea." Lori said. "Ok. Here is how we are going to do this. We will each ask Lincoln one question. We will go from oldest to youngest. Everyone ok with that."

"Yeah!" the girls said with excitement.

"Ok. I'll go first." Lori said. "So Lincoln, where are you from?"

"Detroit." Lincoln answered quietly.

"What's your favorite color?" Leni asked.

"Orange."

"What type of music you listen to?" Luna asked.

"I don't really listen to music."

"What's your favorite holiday?" Luan inquired.

"Christmas I guess."

"Do you play any sports?" Lynn asked while trying to hide her excitement.

"Not really. I used to play football. But it didn't go well." Lincoln answered much to Lynn's disappointment.

"Do you like vampires or poems?" Lucy asked in her usual monotone.

"Poetry is ok. Not really a fan of vampires."

"Do you like frogs?" Lana asked.

"They're ok, I guess."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Lola asked which caught the attention of the other girls.

"No." answered Lincoln, much to the girls' dismay. The last person to ask a question was Lisa.

"Did you have any siblings at all?" Lisa asked. Now that question caught Lincoln's attention. As well as the rest of the Loud sisters. As the girls waited for Lincoln's answer, they saw him start to shake as he seemed to be trying to fight back tears. Leni, being right next to him, pulled him in for a hug and tried to calm him down.

"It's ok Linky. You don't have to answer." Leni told him gently.

"My apologies dear foster brother. I didn't realize that this was a hard subject for you." Lisa apologized. After a few seconds in Leni's embrace, Lincoln calmed down and went back to looking out the window. The rest of the siblings went back to the silence of the drive as they continued toward the mall.

"I did have a twin sister." Lincoln said suddenly which caught the girls by surprise. "Her name was Liberty." The girls didn't push for more info after that and decided that Lincoln would tell them more when he was ready.

* * *

As soon as the kids walked into the mall, you can feel that the girls were extremely excited to take Lincoln shopping. However, the girls were arguing about who would take Lincoln shopping first. As the arguing continued, Lincoln just their jus taking in everything. The mall was huge. One thing that stood out to Lincoln was the big fountain in the middle of the mall. Lincoln decided to walk up to it while the girls were arguing. As Lincoln was starting to walk away he saw that Lily trying to follow him. Not wanting to see the infant get hurt, he put her in her stroller and rolled her over to the fountain and sat down on the one of the benches.

"Wow. This fountain is pretty nice." Lincoln said in awe. "It feels so peaceful. I just wish everything was this peaceful. But I guess that's not gonna happen huh?" Lincoln looked down and saw the infant smiling at him, which brought a small smile to Lincoln's face.

"Lincoln! There you are!" Lincoln looked up and saw the girls running up to him. It was Lori who called out. "What are you doing over here?"

"Um, I saw the fountain and I wanted to take a closer look at it." Lincoln explained nervously. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Lincoln. Just next time, tell me or Luna if you are going somewhere by yourself. Ok?" Lori told him. Lincoln nodded. "Ok. So after some discussing, we all agreed to let Luna take you first. She said she wants to take you to the toy store so you can get some stuff that you can amuse yourself with. Sound good to you?" Lincoln gave a small shrug which Lori assumed was a yes. "Alrighty then. After you two are done, come to the food court. I'll be over there with Bobby. From there, Leni and Lola will take Lincoln out to get him some clothes. Everyone got it?" Everyone nodded in acceptance of the plan. "Good. I'll be with Bobby Boo-Boo bear." With that she was gone. After she left, everyone went in separate directions. Luna grabbed Lincoln and led him to the toy store.

* * *

"Ok dude. Take a look around. I'll wait for you by the register." Luna told him. Lincoln gave her a mall nod and went off to look around. As he walked down each aisle, he saw nothing that seem interesting to him. As he walked down each aisle, he found himself in the stuffed animal section. As Lincoln was about to turn around and walk out, something caught his eye. He saw a white stuffed rabbit with a purple shirt on it. And as Lincoln stared at it, he felt this weird sensation that the stuffed rabbit was calling out to him. Meanwhile, Luna decided to go and see how Lincoln was doing. As she walked down the aisles, she found Lincoln in the stuffed animal aisle. And he seemed to be staring at something in particular.

"Hey Lincoln. Whatcha looking at?" Luna asked. Lincoln just looked at her and then went back to staring at the stuffed rabbit. "Do you want to buy the rabbit?" Lincoln looked down and blushed in embarrassment.

"I know it's for little kids, but still." Lincoln answered. Luna gave Lincoln a gentle smile and grabbed the rabbit of the shelf.

"Well, then. Is this all you want?" Luna asked. Lincoln gave a small nod. "I guess we can go and pay then." Luna led Lincoln to the cash register so that they can pay for the rabbit. After Luna paid for the rabbit, she handed it to Lincoln. As soon as Luna gave Lincoln the rabbit, he stared at it with a giant smile on his face. The biggest that Luna has ever seen the young eleven year old give all day. "Are you going to name it?"

After a few seconds of thought, Lincoln came up with a name. "I think I'll call him Bun Bun." Luna stared at the young boy with bewilderment, but she just smiled at the boy. He was happy. And that's all that mattered.

* * *

As Lincoln and Luna made their way to the food court, Lincoln was staring at Bun Bun with pure happiness. However, he wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone and they both were knocked down to the ground.

"Sorry about that. Are you ok?" said a voice. Lincoln looked up and saw a young boy was standing in front of him. The boy was African American with black hair and glasses. He was wearing a striped shirt and blue jeans.

"Uh yeah. I'm fine." Lincoln answered shyly.

"Good. Sorry again for bumping into you." The boy said. "I was trying to look for my girlfriend, but I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's ok." Lincoln told him. Suddenly Luna ran up to him.

"Lincoln! Are you ok?" Luna asked him. Lincoln nodded which caused Luna to give a sigh of relief. Luna then looked over at the other boy. "Oh, how's it going Clyde? I haven't seen you in a while. How's Haiku doing?"

"Hey Luna. I've been doing well and so has Haiku." Clyde answered. "So who's your friend?"

"This is Lincoln." Luna answered. "He's a foster kid mom and dad took in. Lincoln, this is Clyde. He lives down the street. Clyde's dads are friends of mom's. In fact, one of Clyde's dads works at the hospital and helped mom give birth to Lynn."

"Yeah. I guess you can say I'm a family friend." Clyde said. Clyde's phone then went off. Clyde took a quick look and then put it away. "Sorry guys but I gotta go. I have to meet up with Haiku at the Darkness Emporium. It was nice meeting you Lincoln." And with that, Clyde was off.

"That Clyde is something else." Luna said with a chuckle. "So what did you think of him Linc?"

"He's a little weird. But he seems alright." Lincoln answered. With that, they continued to the food court to meet up with Lori.

* * *

As Luna and Lincoln walked into the food court, they saw Lori talking to a teenager by the register. He was a Hispanic man with black hair. He was also dressed in a work uniform which showed that he worked in the food court. Lori saw them and waved them over.

"Hey guys." Lori greeted. "Lincoln, I want to introduce you to my boyfriend Bobby. Bobby, this is my foster brother Lincoln."

"Hey man. Nice to meet yeah." Bobby said with a smile. "You seem pretty cool. Hey, how about I get you a pretzel. It's on me." Lincoln rubbed his arm and looked at the ground nervously which confused Bobby. "Was it something I said?"

"No Bobby. Lincoln's just a little shy around new people." Lori told him.

"Ah, I see. It's cool." Bobby said. "Yo, Lincoln. If you ever want to hang out, let me know. Alright?" Lincoln gave a small nod and flashed a small smile. A few seconds later, a young Hispanic girl with black hair in a ponytail and a purple sweatshirt walked up to the counter.

"Hey Bobby." the girl greeted. "You got five bucks I can borrow?"

"Yeah sure. Just give a sec." Bobby answered. "Hey Lincoln, this is my younger sister Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne, this is Lori and Luna's foster brother, Lincoln."

Ronnie turned to face the boy that her brother was talking about and flashed a smile.

"Sup. Nice to meet you." Ronnie Anne said. Lincoln looked up to look at the girl and his eyes widened. However this time, it wasn't because of fear. Oh no. this time it was in shock. Lincoln couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful. Lincoln couldn't look away. He then heard a clearing of the throat which snapped him out of his trance. He saw everyone staring at him which caused him to get uncomfortable.

"Hi. It's nice to meet me." Lincoln stuttered. "I mean it's nice to meet you. Yeah it's nice to meet you." Ronnie Anne chuckled a little at what Lincoln just said while Luna and Lori shared an amused glance while Bobby just looked on with a smile on his face.

"Hey I have to go. It was nice meeting you Lincoln." Ronnie said. She then swiped Bobby's pen and a napkin and wrote her number on it. "Here's my number. Call me sometime if you ever want to hang out. Well, see ya. See you later Bobby."

"Later sis." Bobby called after her. Lincoln looked at the napkin and the number with a smile on his face.

"So Lincoln, what did you get from the toy store?" Lori asked. Lincoln then went into his bag and pulled out the stuffed rabbit that Luna bought for him and showed it to Lori. "That's a cute little rabbit." Lincoln gave her a small smile. They then decided to take a seat to wait for Leni and Lola so that they could have their turn with taking Lincoln shopping.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked this chapter. Bun Bun, Clyde, Bobby and Ronnie Anne have arrived onto Meeting a Loud. Next time, we will have a time skip. I know that it will seem sudden, but the past three chapters have been on the same day. so you have been warned. Now, don't get used to daily updates. Like I said, I don't have a update schedule. So if you don't see an update, don't hate me. So, until next time, Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yep. I'm back. Now, I know for this chapter I did a time skip. I know it seemed sudden, but for four stinking chapters, were on the same stinking day. So let's just say it was time to jump ahead. But fear not, you will find out how his shopping with Leni and Lola went. Also, at the end of the chapter I will be making a couple of announcements. So stay tuned for that. Also, I own nothing. Chris Savino owns Loud House and he did a good job on this weeks episodes if I do say so myself. So Chris Savino owns Loud House and I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Three days passed since Lincoln arrived at the Loud House and any sign of Lincoln settling in quickly went down the drain. While the trip to the mall started off well for Lincoln, it sadly ended in disaster.

 _Flashback_

 _Leni and Lola were waiting outside the dressing room for Lincoln. The two had just picked out some clothes for him and he was currently trying them on._

 _"I hope Lincoln likes the outfits we picked out." Leni said._

 _"He will Leni. We worked hard to pick out the perfect outfits for him." Lola said proudly._

 _As she said that, Lincoln exited the changing room wearing the new outfit they picked out for him. The outfit consisted of an orange t-shirt and blue jeans. He was also wearing a black and orange vest hoodie. When he stepped out, he stared at the girls with an uncertain look on his on his face._

 _"So how do I look?" Lincoln asked nervously. The girls just stared at him in silence which made Lincoln feel uncomfortable. Leni then held up a mirror so Lincoln could see how he looked._

 _"See for yourself." Leni said._

 _As Lincoln looked at his reflection in the mirror, he was in awe at what he was seeing. He actually liked this look. Plus, he had a sweatshirt that didn't have holes in it._

 _"I like it." Lincoln said quietly._

 _"Good." Lola said with a smile. "Now, how about you try on these shoes that we picked out for you."_

 _Lincoln stared at the white shoes with interest. Lincoln quickly slid them on and he instantly liked them. Mainly because they weren't held together by duct tape. Lincoln quickly flashed the girls a smile which showed he was satisfied. While Leni and Lola gathered all the clothes that he liked, Lincoln decided to look around the store. He saw a lot of different types of clothes, but none of them really seemed to suit him. As Lincoln looked around, he wasn't watching where he was going and he tripped and stumbled into a bunch mannequins. As Lincoln collected his thoughts, he looked around and saw that everyone in the store was laughing at him._

 _Leni and Lola heard laughter and turned to see a crowd of people around Lincoln and they were laughing at him._

 _"Oh no!" Leni gasped. "Lola, get Lincoln out of here. I'll pay for the clothes." Lola nodded and pushed her way through the crowd and quickly grabbed the embarrassed Lincoln and pulled him out of the store. Leni quickly paid for the clothes and followed suit. She then pulled out her phone and texted the other Loud sisters that they needed to head home as soon as possible._

 _End Flashback_

Since the incident, the girls felt that he was actually worst off than when he first moved in. During the day, Lincoln would either stay in his room and just hang out with Charles or go outside and just sit under the tree. Nights weren't much better. For the past couple nights, Lincoln would wake up from nightmares screaming which always alerted one of the older sisters. On the first night, Lincoln's screaming woke up Lori who immediately ran to his room and saw him breathing heavily which resulted in her trying to calm him down by hugging him and rocking him back and forth while whispering comforting words to him. The second night, Lincoln's screaming woke up Luna and Luan who, like Lori, ran to Lincoln's room and saw him on the floor in a tangle of sheets. After untangling him, they did whatever they could to calm him down. Luna eventually soothed him by gently singing to him which eventually caused him to fall asleep. Luan and Luna put Lincoln back in his bed and gave him Bun Bun. After making sure he was alright, they went back to their room. On the third night, Lynn was walking out of the bathroom when she heard Lincoln screaming. With little hesitation, Lynn sprinted to Lincoln's room and saw him sitting up in his bed drenched in sweat. Lynn did what she could to calm him down. However, nothing seemed to work. Lucky for her, Leni happened to be walking by to check on Lincoln when she saw Lynn trying to calm Lincoln down. Leni instantly helped her sister calm down the young boy. Eventually, Lincoln fell back to sleep.

These sudden nightmares concerned all the members of the Loud house. Lynn Sr. and Rita considered taking Lincoln to a therapist. But, they quickly debunked that idea. Lincoln didn't even talk to them. They doubted that Lincoln would talk to a therapist. The parents decided to talk to Lisa about anyways that they could help the young eleven year old.

"Is there any way we can him Lisa?" Rita asked. "Each night he seems to get worse and worse."

"I know. Ever since the incident at the mall, he just closed himself off." Lynn Sr. said in a worried tone. "Honestly, I think he's worse than before."

"Well I do have to agree with you on that." Lisa said. "But there is really nothing we can do unless he talks to us. But I hardly doubt that happening any time soon."

After the conversation with Lisa, Rita and Lynn Sr. kept a close eye on Lincoln. They would watch him discretely. At dinner Lincoln still sat at the little table that Luna brought up from the basement. Every night, one of the girls would sit next to him and eat with him so that he wasn't alone.

On Saturday, Lincoln was outside playing with Charles. He could hear the noises coming from the house and just sighed.

"Man, they really go nuts on a Saturday, don't they?" Lincoln said. Charles just barked in agreement. Suddenly Lincoln heard a window open and saw an old man with a white mustache sticking his head out the window.

"Hey Louds! Turn it down will you!" the old man shouted. Before the old man went back inside, the old man saw Lincoln sitting under the tree staring at him. "Oh. Hello. Don't reckon I've seen you around here before."

"Um, I moved in with them a few days ago." Lincoln answered nervously.

"Oh. Well in that case, stay right there for a second." the old man said. He quickly ducked back inside and made his way to the backyard. "Well then, what's your name?"

"Lincoln." Lincoln answered shyly.

"Nice to meet you Lincoln." the old man replied. "I'm Mr. Grouse. I've lived next door to the Louds for years. While they may be loud and a little annoying, they are still good kids. The whole family have been good to me for a long time. Every year they would invite me over for Thanksgiving and even visit me on Christmas just so I wouldn't be alone. I remember one year they got me a train ticket so that I could visit my family out of town. They may be noisy but they are still good people. So, do you have a story?"

Lincoln looked at the old man with an uncomfortable look. Grouse saw that the boy seemed to be a little shy and nervous. But, when you have been around as long as he has, you can tell when someone has a tough past. And this boy has had a tough few years.

"Um, I'm a foster child." Lincoln said quietly. As soon as Lincoln said that, Grouse immediately felt bad for the boy.

"I see. You must have had a rough life kid." Mr. Grouse said. "Mind if I give you a word of advice?" Lincoln gave a small nod. "Don't close yourself off. That family in there are doing whatever they can to help you. They are good people with good intentions. You can't let your fear of your past hold you back from getting close to other people. And those girls in that house might actually be the greatest thing to ever happen to you. This family is a sign Lincoln. A sign that things will get better. Heck, they might change your life for the better. You know how I know this?" Lincoln shook his head. "Because they changed mine. It was nice meeting you Lincoln. And if you ever want to talk, just come on over." With that, Grouse turned around and went back to his home.

Lincoln decided to think about what the old man said.

"Maybe I should stop closing myself off." Lincoln said to himself. "But let's face it. It's easier said than done."

* * *

 **Now I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, I did add Mr. Grouse to this for two reasons. First, I felt like Lincoln needed some old man wisdom. Second, I find him hilarious. Now, I have some announcements. In the near future I will be writing more fanfics and posting them. I am currently working on another Loud House Fanfic. Now without revealing to much, this fanfic involves wolves. That is all I will say. So keep an eye open for that. So until next time. Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ever since his talk with Mr. Grouse that afternoon, Lincoln thought about what he said. While he did like them, he still wasn't comfortable telling them about his past. As the day dragged on, Lincoln spent the majority of his time in his room with Charles. As he played with Charles, he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Lincoln asked.

"Hey Linc. It's Luan. Can I come in please?" came the reply from the other side.

"Um, sure." As soon as she heard the answer, Luan walked into the room with one hand behind her back and a smile on her face.

"Hey Lincoln." Luan greeted. "How you doing?"

"Fine I guess." Lincoln said with uncertainty. Luan could only frown when he said that. Ever since the incident at the mall, Lincoln would isolate himself in his room which worried the sisters. Luan could tell the Lincoln wasn't happy, and she decided to make it her mission to get him to smile. So, she grabbed her unicycle and went out to get him something that she thought Lincoln might like.

"So, I went out and got you something today." Luan said with a smile. Now this caught Lincoln's attention.

"What did you get me?" Lincoln asked with curiosity.

"This." Luan answered pulling out the item that she hiding behind her back. The item was a comic book. As Lincoln grabbed the comic, he stared at the hero on the cover curiously.

"Ace Savvy." Lincoln read. "He looks pretty cool. Thanks."

"No problem Linc." Luan told. "Also, mom says dinner will be ready soon. So _comic_ when you are ready. Hahaha! Get it?" Lincoln just gave the young comedian a blank look. He didn't quite know how to react to the pun.

As Luan left the room, Lincoln decided to take a look at the comic and the minute he turned the cover page, he instantly fell in love. He was swept in to the action, the adventure, suspense and drama that the comic offered. As he was reading the comic, he heard the dinner call from Rita.

"Kids! Dinner time!" Rita called. And if on cue, the ten girls ran out of their rooms and down the stairs with Lincoln following slowly. As Lincoln made his way to the kitchen, he took a look at the small table that sat there and then looked at the dining room table. As he looked back and forth between the two tables, Lincoln thought back to what Mr. Grouse said about closing himself off from the family.

 _"Don't close yourself off. That family in there are doing whatever they can to help you. They are good people with good intentions. You can't let your fear of your past hold you back from getting close to other people."_ The words echoed through Lincoln's mind as he thought about where he was going to sit. After thinking it over, he finally made his decision.

Rita and Lynn Sr. were dishing out dinner for the kids. As Rita was dishing out Lisa's food, she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Lincoln standing behind her rubbing his arm nervously.

"Yes Lincoln? What is it?" Rita asked. Lincoln looked up at her with an uncertain look on his face.

"Um, does this table have room for one more?" Lincoln asked with uncertainty. That got everyone's attention. They all looked up from their food and stared at the young eleven year old with shock.

"Of course honey." Rita said with a smile. "There's a spot at the end of the table in between Luna and Lily." With that, Lincoln grabbed his food and sat between the infant and the rocker. Luna flashed him a kind smile as he sat down which Lincoln returned. While Lincoln's decision to sit with the seemed strange, the family decided not to question it. They were just happy that Lincoln finally decided to join them.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was in their rooms relaxing before it was time to go to bed. Lincoln was in his room reading the Ace Savvy comic that Luan gave him. As he continued to read, he suddenly heard a commotion coming from one of the nearby rooms. Lincoln considered ignoring it, but the commotion was very distracting. So Lincoln decided to investigate. As Lincoln stepped out of his room, he discovered that the commotion was coming from the twins' room. As Lincoln peeked in, he saw Lana and Lola arguing.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your animals on your side of the room?!" Lola shouted.

"Well how many times do I have to tell you to keep your stupid girly pink stuff on your side of the room?!" Lana countered. "I don't want your glittery pink trash touching my stuff!"

"Well I don't want your muddy tools and animals touching my dresses!" Lola yelled. As the twins continued to argue, Lincoln watched with silence. He could tell that if someone didn't get involved soon, this argument would get worse. As Lincoln looked around, he realized that no one was exiting their room to deal with this. With a sigh, Lincoln realized that he was the only one that could break this up.

"Uh, guys?" Lincoln said nervously. The twins stopped arguing when they heard Lincoln's voice. They looked over and saw Lincoln standing in their door way.

"Oh. Hi Lincoln." Lana greeted awkwardly. "What can we do for you?"

"I heard a commotion and decided to investigate." Lincoln answered nervously.

"Oh. Sorry if we disturbed you." Lola apologized.

"That's ok." Lincoln said. "Why are you guys fighting?"

"Lana's animals keep tracking mud to my side of the room." Lola complained.

"Well Lola keeps leaving her glitter on my side of the room." Lana retorted.

"Ok. I get that. But why are you guys fighting about it?" Lincoln asked. Now this confused the twins.

"What do you mean?" the asked in unison.

"Well, you guys are twins." Lincoln started. "You guys are supposed to be there for each other. You guys are supposed to support one another." The twins shared a glance as Lincoln continued. "Having a twin means that you will always have someone that will have your back. That you will always have someone that loves you no matter what. It means that when everyone else turns their back on you, your twin will always stand by your side. And you should enjoy every moment that you with your twin. Because one day they won't be around anymore and then you lose your best friend and the one person that you know will always have your back. You know how I know this?" Lana and Lola, who were starting to get teary-eyed, shook their heads. "I know because I used to have a twin sister. She was someone who I could always count on no matter what. She was my best friend."

"What happened to her?" Lola asked. As soon as she asked that, Lincoln started to shake a little. The twins knew what this meant. It meant that he was trying to fight back tears. However, Lana and Lola couldn't fight back the tears anymore.

"I'm so sorry Lola!" Lana cried.

"I'm sorry too Lana!" Lola said crying. The girls turned back to Lincoln and saw that he was still fighting back tears. The twins quickly went up to him and gave their brother a hug. As the three children did their mini group hug, none of them noticed a certain rocker watching the scene with a small smile on her face.

 _He's starting to open up._ Luna thought. _I promise you Lincoln, I will do whatever I can to help you. Because you are my little bro and want to do whatever I can to help you. You have my word._

* * *

 **So. There you have it. Lincoln bonding with the twins. Now I always felt that Lincoln and the twins had a good relationship. I don't care what people say, the twins trust Lincoln and Lincoln trust them. Plus, Lincoln is always the one that fixes their problems. Just look at Project Loud House. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now, the next chapter will be really important. So stay tuned for that. Until next time, peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, this is Chapter 9. Like I said, this is a very important so I hope you like it. Also, check out my other fanfic "Loud Pack". Now I don't own nothing. Loud House is owned by Chris Savino and Liberty is owned by Omega Ultra.**

* * *

Chapter 9

As the days went by, Lincoln showed signs of improvement, though they were very small. One thing that the family noticed was that Lincoln was starting to get involved more around the house. The first case was a few days ago. The girls were doing their chores and since Lincoln was still getting used to things, he didn't have any. As Lincoln walked through the house, he noticed that all the garbage cans were overflowing. This was something that confused him. Luan, who was doing the dishes with Lynn and Lucy, noticed Lincoln's expression.

"Hey Lincoln." Luan greeted. "Something up?"

"Uh, who takes out the garbage?" Lincoln asked. The three girls exchanged glances, trying to figure out how to answer the question.

"Well, taking out the garbage isn't really anyone's job." Lynn answered.

"Yeah. Usually, dad just randomly picks one of us to take it." Lucy explained.

"Oh. I see." Lincoln said while staring at the garbage can.

The girls then went back to doing the dishes. A few seconds later, they heard grunting. They turned around and saw Lincoln pulling the garbage out of the trash can. The girls watched with shock as Lincoln walked around the house and going into each room that contained garbage cans. Soon enough, all the girls were watching in awe as Lincoln continued to collect the trash around the house. Lincoln then took the trash out to the curb and then went around the house and quickly replaced the garbage bags in each can while the family looked on with awe.

The second case was the day after that. Lori was in the living room texting Bobby when she noticed Lincoln hesitantly walking up to her. He looked a little nervous, but also determined.

"Hey Lincoln." Lori greeted kindly. "Do you need something?" She noticed that Lincoln looked a little nervous, so she decided to give him some encouragement. "It's ok Lincoln. Like I said when you moved in, feel free to ask me anything." Lincoln then took a deep breath and looked up at the seventeen year old.

"Um, can you take me to the comic book store?" Lincoln asked nervously. "I, uh, talked to Clyde a couple days ago and he told me that every week the comic book store sells the new issues of the Ace Savvy comic." He then stopped as he started to rub his arm, which the girls noticed that he did that when he was nervous. "But if you're busy, I understand."

"No Lincoln it's ok. I'm not busy. I'll take you to the comic book store." Lori told him gently. She then gently led him to Vanzilla and after convincing Lincoln that he didn't have anything to fear when it came to the minivan. An hour later, the two returned home with Lincoln carrying his new Ace Savvy comic in his hands.

"Thanks Lori." Lincoln said with a smile.

"You're welcome Lincoln." Lori said kindly. With that Lincoln took his comic to his room leaving Lori in the living room with a smile on her face.

While Lincoln did get better, he was still shy. One thing that the family noticed was that Lincoln didn't like to be in large crowds. They first noticed this when they decided to go to the movies.

 _Flashback_

 _As the Loud Family entered the movie theater, the first thing they noticed that it was unusually crowded._

 _"Wow. There are a lot of people here today." Leni said with surprise._

 _"Well this movie did get a good review from critics and was named number one film of last year." Lisa pointed out._

 _As everyone made their way to the ticket line, Lynn Sr. noticed that Lincoln wasn't following them. As he looked around, he saw the young boy standing at the edge of the crowd, and from the looks of it, he was starting to freak out._

 _"Lincoln? Are you ok?" Lynn Sr. asked. Lincoln didn't answer. Mainly because he was starting to hyperventilate._

 _"Lincoln honey. Are you alright?" Rita asked concerned. Lincoln was really sweating and panting heavily. As she wondered why this could be, she took a look around and noticed Lincoln was staring at all the people in the theatre. As Rita thought about it, she came to the realization that Lincoln might not like big crowds of people._

 _"Lynn, we might have a problem." Rita told her husband._

 _"I know." Lynn Sr. told her. "Ok. I'm going to take Lincoln home. You girls enjoy the movie. Call me when the movie is over and I'll come pick you guys up."_

 _"Ok honey." Rita said. "C'mon girls. Let's go."_

 _"Mom, is Lincoln going to be ok?" Lana asked._

 _"I don't know honey." Rita said with a worried expression._

 _End Flashback_

Since the incident at the movie theatre, everyone agreed it was for the best if Lincoln didn't attend their events. But they also knew that he didn't like to be left alone. So, every time the family went to one of the girls' events, Rita, Lynn Sr. or one of the older girls stayed behind to keep him company.

On Saturday, the Loud house was unusually quiet as there were currently only two people within the house. One was Lincoln who was currently in his room. The other was Luna who was in her room practicing for a gig she had Sunday. The rest of the family was at Lynn's baseball game. Luna volunteered to stay behind with Lincoln so that she could keep an eye on him, but also prepare for her gig on Sunday. After practicing for an hour, she decided to go check on Lincoln.

As she opened Lincoln's door, she saw him sitting on his bed with Charles lying next to him holding a picture frame.

"Hey Lincoln." Luna said. "What do you got there?" Lincoln jumped a little at the sound of her voice.

"Hi Luna." Lincoln said quietly. "Just a picture of my family."

"Can I see?" Luna asked. Lincoln nodded as Luna sat next to him on his bed.

She looked at the picture of four people. One of them was a tall man with white hair and a dark beard. The second person was a petite woman with long silver hair. The third person in the picture was a younger version of Lincoln. Standing next to him was a girl that looked almost like a female version of him.

"Is that your sister?" Luna asked. Lincoln gave a small nod. "I bet you two were close, huh?" Lincoln didn't say anything. So Luna pressed on. "Pretty sad that you lost your family so young. Do you want to talk about it?" Lincoln didn't say anything.

Luna suspected that he wouldn't want to talk about the incident with his family, but she wanted to help him get through this.

"Lincoln, please talk to me." Luna begged. "I really want to help you but you aren't letting me. You can't keep closing yourself off." Lincoln said nothing. Luna wondered if he even heard her.

She stood up from the bed and made her way to the door.

"I should have been in that car."

Luna stopped in her tracks when she heard Lincoln said that.

"What?" Luna asked in confusion.

"I should've been in that car." Lincoln said again. "I should've been with them when they left that night. But no, I had to catch a cold and had to stay home with a sitter. I should've been with them when they got into that accident. I would still be with them. I wouldn't have lost my best friend. I wouldn't feel so alone." Lincoln started to cry which prompted Luna to wrap her arms around him. "It's all my fault!"

Luna looked down at him with sympathy. "It isn't your fault, dude."

"Yes it is." Lincoln sobbed. "A few days before the accident, I got into an argument with Liberty. I don't even remember what the argument was about. The fight ended with me telling her that I wished that she wasn't my sister anymore." Lincoln started to cry even more. "It's my fault that they died. It's all my fault."

Luna didn't know what to say. All she knew was that Lincoln needed her. So she kept her arms wrapped around him as he continued to cry in her arms.

* * *

The Loud family entered their home to a surprising sight. When they enter the living room, they saw Luna sitting in the living room with Lincoln lying on the couch next to her with his head on his lap. This sight alone surprised the Louds.

"Luna, what's going on?" Rita asked. "Is everything ok?" Luna looked up at her mother with a worried look.

"I got Lincoln to open up a little today." Luna said.

"That's good, but why are you upset?" Lori asked.

"Well, it's what he told me that has me upset." Luna answered.

"What did he say?" Lynn Sr. asked.

Luna then proceeded to tell her family what Lincoln told her. She didn't leave out any details. When she finished, she saw that her family all had somber looks on her face.

"Wow. That's a story that would break even my dark heart." Lucy said in a depressed voice.

"It seems to me that one of Lincoln's problems seems to be survivor's guilt." Lisa said sadly.

"What are we going to do to help him?" Lola asked.

"Don't worry girls." Rita answered. "We'll think of something. I promise."

* * *

 **So, yeah. I hope you enjoyed this. Um, I'm just going to end right there. I'm going to need a minute. So until next, peace.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The day after Lincoln opened up to Luna; Rita and Lynn Sr. decided that they needed to do something to help Lincoln with his survivor's guilt. The first thing they did was call Chris and see if he could offer any advice on how to deal with this. So as soon as they woke up, Lynn dialed Chris's number. After a few seconds, Chris answered.

"Hello."

"Chris? This is Lynn." Lynn Sr. said.

"Hey Lynn. How are things?" Chris asked.

"Fine." Lynn Sr. asked.

"How's Lincoln doing?" Chris asked. "Has he settled in?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Lynn Sr. told him.

"Is everything ok?" Chris asked worried. "He's not in trouble is he?"

"No he's fine." Lynn Sr. reassured him. "He and the girls get along great and he's settling slowly."

"That's a relief." Chris sighed. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"Well last night, Lincoln opened up to Luna last night about his family's death." Lynn Sr. started. "What we learned is that Lincoln blames himself for his family's death. Lisa has deduced this as survivor's guilt."

"I see. That explains his fear of cars." Chris said. "I had suspected that he had survivor's guilt but I couldn't do anything to help him because he wouldn't talk to me or my wife."

"I see. Is that why he never saw a therapist?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"I did take him to see a few therapists." Chris answered. "But, he wouldn't say anything to them. They told me that he would just look at the ground or play with his sweatshirt zipper. They also said that he would get more and more uncomfortable with each question he was asked. So after his third session, I stopped taking him."

Lynn Sr. took a second to take in the information that he was given. Chris tried to help him but, as Lisa had said, Lincoln wouldn't talk to therapists. So Lynn Sr. immediately knew that taking Lincoln to see a therapist was out of the question.

"Do you have any suggestions to help us deal with Lincoln's survivor's guilt?" Lynn Sr. asked.

Chris didn't answer right away. He had to think about this one. Lincoln's condition was that he felt that he should have been in the car with his family when they died. He also knew that Lincoln blamed himself for what happened to his family. After a few seconds of thinking, he came up with something. But before he could give Lynn Sr. and Rita an answer, he had to be sure of something first.

"Lynn, before I give you an answer, could I ask you something first?" Chris asked.

"Of course." Lynn Sr. answered.

"Has Lincoln bonded with any if your daughters? Has he gotten close to any of them at all?" Chris asked.

The question took Lynn Sr. by surprise. He had to think about this carefully. The first few days he lived with them, he spent most of his time alone or with Charles. However, he did notice that he seemed most comfortable around Luna. Out of all his daughters, she seemed to be trying the hardest to help him get settled in. He also took in the fact that Lincoln opened up to her about his family and she was there to comfort him. He also remembered that Luna was the one who brought up the old kiddie table for him when he wouldn't sit at the normal dining room table. Not only did she do that, but she also sat with him at the kiddie table. No doubt, Lynn Sr. had his answer.

"Well, Lincoln seems to be most comfortable around my third oldest daughter Luna." Lynn answered. "Why do you ask?"

"The reason I ask is because I believe that the best way to help someone like Lincoln is to appoint him a guardian."

"A guardian?" Lynn Sr. repeated confused. "What is that exactly?"

"A guardian is a sibling that makes sure that their younger sibling feels loved and accepted." Chris explained. "The guardian would basically be the sibling that the child feels most comfortable around."

"Oh I see." Lynn Sr. said understanding. "So what you're saying is that the way to help Lincoln, is to appoint one of the our five older daughters to be his guardian?"

"Correct." Chris answered. "And from the sound of it, your daughter Luna seems to be the ideal choice due to the fact that, from what you told me, Lincoln feels most comfortable around her."

"Ok. Thanks Chris." Lynn Sr. said. "Before I hang up, I have to ask, do you know if Lincoln has any other issues that we should know about?"

"Not that I know of." Chris answered. "However, I do wish that I knew what made Lincoln so miserable at his last foster home."

"Answers will probably come in time Chris." Lynn Sr. reassured him.

"I know Lynn." Chris sighed. "Also, just so you know, in two weeks I'll be stopping by to check on Lincoln and to see how he is doing."

"Ok Chris. Thanks for everything." Lynn Sr. told him.

"Anytime Lynn." Chris said. "See you in two weeks."

"Until then. Bye." Lynn Sr. said as he hung up. He then turned to his wife. "So Chris thinks that the best way to help Lincoln is to appoint him a guardian. This is basically someone who will make Lincoln feel comfortable and loved."

"Ok. So who do you think we should appoint?" Rita asked.

"I normally would say Lori due to her being the oldest." Lynn Sr. answered. "But, I think Lincoln is still warming up to her."

"Very true." Rita agreed. "What about Luna? Lincoln seems the most comfortable around her and she was the one he opened up to."

"Agreed." Lynn said. "C'mon. We need to talk to Luna."

* * *

Luna was currently in her room, tuning up her electric guitar. Luan wasn't in the room because she was doing a birthday party for her business, Funny Business. As Luna continued tuning her guitar, she heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." Luna called. The door opened to reveal her parents. "Hey guys. Did you call Chris? What did he say? Is there a way for us to help Lincoln?"

"Slow down Luna." Rita soothed. "One question at a time. Now we did call Chris. He said that he did suspect that Lincoln had survivor's guilt and he did try to help him but to no avail."

"So is there no way for us to help the little dude?" Luna asked sadly.

"Well Luna, he did suggest something to us." Lynn Sr. answered. "But before we tell you, I want you to answer this question: How do you honestly feel about Lincoln?"

Now the question took Luna by surprise. But she had an answer for her parents.

"Honestly, I think Lincoln is one of the kindest dudes I have ever met." Luna answered. "I've seen how he is with Charles and how well he takes care of him. He's gentle with the younger sibs, and he was willing to take out the trash." Luna chuckled at that. "But, every time I see him, I see someone that needs help. I see someone needs someone to help him stop hurting and move on. I know that he's been talking to Mr. Grouse and I know that he is probably the reason Lincoln is starting to open up more and try to attempt to settle in. But, I want to help him. I don't see him as some random boy living with us. I see him as my little brother because that is what he is. He's my little brother and I want to help him."

Rita and Lynn Sr. shared a glance and a smile which showed that they got the answer that they wanted to hear.

"Good to hear that Luna." Rita told her. "Now your father and I have a very important job for you."

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"We want you to be Lincoln's guardian." Lynn Sr. answered. "What that means is that it will be your job to make sure Lincoln feels happy and loved and comfortable here. It also means that you will also have to help him move on from his past. Can we count on you Luna?"

"You can count on me dad." Luna said with determination and with little hesitation.

"Good to hear." Rita said relieved. "We're counting on you Luna. Make us proud." With that, the two parents exited the room, leaving Luna alone with her thoughts.

"I promise you mom and dad; I will do whatever I can to help Lincoln." Luna said to herself. "And I promise you Lincoln that I will make sure that you will always feel loved and that I will help you move on and deal with your past. And that is a promise that I will never break."

* * *

 **That was a good cookie. Now I hope you liked the chapter. The next chapter will be important. You will finally find out what happened to Lincoln in his other foster home. Now, I want you guys to go to you kitchen and eat a cookie. Now until next time, Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Luna was exhausted. All day she had been researching survivor's guilt and how to treat it. Sadly, she came up empty. However Luna wasn't one to give up that easily. She decided that instead of trying to completely get rid of Lincoln's survivor's guilt, she decided to just ease it. After looking up possible ways to ease it, Luna decided to call it a day and head to bed. But despite how tired she was, she couldn't fall asleep. Luna looked at the bunk below her and saw that Luan was out like a light.

"At least someone is able to sleep." Luna muttered. "Maybe I should check on Lincoln."

With that, the resident rocker quietly climbed down from her bed and made her way to Lincoln's room. As she approached the room, she hesitated. Was she really ready for this type of responsibility? Was she ready to be someone's guardian? Luna immediately shook the doubt away. She had to be ready. Lincoln needed her and that thought gave her courage to continue with her mission. As she peered into his room, she saw that the only person in there was Charles, who was fast asleep. Now this concerned the fifteen year old. She knew that he wasn't in the bathroom because the door was open.

"If he's not upstairs, maybe he's downstairs." Luna said to herself.

Luna then made her way to the stairs that lead to the living room. As she made her way downstairs, she saw a light coming from the living room. As she continued walking down the steps, she saw that the T.V. was on. At first, she thought that her parents forgot to turn the television off, but as she looked closer, she saw that someone was is in the living room. And person was the exact person she was looking for.

"Lincoln? Is that you dude?" Luna asked. Lincoln jumped a little when he heard her voice. He relaxed after he saw who it was that was talking.

"Oh, hi Luna." Lincoln greeted nervously. "Did I wake you?"

"No dude. I was already awake." Luna answered. "But if I may ask, why are you up exactly? You do know that it's almost midnight right?"

"Yeah I know." Lincoln answered quietly. "But I couldn't sleep. Sometimes if I can't sleep, I get up and watch T.V. Your parents said that it was ok."

Luna could only sigh at the last part. Despite being her for over a week, Lincoln still called her parents by their first names.

"You do know that you can call them mom and dad right?" Luna reminded him.

"Yeah but they aren't my though." Lincoln said "Right? I mean, I'm just some kid that's living with you for a while. I'm not a part of this family. Besides, who would want a white haired boy as a member of their family anyways?" Lincoln then looked down at the ground in sadness.

Luna looked at Lincoln in shock. She didn't know what to say. But, she then realized that this was her first real test as his guardian. So she knew that she had to tread lightly.

"Lincoln, look at me." Luna ordered. Lincoln looked up. "You are not just some random kid living with us. As long as you are living here, you are a member of this family. Just because you aren't related by blood doesn't mean anything. You are my little brother. I don't care if you have white hair. I don't care that mom didn't give birth to you. All that matters is that you are surrounded by people that care about you. People who want to help you move on and deal with your past. But, we can't help you if you don't let us."

Lincoln looked up at the older girl in silence. He didn't know how to respond. Did she really care about him that much? Did she really want to help him? Did this whole family want to help him? It had been a while since he had someone care about him like that.

"Wow, it's been a while since someone has cared about me like that." Lincoln said with a sad smile. "I guess since it's been so long, I forgot what it was like to be loved by someone." The young boy looked at Luna with a small smile. "Can I tell you something personal?"

"Of course dude." Luna answered.

"I always wondered what it would be like to have and older sister." Lincoln told her. "For a while, I wondered what it would be like to have an older brother. But it wasn't as good of an experience as I thought it would be." Lincoln immediately stopped talking after he said that and immediately started to shake. Luna saw this and immediately put a comforting arm around his shoulder. As much as she wanted to question him, she knew that he wouldn't answer if he was forced. After a few seconds, Lincoln calmed down. The two then sat in silence as they watched T.V.

"Luna? Can I ask you something?" Lincoln asked. Luna looked at Lincoln with a curious expression.

"Ask away." Luna told.

"You're a singer right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you can sing a song that my mom used to sing to me and Liberty?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure." Luna answered. She then reach over and grabbed her guitar that was next to the couch. "What's the song?"

"The song was 'You are my Sunshine'." Lincoln answered.

"You got it bro." Luna said with a smile. She then started to play the song.

" _You are my sunshine._

 _My only sunshine._

 _You make me happy_

 _When skies are grey._

 _You'll never know dear_

 _How much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away._

 _The other night dear_

 _While I lay sleeping_

 _I dreamt I held you in my arms._

 _When I awoke dear_

 _I was mistaken_

 _So I hung my head and cried."_

Luna looked over and saw Lincoln was starting to fall asleep which slowly brought a smile to her face. She then continued the song.

" _You are my sunshine._

 _My only sunshine._

 _You make me happy_

 _When skies are gray._

 _You'll never know dear_

 _How much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away._

 _Please don't take my sunshine away._

 _Please don't take my sunshine away."_

When Luna finished the song, she saw that Lincoln was asleep which brought a smile to her face. She then picked up the eleven year old and carried him to his room. Careful not to disturb Charles, she placed Lincoln on the bed and pulled the covers over him and placed Bun Bun under his arm. She then placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Good night bro." Luna whispered. "Luna loves you."

* * *

 **So there you have it. Like I said, not really sure about this chapter. Wasn't even gonna update today. But, my friend Smokescreen2814 told me that today Loud House was celebrating its one year anniversary. So, I immediately got to work on this. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Also, in honor of this occasion, I want you guys to share your favorite Loud House episode. Also, keep and eye open for the next chapter of Loud Pack. It should be up later in the week. So until next time, farewell.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning, after everyone was ready for the day, Luna called a meeting of the sisters in her room. After all her sisters were gathered, Luna called the meeting to order.

"Alright dudes, you are probably wondering why I called this meeting." Luna started.

"Uh yeah." Lola said angrily. "Why did you call this meeting? Isn't that usually Lori's job?"

"Yeah Luna." Lori agreed. "What's the big idea?"

"So as you guys know, Mom and Dad appointed me as Lincoln's guardian." Luna told them. "Now, I know that this is a big responsibility that I am willing to bear, but I feel that I can't do this alone. I know that when Lincoln first started living with us, we all said that we wanted to help him."

"Get to the point already Luna!" Lynn said irritably.

"Give me a second, sis!" Luna retorted. "What I'm trying to say is that I want you guys to help me. I feel that the best way to help Lincoln is to make him feel loved. Last night, he told me that he doesn't feel that he belongs here. I know that we all want to make him feel like he belongs here. So will you dudes help me? Please?"

The girls thought about what Luna said. Yes they knew that their parents appointed Luna to be Lincoln's guardian. And yes they knew that Luna was taking this job very seriously. But they knew that Luna brought up a very good point. They all wanted to help Lincoln deal with his past.

"We're in!" the girls said in unison.

"Rockin." Luna said with a smile. "Now, does anyone have any ideas?"

"What if we try to spend time with him?" Leni suggested.

"Spending time with Lincoln could very well ease his mind." Lisa agreed.

"Ok guys. Let's do this." Luna says pumped.

"Yeah!" the girls say in unison.

"Guys! I hear Lincoln!" Lana exclaims.

"Sweet! I'm going to see if he wants practice sports with me!" Lynn said excitedly. Lynn quickly leaves the room, and jumps in front of Lincoln, startling him.

"Hi Lynn. What's going on?" Lincoln asked quietly.

"Nothing much." Lynn answered. "I was wondering if you wanted to practice floor hockey with me." Lynn then pulls out a hockey stick. But no one could've predicted what happened next. The minute Lynn pulled out the hockey stick, Lincoln's eyes widened and he began to shake with fear.

"Lincoln? Are you ok?" Lynn asked concerned.

"P-please. I-I'm sorry i-if I did something wrong." Lincoln said trembling. "P-please. D-don't hurt me." Lincoln's trembling attracted the attention of the rest of the girls who immediately rushed to the scene. The first thing they saw when they got out there was Lincoln shaking in fear. Luna immediately turned her attention to Lynn.

"Lynn! What did you do?" Luna yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" Lynn protested. "All I did was ask him if he wanted to play some floor hockey and all of sudden he started freaking out."

Luna looked at Lincoln and saw that he was still shaking with fear. She immediately took action and slowly approached him.

"It's ok Lincoln." Luna told him. "Just relax. No one is going to hurt you. Ok? So please just relax."

Lincoln looked up at her. When he looked up at her, Luna looked into his eyes and she saw something that she had seen a few times now. Fear. But this time, this fear that she was witnessing was worse. She immediately got down to his level and pulled him in for a hug and gently stroked his hair. After he calmed down, Luna released him.

"A-are you s-sure I didn't d-do anything wrong?" Lincoln asked fearfully.

"I promise you dude. You didn't do anything wrong." Luna told him. Lynn then decided to approach him.

"I'm sorry Lincoln." Lynn apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's ok." Lincoln said quietly. However, Lynn was still confused.

"So why did you think I was going to hurt you?" Lynn asked confused.

"No reason." Lincoln answered quickly.

"C'mon Linc, get real." Luan scoffed. "No one freaks out over a hockey stick for no reason."

"Yeah." Lola agreed. "You don't really expect us to believe that you suddenly have a fear of hockey sticks."

"That would be highly unlikely." Lisa pointed out.

"Guys, it's nothing." Lincoln said.

"Dude, this isn't nothing." Luna told him. "This isn't the first time you showed fear out of nowhere. But this is the worst case yet."

"I'm fi-." Lincoln started saying before he was interrupted by Lori.

"Lincoln stop." Lori told. "You are obviously not fine. Since you have been here we have been trying to help you, but you haven't been letting us." Lori then begins to tear up. "Why won't you let us help you Lincoln? Why can't you see that we really want to help you? Can't you see that we care about you?"

Lincoln couldn't look the seventeen year old in the eye. Or any of them for that matter. He then felt a nudging on his hand. He looked down and saw that Charles had made his way upstairs. The dog gave his master a look that said it all. Lincoln looked up and saw that all the girls had the same look on their faces. The look of concern and sadness.

"Why do you guys want to help me so badly?" Lincoln asked. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw that it was Luna.

"Dude, remember what I told you last night? We want to help you because we care about you." Luna answered. "Lincoln, don't you see that you're not just another kid living here? You are a member of this family. And we really want to help you. But only if you let us."

Lincoln sat on the floor in silence as he took in what Luna just told him. After a few seconds of silence, Lincoln finally spoke up.

"Do you really want to help me?" Lincoln asked. All ten head nodded.

"We truly due Linky." Leni answered. "So please let us."

Lincoln looked around. After a few seconds. He gave in.

"You girls are right." Lincoln said quietly. "Maybe it's time that I finally talked to someone. Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." Lucy answered.

"Ok." Lincoln sighed. "Um, can we go somewhere more private?"

"Sure." Lori answered. "We can go to me and Leni's room."

With that, all eleven kids got up and made their way to Lori and Leni's room and prepared to hear Lincoln's story.

* * *

 **Well guys. It's finally going to happen. You will finally hear Lincoln's story. And this time, it is actually gonna happen. I promise. It probably won't be posted til later in the week. So please be patient. But, for you Loud Pack fans, the next chapter for that will be posted either tomorrow or Tuesday. But, until then, Peace.**


	13. Lincoln's Story

**Ok guys. The chapter you have been waiting for. You guys have waited thirteen chapters for it and now it's finally here. Now, I feel like I need to add a quick disclaimer.**

 **Warning: the following chapter contains mentions of physical abuse and animal abuse with also mentions of severe injuries. Reader's discretion is advised. Loud House is owned by Chris Savino.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Everyone walked into Lori and Leni's room and took a seat with Lincoln sitting on Lori's bed. Next to him sat Luna while Charles lay on Lincoln's lap. The rest of the girls sat either on the floor or on Leni's bed. After he made sure everyone was gathered around, Lincoln took a deep breath and began to tell his story.

"After my family died in the car crash, I was put into Foster Care." Lincoln began. "My parents didn't really have any siblings that were able to take care of me. So they put me in a Foster Home."

"That was the foster home that you lived in before you came here right?" Lori asked. Lincoln nodded.

"Yeah." Lincoln answered. "Chris thought I would like hanging out with other boys. So he put me in a foster home with ten other boys." Lincoln stopped talking. He took a deep breath and then continued. "When I first got there, everything started off fine. The other boys were nice to me at first. They were nice at first. They let me join in on their activities and took me to the arcade and the amusement park. It was fun." Lincoln flashed a smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were these boys' names?" Lisa asked.

"Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Lyle, Lars, Leif, Lexx, Levi and Leon." Lincoln answered. "Like I said, it started off fine. But, I then realized that they weren't as nice as they seemed."

"What do you mean?" Lynn asked curiously. Lincoln didn't answer right away. The girls understood that reliving these traumatic memories must be hard for Lincoln, so they understood why he kept pausing.

"Well, when I was living there, I had to share a room with Lyle and Lars." Lincoln explained. "The first morning I was there, I fell out of my bed and accidentally woke up Lyle and Lars. They punched me. Hard."

"Wait. They punched you for waking them up?" Luan asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah. When I was finally able to get out of the room, I ran into Luke." Lincoln told them. "He told me that he wanted me to help him clean the bathroom. When we walked into the bathroom, I saw that he didn't bring any cleaning supplies."

"I already don't like where this is going." Lucy said grimly.

"When is asked him where the cleaning supplies were, he told me that he was looking at the cleaning supplies. Before I could react, he grabbed me and stuck my head in the toilet and used my head to clean the dirty toilet." Lincoln shuttered at the memory.

"Was everyday like that?" Leni asked.

"Yeah." Lincoln answered. "Every day seemed to get worse. Luke and Lyle like to beat me up every day. It felt like at times, they took turns. But the other boys were just as bad. Lane would pull cruel pranks on me. Leif and Lexx would steal my clothes just because they had no clean laundry. Loki and Loni always made fun of me. One time, Loki kicked me out of his car because he didn't want me to embarrass him. It was a long walk home."

"Wow. Those boys sound terrible." Lana said sadly.

"Yeah. The bullies." Lola agreed.

Luna took in every detail that Lincoln described. She suddenly had answers to several questions that she had. But she had one question that she had wanted to ask for over a week now.

"Bro, did those boys do something to you that involved sauerkraut?" Luna asked. Lincoln nodded.

"Yeah." Lincoln answered. "Luke liked shove the whole container of sauerkraut in my face. It hurt. Sometimes he would throw it at me. For a while I didn't eat sauerkraut."

"Why?" Lynn asked. But as soon as she asked that, she was almost afraid of his answer.

"I was kinda afraid that Luke would start hitting me with it." Lincoln answered. "But honestly, that wasn't the worst thing they did to me. One time, Levi broke Loki's phone and blamed me for it. So Loki beat me up for it. He actually was the one who chipped my tooth. He also once threw me down a bunch of stairs because I went into his room by accident. I ended up with a dislocated shoulder." The girls gasped in horror with this revelation. These boys dislocated Lincoln's shoulder. They looked at Lincoln and saw that he was shaking. They knew that this was hard for him. But they also knew Lincoln needed to do this. He needed to open up. "Honestly, the worst thing that they did to me wasn't them dislocating my shoulder."

"They did something worse!?" Luna cries out, horrified. She couldn't imagine anything worse that getting thrown down the stairs.

"What did they do that was worse than dislocating your shoulder?" Lori asked nervously.

"Lyle did sports." Lincoln told them. "I didn't often go to the games. But our caretaker convinced me to go to one of Lyle's hockey games. It was the first and only game of Lyle's that I attended. While I was in the stands, it started to get crowded. Really crowded. I started to freak out a little bit. One of my freak outs distracted Lyle and he missed the game winning shot." Lincoln stopped talking and started to tremble. "W-when we got h-home, L-Lyle a-attacked me in the hallway. He blamed me for him losing the hockey game. I t-tried to e-escape. B-but Luke grabbed me and h-held me down. Lyle t-then g-grabbed his h-hockey s-stick and s-started b-beating me with it." The girls gasped in horror. The twins were even starting to tear up a little. "He broke my arm, ankle and my nose. They told me that if I told anyone what they did to me, they would beat me up again."

"How long did they do this to you?" Lisa asked. Her normally bored voice starting to break.

"Two years." Lincoln told them. "When Chris got me Charles, he kept me company. He also would try to protect me from the other boys. But, one dog can only do so much against ten boys."

"Two months ago. Chris told dad that you ran away two months ago. What happened?" Lori asked.

"The day before I ran away, Luke and Lars were angry for some reason. They liked to take their anger out on me." Lincoln told them. "When they enter the room, Charles got between them and me. Normally they backed down when he did that. But Luke wasn't having it. So, he kicked Charles to get him out of the way. Luke then started talking trash about Charles. Everything he said just kept making me angrier and angrier. So I finally snapped and punched him in the face. Luke was angry. He told me that he was going to let this slide this one time. But he then said that if he saw me the next morning, he was going to break every bone in my body. So that night, me and Charles ran away and we didn't stop running until I made sure that I was far away from that home."

"And then Chris's daughter found you wandering the streets." Luna finished. She then looked at Lincoln and saw that he was starting to tear. The girls all saw this and gathered around and pulled him into a group hug.

"I hated that place." Lincoln cried. "For two years they made my life miserable. So when Chris told me that he found me another foster home, I was scared that this new family would be like the last one." He then looked up at the girls with a sad smile. "I'm sorry I thought that."

"It's ok Linc." Luan told him. "We get it."

"Really?" Lincoln asked. "I would've thought you would think badly of me."

"Lincoln, we would never think badly of you. We love you bro." Luna told him. "And if you want, we can help you move on and help you get better. Help you deal with your past. What do you say?"

Lincoln didn't answer right away. The more he thought about it, he realized that maybe Mr. Grouse was right. Maybe these girls could help him.

"Ok. Where do we start?" Lincoln asked.

* * *

 **Well, I hope this is what you guys liked this chapter. Next few chapters will be about Lincoln's road to recovery. So stay tuned for that. Now I probably won't update for a few day because I need to work on these chapters and that will take time. So please be patient. Anyways, until next time. Peace.**


	14. The Road to Recovery Part 1: the Sisters

**Hello. Here is chapter 14 of Meeting a Loud. Now, after you read this, I would like you to read the author's note at the end of the chapter. It's important. Thank you. Loud House is owned by Chris Savino. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 14

The girls were all gathered in Lori and Leni's room preparing for a sleepover. They figured that one of the ways to help Lincoln move on was to remind him what it is like to have siblings that cared about him. So, Leni suggested that they have a sleepover. This was something everyone agreed on, even though Lincoln needed a little encouragement from Luna. As they all prepared their sleeping bags, the girls couldn't help but feel excited for this.

"This is so exciting!" Leni exclaimed. "I can't remember the last time we had a sleepover together."

"I believe that it was last month that we had a sleepover last." Lisa pointed out.

"True, but this is the first one with Lincoln." Lori reminds them. "Do you think he'll like the sleeping bag we got him?"

When they were first discussing the sleepover, Lincoln revealed that he didn't have a sleeping bag. Feeling bad for him, the girls decided to go to the mall and buy him a nice orange sleeping bag as a present.

As they were setting up, Luan noticed that Luna hadn't said anything. And this concerned her.

"Hey Luna. You ok?" Luan asked concerned. "You've been quiet since dinner. Everything ok?"

"Yeah." Luna sighed. "It's just, do you guys think that this sleepover will help ease Lincoln's nightmares? I mean we all know how bad his nightmares get. And we all know how badly he freaks out when he has these nightmares. Maybe I'm just overthinking things."

"No Luna, you're not overthinking things." Lori told her. "Your being Lincoln's guardian. And as his guardian, this is how you should be thinking."

"Yeah Luna. Don't worry about it." Lynn agreed.

"You guys are right." Luna said with a smile. "I wonder what's taking Lincoln so long."

"Yeah. He's taking forever." Lola complained.

"Maybe someone should go check on him." Lana suggested.

"I'll do it." Lucy volunteered. With that, she got up and made her way to Lincoln's room. As she got closer, she heard a noise coming from the other side of the door. Curious, she opened the door, and saw Lincoln and Charles under Lincoln's bed and it seemed that they were looking for something.

"Do you see it Charles?" Lincoln asked.

"Bark." Charles answered.

"It has to be here somewhere." Lincoln said with frustration.

"Bark bark." Charles barked.

"No it's not in the closet. My room is a closet." Lincoln reminded the dog. "Where can it be?"

"Lincoln, what are you looking for?" Lucy asked.

"Hi Lucy." Lincoln greeted. "I can't seem to find Bun Bun. I don't want to sleep without him."

"Have you checked under the bed covers?" Lucy suggested.

Lincoln and Charles exchanged a quick glance and crawled out from under the bed. Lincoln immediately stood up and pulled the covers back to reveal Bun Bun.

"Huh, I guess I forgot to take him off the bed when I made it this morning." Lincoln said embarrassed. "Thanks Lucy."

"You're welcome." Lucy told him. "C'mon. Everyone is waiting for you."

Lincoln and Charles followed Lucy to Lori and Leni's room and like Lucy said, everyone was patiently waiting for him. When he entered the room, the girls happily greeted him.

"Lincoln!" the girls greeted.

"Sorry I'm late." Lincoln apologized nervously. "I was trying to find Bun Bun."

"It's cool dude." Luna assured him. "We're just happy that you made it."

"And now that you're here, let's have some fun!" Lynn yelled with excitement.

Everyone was fast asleep in there sleeping bags, tired out after several hours of fun which included watching a movie, a pillow fight and a game of truth or dare and surprisingly, Lincoln came up with some pretty crazy dares. One included daring Lola to put one of her dressed in the toilet which got a laugh out of everyone, even Lola.

As everyone slept, they were suddenly awakened by screaming. They looked over and saw Lincoln shouting in his sleep. They immediately rushed over to him. Lynn reached him first.

"Lincoln wake up!" Lynn told him. She then shakes him which causes him to wake up, but out of nowhere, throws a punch at Lynn, which she caught.

"Whoa dude. Relax. It's just us." Luna told him.

Lincoln looked around and saw that the girls were surrounding him and looking at him with concerned faces. Lincoln then felt something grab his hand and saw that Lynn was still holding his fist in her hand. Realizing what he did, Lincoln quickly pulled his hand back and looked at the ground in shame.

"I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean i-it." Lincoln said trembling.

"It's ok Lincoln." Lynn assured him. "You reacted through instinct."

Hearing that she wasn't mad at him, made Lincoln feel a little better. However, the girls stilled had concern on their faces.

"I take it that you had another nightmare?" Lori asked him. Lincoln didn't answer. Only silently nodded his head.

"Do you want to talk about it." Luna asked him. "Maybe you'll feel better."

Lincoln didn't respond and just looked at the ground.

"Was the dream about your old foster home?" Luan asked. Lincoln nodded.

"Was it bad?" Leni asked. Lincoln nodded again.

"What was it about?" Luna asked.

"I dreamt that I was back in my old foster home and that my old foster brothers were coming to finish what they started." Lincoln said with fear. "I then dreamed that I was in the living room and the boys found me and dragged me back to the old foster home."

"Wow. That's dark. Even for me." Lucy said in her usual monotone.

"Lincoln, if I may ask, are you afraid that you are going to be sent back to that foster home?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah." Lincoln answered. Luna then threw her arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.

"Don't worry bro." Luna told him. "We aren't going to let anyone send you back to that home."

"Promise?" Lincoln asked.

"Promise." the girls said in unison.

Lincoln looked around the room and smiled.

"Alright guys. It's late, so everyone go back to sleep." Lori ordered. After she said that, all the girls moved their sleeping bags and put them closer to Lincoln. After everyone was settled in, they went back to sleep. Lincoln fell asleep last with a smile on his face. He didn't have a nightmare for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, the girls woke up and saw that Lincoln and Charles were not in the room. Worried, the girls got up and made their way downstairs to see if he was down there. When they made it to the bottom of the stairs, they looked into the kitchen and saw Lincoln by the stove, cooking.

"Lincoln?!" the girls said in shock.

Lincoln jumped in shock when he heard them.

"Hi guys." Lincoln greeted nervously.

"What are you doing Lincoln?" Leni asked.

"Um, I wanted to make you guys breakfast." Lincoln told them.

"Why?" Lynn asked.

"I wanted to thank you guys for last night." Lincoln answered. "For helping me deal with my nightmares."

"Bro, you don't need to do this." Luna told him. "We helped you because we care about you and we want to help you."

"I know, but you guys have done so much to me, I wanted to do something for you." Lincoln explained. "So I made you guys eggs."

"Dear brother, you do realize that we all like our eggs prepared differently." Lisa pointed.

"I know. Your dad gave a list of how you guys like your eggs." Lincoln told them.

The girls exchanged glances. They keep telling Lincoln that Lynn Sr. was his dad as well as theirs. But he still called them by their first name. But, they decided that was a problem to deal with another time. Right now, he made them breakfast. So they might as well eat it.

"Ok Lincoln, let's see how you did." Lori told him. "How does everyone like their eggs?"

"Let's see." Lincoln started. "Lori, you like your egg hard boiled."

"Correct." Lori said.

"Egg whites for Leni."

"That's right Linky." Leni said with a smile.

"Sunny side up for Luna."

"You got it bro." Luna said while rubbing his head.

"Funny side up for Luan. I still don't know how the yolk changed from a circle to a square."

"It's probably an _egg_ -cellent story." Luan joked.

"Scrambled for Lynn."

"Yep." Lynn confirmed.

"Burnt for Lucy."

"This is something that would warm my heart. If I had one." Lucy said in her usual monotone.

"Deviled for the twins."

"Thanks Lincoln." the girls said in unison.

"Fried for Lisa."

"That is correct dear sibling." Lisa said.

"And extra gooey for Lily."

"Haha goo goo." Lily giggled.

"I guess you do know your stuff." Lori said impressed. "Now let's see how these taste."

With that said the girls dug in and took a bite of their breakfast. The minute they took a bite, their eyes widened and they turned their attention to Lincoln who was rubbing his arm nervously.

"I take it you don't like it?" Lincoln said nervously. "I don't cook that much, but it's something that my mom taught me how to do. So I understand if you hate it."

"Bro, these eggs aren't good." Luna told him. Lincoln looked down in disappointment.

"THESE EGGS ARE DELICIOUS!" the girls shouted in unison. Lincoln looked up with surprise.

"Really? You like them?" Lincoln asked surprised.

"Yeah bro. These eggs are delicious." Lynn said with her mouth full.

"Yeah Lincoln." Lori agreed. "You got quite the talent Linc."

Lincoln looked up at Lori with a smile on his face. He then grabbed his own eggs and joined the girls for breakfast.

* * *

After they finished breakfast, the kids spent the rest of the day, relaxing in the living room. As they were relaxing, the kids heard a knock at the door. Lori went up and answered it. When they opened it, the person that was knocking was Clyde.

"Hey guys." Clyde greeted.

"Hey Clyde. What are you doing here?" Lori asked.

"Well I heard from Haiku who heard from Lucy that you guys were helping Lincoln deal with his past. So I came to see if I can help." Clyde explained. The girls looked up from what they were doing and looked at each other, and then at Lincoln, and then at Clyde.

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Luna says thoughtfully. "Maybe having Lincoln hang out with someone his own age would be good for him." She then looked at Lincoln who looked back at her with a shy look on his face. "What do you say Linc? Want to hang out with Clyde for a few hours?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Lincoln answered quietly. With that Lincoln got up and made his way to the door. Before he left, he turned his attention to Lana. "Lana? Can you take care of Charles for me today?" Lana looked at the boy with wide eyes. She couldn't believe that Lincoln was trusting her with looking after his best friend.

"You can count on me Lincoln." Lana promised.

"Thanks." Lincoln says. Lincoln then walked over to the door where Clyde was waiting.

"Alright Linc, let's have some fun." Clyde said with a smile as he led Lincoln out the door.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this. Now this is part one of many. So stay tuned. I will probably update this weekend. The next chapter will involve Clyde and someone else. The other person will be a surprise. So that's something to look forward to. Now, while I have your attention, there is something that I want to say real quickly. Now, recently we lost a few members of the fandom because of some bad posts made by guests. Now, I know this is a problem in the fandom. And I recently received a comment on "Meeting a Loud" that was only criticizing the story. But, I ain't bothered by that because these comments are made by cowards. They don't seem to get that we do this for fun. I got into fanfiction about year ago and I enjoyed it very much. Now, a few months ago, I discovered this fandom. And almost immediately, I was hooked. As I read the fanfics made by writers like Omega Ultra, Smokescreen2814, Sunblast X, Samtastic 3.0, SickTwisteMind and several others, I became inspired to write my own. So, Meeting a Loud was born. And it gained quite a following. But as I continued working on this and reading other fanfics, I noticed something that us fanfic writers had in common. We don't do this because we have to. We do it because we want to. Now I've only been doing this for a month. But, I'm not doing this for profit. I'm doing it because I want to share my work with all of you. That's the reason we authors do this. I'm glad that I joined this fandom. I'm glad that I've been able to communicate with Omega Ultra, Smokescreen2814, Emmaelise401 and others that I have sent PMs to. And you guys are the reason I do this. What I'm trying to say is this: don't worry; I ain't going anywhere anytime soon. Thank you for reading. So, until next time. Farewell**


	15. RTR Part 2: Clyde and Ronnie Anne

**Hello. Here is chapter 15 and part 2 of the road to recovery. Now I'm sure you guys figured out that it was Ronnie Anne. It was kinda obvious. But you will never guess who is doing part 3. Loud House is owned by Chris Savino.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Clyde and Lincoln made their way through the neighborhood to Clyde's place. The two walked in silence because neither knew what to say. Lincoln was still a little weary of Clyde, and Clyde didn't want to accidentally say something to upset him. But Clyde knew that he had to say something eventually.

"So, do you play any video games?" Clyde asked trying to break the ice. "I have a few at my house."

"Um, I used to play back at my old home in Detroit." Lincoln answered quietly. "But when I was put into foster care I stopped playing."

"Why?" Clyde asked curiously. "Why did stop?"

"Back in Detroit, I would play with my sister." Lincoln explained. "But, when she died, I didn't see a reason to play anymore. I felt like it would only bring back painful memories."

"I get it." Clyde said. The two continued walking in silence.

After a few minutes of walking the two approached a nice looking one story home. The two walked up the driveway and made their way to the front door. When they entered the house, Lincoln noticed that the house was a lot neater than the house he was staying in.

"Wow. This house is spotless." Lincoln said impressed.

"Well it helps when there are only three people and two cats living here." Clyde pointed out. "Dad! Dad! I'm home."

As if on cue, two men walk into the room. One was a tall, skinny white man while the other was a short stocky African American man.

"Welcome back Clyde." the two said in unison. Clyde then turned his attention to Lincoln.

"Lincoln, these are my dads: Howard and Harold. Dads, this is Lincoln. He's the boy that I told you about." Clyde said.

"Oh, so this is the foster boy that the Loud family took in." Harold said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Lincoln." Howard says with a smile. Lincoln looked at the ground and rubbed his arm.

"Nice to meet you to Mr. McBride and Mr. McBride." Lincoln says nervously.

The couple shared a concerned glance and then looked at Clyde with confused looks.

"Lincoln's a little shy. At least that's what the Louds told me." Clyde explained. "He's kinda had a rough couple of years. So the girls are doing whatever they can to help him and I offered to help out."

"Well that's good that you want to help Clyde." Harold told his son with a smile. He then turned his attention to Lincoln. "Lincoln, you are welcome to come here anytime." Lincoln flashed a small smile but continued to look at the floor.

"We're going to play some video games in the living room." Clyde told his parents. "C'mon Linc."

The two made their way to the living room. Lincoln sat on the couch while Clyde went through his collection of video games.

"So, I got Ace Savvy the game, Muscle Fish Fights, Zombie Smash, and Road Rage." Clyde listed. "Which one you want to play?"

Lincoln looked at the four games with interest. All four looked inviting to him. But in the end, he decided on the Muscle Fish game. After Clyde put the game in, the two started to play. Lincoln at first struggled to get a hang of the controls, but after a few tries, he eventually got the hang of it. The two played for an hour and decided to take a quick brake.

"So," Clyde started. "How do you like living with the Louds?" Lincoln looked up with surprise.

"It's not too bad." Lincoln answered quietly. "I mean it's interesting. Everyone seems to have a unique personality and they are really nice."

"Yeah. I always thought they were cool." Clyde agreed. "I actually one had a crush on Lori."

Lincoln looked at him with wide eyes. "Really? She's six years older than you." Lincoln said shocked.

Clyde could only chuckle nervously. "I know. But last year, I guess she finally had it. So Lucy introduced me to her friend Haiku. At first I didn't think it would work, but after a few months we realized that we had more in common than we realized. So, I guess we worked."

"That's some story." Lincoln said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I know this is probably personal, but are you adopted?" Lincoln asked nervously.

Clyde didn't answer. He was considering not answering but he decided that if he wanted to help Lincoln, he needed to be honest with him.

"No, I'm not adopted." Clyde answered. "You see, my dad Harold was married before. But, his first wife died giving birth to me. So when I was five, my dad met Howard. They got married two years later."

"Wow. Some story." Lincoln said.

"Yeah." Clyde said simply.

"Do you ever think about her?" Lincoln asked.

"Sometimes." Clyde answered. "Once in a while, I'll ask my dad to tell me about her. Do you ever think about your family?"

"Every day." Lincoln answered sadly. "Every night I look at their picture before bed. Sometimes I'll talk to the picture and tell them about my day. I know it sounds weird, but it keeps them close. I miss my twin sister the most."

"Why?" Clyde asked.

"She was my best friend." Lincoln told him. "We did everything together."

The two sat there in silence. Clyde didn't know what to say. Not only did he lose his sister, he lost his best friend.

"You know, I think you got lucky to have the Louds as your foster family." Clyde said.

"Why?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, with that family, you don't just got one sister. You have ten. So you'll never really be without a sister." Clyde explained. "As for the best friend part, maybe, I can fill that role." Lincoln looked at him with wide eyes. Lincoln had to think about it. This kid seemed alright. And it would be nice to have a friend that wasn't a dog. As much as he loved Charles, he really couldn't have a conversation with him. So he had to admit, Clyde had a point.

"You really want to be my friend?" Lincoln asked quietly.

"Yeah. If that's ok." Clyde answered.

"You know what, sure. Why not." Lincoln said with a smile.

* * *

The two played video games for another thirty minutes when they started to get bored. Clyde then told Lincoln that he knew of an arcade that was a pretty big hit with kids in town. The McBride's drove them to the arcade and told Clyde that they would pick him up in an hour. As they entered the arcade, they noticed a familiar Hispanic girl playing a racing game.

"Hey Ronnie Anne." Clyde called out. The girl stopped playing and turned her attention to the two boys.

"Hey Clyde." Ronnie greeted. She then turned her attention to Lincoln. "Hey Lincoln. Kinda surprised to see you out of the house and not with your sisters."

"Yeah, the girls are trying to help me move on." Lincoln told her.

"And I'm helping. You want to help?" Clyde asked.

"Sure." Ronnie Anne answered. "You guys want in on this next game?"

"Sure." Clyde answers while Lincoln just nodded. The three played at the arcade for an hour until Clyde's dads came to pick him up. Lincoln decided to stay behind and hang out with Ronnie Anne. However, Lincoln felt uncomfortable. But he didn't understand why. He never felt this way around the girls. Why was Ronnie Anne different?

"So, do want to get out of here?" Ronnie Anne asked, dragging Lincoln out of his thoughts.

"Sure." Lincoln answered nervously.

The two walked out of the arcade and made their way to the park. When they arrived, they took a seat on a nearby bench and sat there in silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Both were worried that they would say the wrong thing. Ronnie didn't want to say something to Lincoln that would upset him, and Lincoln didn't know what to say to her and he didn't know why. But they couldn't stay quiet forever.

"So." Ronnie said. "How do you like Royal Woods?"

"It's ok." Lincoln answered. "So is Bobby your only family?"

"No. I also live with my mom." Ronnie answered.

"What about your dad?" Lincoln asked.

"Never really knew him." Ronnie answered sadly. "Honestly, Bobby was the closest thing that I had to a father."

"Wow." Lincoln said quietly. "That stinks."

"Yeah." Ronnie said simply.

"Can I ask you something?" Lincoln asks.

"Sure."

"Why do you want to help me?" Lincoln asked. "I hardly know you."

"To be honest, I don't know why." Ronnie answered. "To be honest, I don't really have that many friends. A lot of kids at school are afraid of me because they think that I'm just some tough girl that likes to pick on people and pull pranks." Ronnie looks at the ground with sadness. "Right now, my only friend is Clyde. He's the only one who doesn't see me as just some tough girl."

"I don't see you as just some tough girl." Lincoln told her quietly.

"Really?" Ronnie Anne asked shocked.

"Yeah." Lincoln answered. "I mean you were nice to me when we met in the mall. So there's that."

"Thanks." Ronnie told him. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek out of nowhere, causing the two to blush in embarrassment. "Sorry, I don't know what got into me."

"No its ok." Lincoln told her nervously. He then, slowly reached over and took her hand and flashed her smile. A smile that she returned. She then leaned her head on his shoulder and watched the people go by. She didn't know where Lincoln's road to recovery would lead. But she knew one thing, she would gladly be there to help him on that road. No matter where it led.

* * *

The next day, Lincoln and Lori sat in the living room watching T.V. Lori had introduced Lincoln to this show called Dessert Storm. A show that Lincoln seemed to be enjoying. They heard a knock on the door. Lori went to answer it and saw Bobby standing outside the door.

"Hey Bobby-boo-boo-bear." Lori greeted her boyfriend.

"Hey babe. Look what I got." Bobby then pulled out two tickets from his pocket.

Lori let out a gasp and grabbed the tickets, but her smile turned into a frown when she saw what movie they were for.

"Ace Savvy vs. Muscle Fish: Age of Justice?" Lori read with a frown. "This doesn't look like a romantic comedy."

"I know. I thought it would be cool to see something different." Bobby told her.

"Um, thanks but I'll have to pass." Lori told him. She then looked at the tickets and then looked at Lincoln and then at Bobby. She then got an idea. "Bobby, why don't you take Lincoln to the movies with you?"

Bobby gave her a confused look. "Why?" Bobby asked.

"Look, we're trying to help Lincoln move on from his past and maybe hanging out with you might help." Bobby still looked unsure. "C'mon Bobby, I really need your help with this. Lincoln needs someone to be like a big brother to him. You're the only one who can help him with certain guy stuff that we can't help him with. Can you please do this? For me."

"Sure babe." Bobby sighed. "I'll help out anyway I can."

"Awesome." Lori cheered. She then looked at Lincoln. "Lincoln? Do you mind hanging out with Bobby for a few hours?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Lincoln said quietly.

"Alright. Let's go have some fun bro." Bobby said.

* * *

 **Well, that was part two. And yes, I did take some liberties with Clyde's backstory. I felt like it made sense. So yeah, Bobby is next. Now each chapter will have two people in it. Try to guess the other one. The next chapter will be updated later in the week. So until next time. Peace.**


	16. RTR: Part 3: Bobby and Mr Grouse

**Hey there everybody. It's been a while. I know it's been a since I last updated, but sorry, kinda hard to update when you can't keep your eyes open. But now I'm back. Now last chapter we had part 2 on the Road to Recovery. Now, here is part 3. Last chapter we saw that Bobby was going to be next. And I let you guys guess who the second character was. Well, I threw in a curveball. It was Mr. Grouse. Now, a lot of you have requested for Albert aka Pop Pop to be in this story and I can assure you, he will be. Just be patient. Now enough talk! Chapter time!**

* * *

Chapter 16

To say that the ride to the movie theatre was awkward would be an understatement. But that's what it was. Bobby didn't know what to say to Lincoln. He never had to deal with someone Lincoln before. He looked over to the passenger seat in his car and looked at the eleven year old. The kid was so quiet. The whole ride, all he had done was stare out the window and say nothing. He had wished that Lori had given him some advice on what to say to him or just something about Lincoln period. But, what's done is done. He couldn't just turn around and take him home. The Loud girls would destroy him. And even worse, Lori would dump him! That was the last thing he wanted. So despite how uncomfortable he was, he had to suck and do what he could to make this the best day of Lincoln's life.

As Bobby pulled into the parking lot, he noticed that Lincoln looked a little nervous. Deciding to ignore it, he got out of the car with Lincoln following a little more slowly. As the two walked towards the entrance of the theatre, Bobby realized that Lincoln had stopped walking and was staring at the theatre with wide eyes, nervous eyes. And this time, Bobby was concerned.

"Hey bro, everything ok?" Bobby asked. Lincoln didn't answer right away. He just looked at the ground. "Is something wrong?" Lincoln nodded. "Well what is it?"

"I'm not really all that good with crowds." Lincoln answered quietly.

Bobby gave him a look of understanding. Lori had told him that Lincoln had a little freak out last time they tried to take him to the movies. So they decided that for the time being, Lincoln should stay home and not go to their activities. As Bobby thought about it, he realized why Lori wanted him to take Lincoln to the movies. She wanted him to help Lincoln get over his issue with crowds. While Bobby was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Lincoln was starting to tremble a little. So he knew that he had to work smart with this.

"Hey man. Relax. You have nothing to worry about." Bobby told him. Lincoln looked at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, we don't have to wait in line for tickets because I already bought them." Bobby explained. "The only line we really have to wait in is the one for snacks. Other than that we don't have to worry about getting caught in crowds." Lincoln still looked a little nervous. So Bobby tried something different. "How about this: why don't you stick close to me? Then you don't have to worry about crowds. How does that sound?" Lincoln shrugged which Bobby took as a yes.

Bobby then wrapped his arm around Lincoln's shoulders and led him into the theatre. As soon as they walked in, Lincoln immediately moved closer to Bobby. Bobby quickly rubbed his hair which caused Lincoln to look up. As soon as he looked up, Bobby gave him a gentle smile which caused Lincoln to relax a little. After Bobby paid for the food, he led Lincoln to the movie room to watch Ace Savvy vs. Muscle Fish: Age of Justice.

* * *

After the movie was finished, Bobby decided to take Lincoln out for ice cream. After they bought the ice cream, Bobby took Lincoln to an area that looked over the city to eat the ice cream. The two sat on the hood of Bobby's car eating the ice cream and looking out at the city.

"So Lincoln, what did think of all this?" Bobby asked.

"The movie was good." Lincoln answered quietly. "I still can't believe that Black Jack and Dark Squid were the ones pulling the strings of everything that was happening."

"You said it, man." Bobby agreed. "Good thing that the Full House Gang was able to stop the battle and lead them to the real enemy."

"Yeah." Lincoln agreed. "The Full House Gang kinda reminded me of the girls."

"How so?" Bobby asked curiously.

"The Full House Gang has similar personalities as the Loud girls." Lincoln told him.

"Huh, never really noticed that." Bobby said.

The two then sat in silence as they looked over the city. As they sat in silence, Lincoln decided to ask Bobby something.

"Does Ronnie Anne seeing anyone?" Lincoln asked nervously.

Bobby looked at him with a knowing smile. "Nope. She is currently not dating anyone. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Lincoln answered quickly while blushing. Bobby could only laugh at this. He then ruffled up Lincoln hair which causes Lincoln to flinch a little, which confused Bobby.

"Everything alright?" Bobby asked.

"Sorry. I guess I'm not use to this kind of kindness from guys your age." Lincoln answered. Seeing that Bobby was still confused, Lincoln decided to explain further. "The last seventeen year old boy that I knew dislocated my shoulder because I entered his room by accident."

"Dang bro. That sounds rough." Bobby said with sympathy. "But you don't have to worry about that anymore. I would never hurt you. Especially over something stupid like accidentally walking into someone's room. The Loud girls would never do that to you. And surely wouldn't do that to you." Bobby then places a hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "Those ten boys that made your life miserable are never going to bother you ever again." He then flashed him a smirk. "And if you ever do run into them again, let me know. I'll sort them out."

Lincoln flashed Bobby a grateful smile which caused the smile on Bobby's face to grow. The two then created a best bro handshake (then went on for almost five minutes because neither of them could figure out how to end it) and then Bobby decided that it was time to take Lincoln home.

* * *

After Bobby dropped Lincoln off at the Loud residence, Lincoln noticed Mr. Grouse taking in some groceries into his home. Lincoln then decided to go over and see if he needed some help.

"Hi Mr. Grouse." Lincoln greeted the old man. Mr. Grouse turned around and saw the young man standing at the foot of his driveway.

"Oh, hello Lincoln. What can I do for ya?" Mr. Grouse asked.

"Do you need some help?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure. Why don't you grab those last two bags for me?" Mr. Grouse told him.

Lincoln nodded and grabbed the last two bags from the car and carried them inside. When Lincoln walked into the house, he noticed that the house was very neat and tidy. He then carried the food into the kitchen where he saw Mr. Grouse putting the food away.

"Where do you want these?" Lincoln asked.

"Just put them on the counter." Mr. Grouse answered. Lincoln put the groceries on the counter and then turned to Mr. Grouse. "Thank you. Why don't you hang out in the living room for a little bit before you head on home?"

"Ok." Lincoln agreed.

Mr. Grouse continued to put away his groceries in silence. From what Lynn and Rita told him, the boy was starting to adjust and open up. They actually thanked him for that. But when they did that, Mr. Grouse could only shake his head. Lincoln only talked to him once. And he figured that Lincoln took the advice he gave him to heart. He wasn't closing himself off to people as much. But, Grouse could tell that Lincoln still had a long way to go. He was still nervous and shy. And from what the Louds told him, he still hated to be home alone. But deep down, Grouse knew that if anyone could help the boy, the Louds could.

After Grouse put the last of the groceries away, he walked into the living room and saw Lincoln looking at the pictures on his fireplace.

"Whatcha looking at?" Mr. Grouse asked. Lincoln jumped at the old man's voice. Despite the fact that Lincoln was comfortable around him, that still didn't change the fact that Lincoln jumped whenever he heard a voice come out of nowhere.

"Just looking at your pictures." Lincoln answered quietly. "You sure have a lot of them."

"Yep. There are some of me, my kids, my grandkids, my nieces, my nephews and my wife." Mr. Grouse told him. Lincoln then noticed a picture on the far left side of the fireplace. He then picked it up to get a closer look at it. He saw Mr. Grouse standing with a bunch of other people. And there were a lot of people in this picture.

"Is this your family?" Lincoln asked.

Mr. Grouse nodded. "Yep. Pretty big family I know but I wouldn't have it any other way." He then took the picture from Lincoln's hands. "This picture was taken a few years ago. I really need to get an updated family picture."

Lincoln took another look at the picture and saw Mr. Grouse standing next to an elderly woman. And from the looks of it, she seemed happy.

"Who's that lady standing next to you?" Lincoln asked.

"That was my wife. We were married fifty-five years." Mr. Grouse told him. "She always loved visiting the family. I don't know what it was but she always loved my big family." He then let out a chuckle. "When the Loud family first came home with Lori, she immediately went over to meet the infant. I never seen her so happy. And this almost became tradition. Every time the Louds brought home a new child, she would want to go over and see the new baby. She would say 'Buddy, get off your butt and get moving. The Louds have another baby.' And I would do what she says. She really did love those Louds. Shame she never got to meet Lisa or Lily."

"What was her name?" Lincoln asked.

"Martha. She was the love of my life." Mr. Grouse answered.

"What happened to her?" Lincoln asked.

"One day we were out for a walk in the park." Grouse told him. "It was something that we did often. However, this day was different. In the middle of our walk, she started to lose her breath. When I asked her if she was ok, she would always say she was fine. But I didn't buy it. I took her to the doctor after we finished out walk. The doctor told me that, she had suffered a heart attack." Mr. Grouse then picked up another picture of a woman that Lincoln assumed was Martha. "The doctor said that she didn't have much time left. She died the next day." Mr. Grouse put down the picture with a saddened look. "After she died, I just closed myself off. Became a shell of my former self. I hated being alone during the holidays, but I didn't want my family to see me like that. Plus, I couldn't afford it." Mr. Grouse then turned his attention to Lincoln. "Then, you know what happened?" Lincoln shook his head. Grouse then led Lincoln to the window that looked out to the Loud family's backyard. When they looked out, they saw the Loud sisters outside, having fun. "They happened. One Thanksgiving, those kids showed up to my door. I was about to tell them to leave when Lori invited me to come over to Thanksgiving. I was going to say no. But those girls are very convincing. Let's just say, that it was the most fun I've had in years. And they did the same for Christmas. Every year, they came and invited me to come over for the holidays. They even gave a ticket so that I could visit my family." He then looked over to Lincoln. "Do you understand why I told you to open up to the girls?"

"I think so." Lincoln answered.

"Those girls refused to let me be alone. They refused to let me be a shell of my former self." Mr. Grouse answered. "Lincoln, those girls are probably the kindest kids I have ever met. Sure I yell at them to keep the noise down, but in all honesty I don't mind the noise. It reminds me of what it was like to be part of a big family. But, one thing that I know for sure is that they will never give up on you, just like they never gave up on me. Even if you don't see them as family, they are your family. Those girls are your sisters. Lynn Sr. and Rita are you parents. Just remember this Lincoln: you don't need to share blood to be family. Thanks for the help Lincoln. Why don't head home. Your family is waiting for."

Lincoln only nodded in response. He then gave Grouse a quick handshake and walked out the door. He then made his way to the Loud house and into the backyard. As soon as he walked into the backyard, the girls saw him and immediately rushed over to him and engulfed him in a group hug, welcoming him back home. While in the hug, Lincoln looked over to Mr. Grouse's house and saw the old man standing in the window, giving the boy a smile.

* * *

 **Well there you have it. Bobby and Mr. Grouse helping Lincoln move on. Now I hope you liked what I did with Mr. Grouse's backstory. I did that because, well, we don't really know much about Mr. Grouse. So I decided to give him a backstory that I thought worked. Now, the Road to Recovery isn't over yet. I'm gonna let you guys guess whose next. I ain't going to reveal nothing. But I will say this: it probably isn't someone you expect. And the next chapter will be different and unique. So until next time. Peace.**


	17. Road to Recovery part 4: the Pets

**Hey guys. So yes, the pets are next. Now I just want to point something out. For this chapter I gave the pets dialogue. Now the reason I did this was because I felt that it would be easier than just writing the words 'bark' or 'meow' or 'chirp' or whatever sound a hamster makes. So that is the only reason I did this. Also I have something to tell you guys. This story made the Fanfic Recs for Loud House fanfiction recommendations. This story made the list in the Alternate Universe category. And that is something that I am very proud of. Now I'm going to try something different for the disclaimer. Bear with me on this. (Lincoln's voice) The following is a non-profit fanbase fanfic. Loud House and its characters are all owned by Chris Savino and Nickelodeon. Please support the official release. What did guys think? Let me know in the comments. Now, on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Charles rested on Lincoln's bed with content. This was the first time in a while that he had been able to relax. Lincoln currently wasn't home because he was with the girls at the mall. From what he understood, they wanted to get him some more things to entertain himself with. While Charles didn't fully understand why the girls wanted to get him more stuff after what happened last time, he could tell that they were trying their best to help him. And this was something Charles was grateful for. It gave him a peace of mind knowing that Lincoln was in good hands.

As Charles lay on the bed, he heard a noise coming from downstairs. At first he thought that the humans came home. But then he realized that it was still too early for the humans to come home. So, being a dog, he couldn't help but feel the need to investigate. This was his house now and he had to defend it. As he made his way downstairs, he saw that the noise he heard wasn't an intruder. The noise was coming from that weird flat picture thing that the humans stared at. What was it called? He believed that they called it a television. As he walked into the room, he saw that the T.V. was indeed on, but was kinda surprised to see who was watching it. As he looked towards the thing that humans called a couch, he was shocked to see Cliff, Walt, and Geo sitting on the couch watching T.V. with Cliff in control of the remote.

"Hey guys." Charles greeted. "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, hey Charles." Cliff meowed. "I actually forgot you were here. You're usually upstairs in Lincoln's room."

"Yeah buddy. What brings you down here?" Walt asked.

"I was in Lincoln's room when I heard a noise." Charles explained.

"Oh, sorry about that. We were just watching T.V. Sorry for disturbing you." Geo apologized.

"It's all good." Charles told them. "Well, I guess I'll head back upstairs since everything is ok down here." As Charles turned to make his way upstairs, Cliff suddenly stopped him.

"Hey Charles, why don't you join us?" Cliff suggested.

"Yeah dude. We hardly ever see you." Geo added.

"I don't know guys. This seems like this is your thing and I don't want to intrude." Charles said.

"It's not a bother at all Charles." Walt assured the dog. "We want you to join us."

"Yeah. So please. Have a seat." Cliff insisted.

Charles thought about his options. On one paw, he could go back upstairs and sleep on Lincoln's bed until he came home. On the other paw, this was possibly a good chance to get to know the other pets and possibly make some friends. After a few seconds of thinking and hesitation he finally made his decision.

"So, what are we watching?" Charles asked after few seconds thinking. The pets exchanged smiles at the answer.

"We're watching the 'Animal Whisperer'." Walt answered.

"Sounds interesting." Charles said. "Move over. I'm climbing up." With that, Charles jumped onto the couch and sat between Cliff and Geo. "So how often do you guys do this?"

"Every time the humans go out." Walt answered. However this just confused Charles.

"The humans go out almost every day." Charles pointed out. "How come this is the first time I've heard you guys do this?"

"Well you're usually sleeping buddy." Cliff informed him. "I mean your spend so much time being there for Lincoln and trying to keep him calm that your practically asleep on your paws. So I'm not really surprised that you never hear us do this."

Charles's eyes widened. Was he really that exhausted that he slept through the others watching T.V.? Well, he wouldn't admit it but they were probably right. He spent the majority of his day keeping Lincoln calm and relaxed. And it was far from an easy job. He had to be by Lincoln's side almost all the time. Sure he loved the kid. He was his best friend. But, sometimes he wished that he had more time to relax.

"Now that you mention it, I have been pretty tired." Charles admitted. "You would think that after almost two years of doing this that I'd be used to this. But sadly, that isn't the case." Charles then let out a yawn. "This job is tiring but I really can't complain can I."

"You know Charles, I gotta say, I admire you for what you do." Cliff told him.

"Yeah, I mean from what we've seen, your pretty good at what you do." Geo agreed.

"You've done more than any pet should do." Walt added. "I've never seen a pet do what you do with such precision and pride. You seem to know when he needs before he does."

"C'mon guys. I'm not that good." Charles says.

"Your too modest man." Geo said. "Every time Lincoln seems like he's about to break down, your there. You were practically his original guardian."

"Yeah. You're always there when he needs you most." Walt pointed out. "When he needs you, you come running. When he freaked out over Lynn's hockey stick, you were there. I don't think any of us could do what you do." Geo and Cliff voiced their agreement.

"Thanks guys but I think you guys are wrong." Charles tells them. "I think you guys could probably do what I do if you were in my paws."

"I don't think so." Cliff said. "But I must ask how did you meet Lincoln and realize that your role would be more than just a pet?" Charles sighed at the memory and flashed a small smile.

"Well, it was almost two years ago." Charles started. "I was in my cage at the shelter. I had been there for almost a year and nobody wanted to adopt me. I was starting to lose hope that nobody would adopt me." Charles let out a small sigh and then smiled even bigger. "Then one day, a young kid and a man walked into the shelter. From what I could here, the man was telling the boy to go pick out a pet. Now, by this point in time I had given up hope at ever being adopted. As I watched him walk by each cage, he came across mine and stopped. I stared at him and he stared into mine with interest. And to my surprise, he opened up my cage. Mine. But when I looked into his eyes, I saw pain and sadness in them. But he still smiled at me. He then told the man that he wanted to adopt me. As I stared at them, I could tell that this was a boy that needed help. That needed a friend. So on that day, I vowed that I would be there for him and do what I can to be his best friend and do what I can to keep him happy."

"Wow Charles. That's quite the story." Cliff said.

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy. I mean, it's not easy protecting one boy from ten other boys but hey that life." Charles said. "But I at least things are a little easier now. The girls are really easing my work load. But they can't be with him every day."

"You don't have to do it alone Charles." Cliff told him. "You still think that you have to do this by yourself. But you don't have to. As pets, it's our job to make our owners the happiest people in the world. While you have done a good job, you still think that you need to do it by yourself."

"Charles, you no longer need to do this by yourself." Walt continued. "Lincoln is as much our owner as he is yours. And we have been talking and we want to help." Charles couldn't hide his surprise.

"You guys want to help?" Charles asked stunned.

"Yeah. We want to do whatever we can to help Lincoln." Geo said. "So what do you say? Mind if we lend you some help?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." Charles answered. "Thanks."

"That's what families do Charles." Cliff told him.

* * *

When the kids came home, they were surprised to see Charles with the family pets. And this brought a smile to their faces. However, they noticed that Charles had a worried look on his face because he couldn't see Lincoln. Seeing this, Lana gave him a quick scratch behind the ears.

"Don't worry Charles, Lincoln's just a little tired out so Lori and Luna are carrying him in from the van." Lana reassured the pooch. And right as she said that, Luna and Lori walked into the house carrying the sleeping eleven year old. This caused Charles to let out a sigh of relief.

Luna and Lori then carried Lincoln upstairs and put him to bed. The pets followed them and watched the whole process. After the two girls left, the pets decided to do what pets do best and provide comfort.

"Alright guys. Let's go." Charles ordered. The other three pets responded with nods. The four then approached the bed. Walt released Geo from his ball and then helped fly him up to Lincoln's bed while Charles and Cliff climbed up. When all four pets were on the bed, they each took a spot near Lincoln. Charles took his normal spot by Lincoln's right side. Cliff curled up on Lincoln's left side while Geo made himself comfortable on Lincoln's stomach. As for Walt, he chose to sleep on Lincoln's bed post. As they slept with Lincoln, you could see a smile form on the boy's face as the animals snuggled around, doing what they were made to do. Be man's best friend.

* * *

Later in the evening, the girls were in the living room watching Dream Boat when their parents walked in.

"Hey kids. There is something that we need to talk to you real quick." Lynn Sr. told them.

"What is it?" Lori asked.

"Well, me and your father have been talking and we want to say that we are proud of you girls." Rita told them. "The fact that you girls are selflessly doing whatever you can to help Lincoln warms out hearts."

"Now, we've noticed that you girls really haven't been keeping up with your activities." Lynn Sr. continued. "So after talking it over, we decided to take out turn with helping Lincoln."

"Cool. So your basically giving us a break." Luna said.

"Yep. So tomorrow, go do whatever you need to do." Rita told them. "We'll take care of Lincoln tomorrow."

"Thanks mom and dad." the girls said in unison.

* * *

 **Lynn Sr. and Rita are next. And guess what, they ain't going to be the only ones. Next chapter, we will see the long awaited debut of Albert aka Pop Pop! That's right. Pop Pop is coming to Meeting a Loud. You aint gonna want to miss that. Also, a few days ago, I posted something for making fanfic requests. So if you have a request, go check that out. It has all the information that you need to know. Also, let me know if you guys liked how I did the disclaimer. Yes I borrowed it from Dragon Ball Z abridged. But I just wanted to try it. So let me know what you think. Also, I probably won't update next week. So that's just a heads up. So until next time. Peace.**


	18. RTR: Part 5: Rita, Lynn Sr and Albert

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. But I believe that I owe you an explanation on why there was such a long hiatus. You see, the week that I said that I wasn't going to update, I was working 10 hour days. So I was understandably tired. So the next week I was using that time to rest up. Now I was actually going to update Thursday. However, I hurt my hand at work and I had trouble moving my fingers. So my plans were thrown into the trash. But now, my fingers are working fine, I am well rested and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Now, disclaimer time.**

 **(Luna's voice) The following is a non-profit fanbase fanfic. Loud House and its characters are all owned by Chris Savino and Nickelodeon. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Chapter 18

As soon as the girls got up, Rita took her daughters where they needed to go for the day due to the fact that she needed Vanzilla. After she dropped the girls off, she came home and waited in the dining room for her husband to get up. As she sat at the table with her coffee, she tried to think of some things that she could do with Lincoln. She didn't have any brothers and she raised nothing but daughters for seventeen years. She was clueless. As she sat there clueless, she didn't notice that she had finished her coffee. When she walked over to the coffee pot, she noticed a pad of paper on the counter. She saw that it was list of stuff and attached to it was a note.

 _Yo Mom and Dad,_

 _Last night I made a list of stuff that Lincoln likes and dislikes so far. I also wrote down a list of his problems that he has that we have observed. I separated it into two parts. One part is a list of issues that he improved on and the part is a list of issues that still need work. Hope this helps. And good luck. Call me if you need anything._

 _Love,_

 _Luna_

Rita could only smile as she read the letter. She was glad to see that Luna was taking her role as Guardian seriously. She would have to keep that in mind when it comes to enrolling Lincoln in school. As she looked down the list, she saw that Lincoln was still shy and still didn't talk much. But from the list told her, he had improved a little, but not much. She also noted that Lincoln was still uncomfortable around new people. As she read that, she came up with an idea that could help with that but she'd wait til the end of the day to work on that. The final thing was Lincoln's issue with crowds. She knew that the girls really wanted Lincoln to come to their things. But Lincoln's problems with crowds made it difficult. So she decided that she would help with the crowd issue first. As she looked at the likes and dislikes list, she saw that one of the things Luna listed was that Lincoln seemed to like art and that once in a while he would draw with the twins. That then gave her an idea. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost nine o'clock.

"Time to wake up Lincoln." Rita said to herself.

She then made her way up the stairs and approached Lincoln's room. When she opened the door, she saw all four pets on Lincoln's bed. When she opened the door, Charles lifted his head up and stared at her with a confused look.

"It's ok Charles." Rita reassured the dog. "I'm just here to wake up Lincoln. Mind giving me a hand?" The dog nodded and woke up the other pets. As Rita looked on, she saw Charles seem to bark out orders to Cliff, Walt and Geo. The three nodded and all four pets surrounded Lincoln and started tickling the boy. Rita could barely hide her amusement as Lincoln started laughing and waking up. When Lincoln woke up and turned his attention to the door and saw Rita standing in the doorway.

"Morning Mrs. Loud." Lincoln said while yawning.

Rita only shook her head at that. He has been here for nearly two weeks and he was still not calling them Mom and Dad. But Rita decided that it was best to conquer one problem at a time.

"Morning Lincoln." Rita greeted.

"Where are the girls?" Lincoln asked.

"They all had stuff they had to do today. So today I thought that you would like to spend the day with me and my husband." Rita told him. "How does that sound?"

Lincoln looked at her and gave her a small shrug which Rita took as a yes.

"Good. Now why don't you get ready and then we'll head out." Rita told him. Lincoln nodded and Rita took the pets downstairs so that Lincoln got ready. When she got downstairs she saw her husband sitting in the kitchen with coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

"Morning honey." Lynn greeted his wife. "Lincoln up yet?"

"Yep. Just woke him up." Rita answered. "Did you read Luna's note?"

"Yep. I already have some bonding activities planned today." Lynn told her.

"That's good. Do you mind if I take him first?" Rita asked.

"Sure. I need to get everything together anyways." Lynn told her.

"Great."

The couple sat down and waited for Lincoln to come down the stairs. After ten minutes they saw Lincoln slowly come down the stairs and enter the kitchen.

"Morning sport." Lynn greeted.

"Morning Mr. Loud." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, you know you can call us Mom and Dad right?" Lynn told him.

"I know but it wouldn't feel right. Calling someone something that they aren't." Lincoln said sadly.

"Lincoln, as long as you're here, we are your parents and the girls are your sisters." Rita told him gently. Lincoln only shrugged. "Well Lincoln, me and my husband have decided that we will take turns spending time with you. I'll take you first and Lynn will take you when we get back. Sound good?"

Lincoln only shrugged which again the parents took as a yes. Rita then took Lincoln's hand and grabbed her purse and they headed out for a morning full of fun.

* * *

Rita first took Lincoln to Burpin' Burger to get him some breakfast. Afterwards Rita took Lincoln to the art museum.

"Ok Lincoln here we are." Rita announced. "The Royal Woods Museum of Art. I'm sure we'll have some fun." Rita looked at Lincoln and saw that he was a bit hesitant. And she couldn't say she was surprised. The museum was crowded today. But Rita knew Lincoln needed this. She then remembered how Luna always talked to him. So she got down to his level and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Lincoln. I'll be right with you the whole time. Ok?" Lincoln gave her a scared nod. Rita then took him by the hand and led him to the museum.

When they made their way through the museum, Lincoln stuck close to Rita. However when they made it to the pottery wing of the museum, she lost him. As she looked around, she saw him staring at the section of the wing where the visitors could do some of their own pottery. As she made her way over, she saw that he was watching with interest.

"Lincoln, would you like to try?" Rita asked. Lincoln looked down and started to rub his and gave her a small nod. Rita then gave him a smile. "Ok then." The two then made their way over to an open potter's wheel and Rita set Lincoln up. "Ok, Lincoln remember to move your hands with the clay as the wheel turns." Lincoln did what she told him but it didn't go well as he pressed a little too hard and destroyed the mug that he was trying to make. Lincoln looked down in disappointment.

"I can't do this. Why did I even bother trying?" Lincoln said disappointed.

"Don't say that Lincoln. That was only your first try." Rita assured him. Let's try again and this time don't rush it." Lincoln nodded and tried again. This time Rita helped guide his hands on the clay. After she was sure he had the hang of it she let go of his hands and watched him create the mug. After he finished it, Lincoln grabbed a stencil blade and wrote something on the mug. He then gave it to the person in charge and he tossed it in the fryer. After thirty minutes, the mug was finished. The man gave him the mug which caused Lincoln to smile.

"Nice mug Lincoln." Rita told him. Lincoln flashed her a smile and handed the mug to her. She then looked a look at the mug that he handed her and noticed that it said 'Mom' on it. "Is this for me?" Lincoln looked at the ground and nodded. "Thanks you."

"You're welcome Mom." Lincoln tells her.

Rita could barely hide her happiness. She just pulled him into a hug.

* * *

When Rita and Lincoln got home, they saw Lynn in the kitchen with several different things scattered around.

"I'll leave you boys to it." Rita said with a smile.

Lynn looked at Lincoln with a smile. "Alrighty Lincoln, let's have some fun. I got a lot of stuff I want to do with you and not a lot of time to do it. So let's get started."

Lincoln nodded and joined Lynn at the kitchen table. The first thing that Lynn wanted to do was help Lincoln with his cooking skills.

"Ok Lincoln, the girls told me that you made them some good eggs." Lynn told him. "So first thing that we're going to do is help you get even better." Lincoln gave him a smile.

The two then got to work. Lynn wanted to help Lincoln with a cake that he wanted to make for dessert for dinner. The two made the layers and they tossed them into the oven and set the timer.

"Alright Lincoln, while we wait for the cake, I want to introduce you to another fun thing: models." Lynn told him while held up a multi-peace model of a spaceship. While Lynn looked at the model, he heard some sniffing. He looked over at Lincoln and saw that him looking down at the ground in sadness. "Everything ok Lincoln?"

"Yeah. It's just that I used to do this with my dad before he died." Lincoln answered. "It was something that we did every weekend." Lynn Sr. then pulled the boy into a hug and rubbed his back.

"It's ok Lincoln." Lynn consoled him. After Lincoln calmed down, the two got to work on the model. The two worked on it for thirty minutes and the model was finally finished. Lincoln looked at the model with a smile on his face.

"Good job Lincoln. You did well." Lynn told him.

"Thanks Dad." Lincoln said with a smile. Lynn almost couldn't believe what he heard.

Before he could say anything, he heard the timer go off which meant that the cake was done and ready to be frosted.

* * *

After they finished frosting the cake, Lincoln and Lynn sat in the living room watching Dessert Storm. As they continued watching the television, they heard a knock on the door.

"I got it." Rita said as she walked into the living room. She then opened the door to reveal a stocky elderly man with white hair and a gray mustache. "Hey Dad." Rita greeted the man with a hug.

"Hello Rita." the elderly man greeted. "Hello Lynn."

"Hey there Albert." Lynn greeted. He then turned his attention to Lincoln. "Lincoln, this is the girls' grandfather Albert."

"Dad, this is the foster boy I was telling you about." Rita told him.

"Oh, so this is Lincoln." Albert said with a smile. "Howdy Lincoln. Nice to meet yeah. Names Albert but you can call me Pop Pop." Lincoln looked at the old man with a uncertain look which didn't surprise him. "Aw, a shy one are we. Alright kiddo, I know how to fix that." Albert quickly walked out to his car and brought in a bag. He reached in and pulled out a little wrapped gift and handed it to Lincoln. "Here you go."

Lincoln looked at the gift with interest. He opened it up and looked inside the box at its contents. Inside the box an old camera.

"Wow. Is this for me?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep." Albert answered. "Think of it like a hand me down. Grandfather to grandson."

Lincoln flashed him a smile and quickly gave him a hug.

"Thank you." Lincoln said. "But why?"

"Well Lincoln, Rita told me that you have quite a few bad memories." Albert explained. "And you want to know how you get fight the bad memories?" Lincoln nodded. "The best way to counter bad memories is with good memories. This camera will help you make sure that you will never forget the good memories."

"Wow. I don't know what to say." Lincoln told him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Lincoln." Albert told him. "We white heads have to stick together you know."

Lincoln let out a small chuckle which surprised Rita and Lynn. This was the first time they had heard Lincoln laugh. And they honestly didn't care. He was happy and that's all that mattered.

* * *

When the girls came home, Rita and Lynn were surprised to see that they weren't alone. Along with them was Bobby, Ronnie Anne, all three McBrides, and Mr. Grouse.

"Um, girls why are out neighbors here?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Luna needed to call a meeting with everyone that has been helping Lincoln." Lori explained.

"Ok." Rita said. "Do you want me to call Lincoln downstairs?"

"No. We need to talk about this without Lincoln here." Luna answered.

"Good point." Lynn Sr. agreed.

Everyone took a seat in the living room and the meeting was called to order.

"Alright dudes," Luna started. "For the past few days we have been doing whatever we could to help Lincoln deal with his past. From us girls holding a sleepover to help ease his nightmares, to Ronnie Anne and Clyde trying to be his friends, to Bobby helping Lincoln by acting as a big brother, to Mr. Grouse serving as a voice of wisdom. And I feel like we are making progress."

"I agree that we have made progress, but I feel like we are missing something." Lori said.

"Like what?" Lana asked.

"I'm not sure exactly. I just feel like there is still something that needs to be done. But I just can't figure out what." Lori explained.

"Maybe he has another issue that you guys don't know about." Bobby suggested. "Bro still seems like he's struggling with something."

"Yeah but what could it be?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Everyone sat in silence trying to figure out what they were missing. After a few minutes of thinking, Mr. Grouse thought of something.

"Hey Louds, did this Chris guy ever mention if Lincoln ever got to say goodbye to his family?" Mr. Grouse asked. Rita and Lynn were caught off guard by the question.

"You know, he never mentioned it actually." Lynn Sr. answered.

"Well, the way Lincoln acts when he talks about his family, it's as if he never got to say goodbye." Grouse explained.

"Have to agree with you there." Albert said.

"Then I think we know what we gotta do now dudes." Luna said seriously.

"Luna, you don't mean what I think you mean?" Luan asked.

"I do sis." Luna said grimly.

"Wait, I'm lost. What does Luna mean?" Lola asked.

"What I mean is that Lincoln needs closure." Luna explained. "And there is only one way to give Lincoln closure."

"You don't mean." Lucy gasped.

"We need to take Lincoln to see his family." Luna said seriously.

* * *

 **So. That was a lot. Hope it was worth the wait. Quick shout out to Omega Ultra and Smokescreen2814 for the ideas for the activities that the parents could do with Lincoln. Now the next chapter will end the Road to Recovery arc. So stay tuned and please be patient. Until next time. Peace**


	19. Road to Recovery: Part 6: Closure

**Sigh, we all knew that this was unavoidable. The scene that wasn't easy to write. So that is why it took so long. I would like to thank TormentedRanven2000 for helping me think of Lincoln's last name. Now, um here we go. The last chapter in the Road to Recovery arc. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **(Lucy's voice) The following is a non-profit fanbase fanfic. Loud House and its characters are all owned by Chris Savino and Nickelodeon. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Chapter 19

 _2 years ago_

 _Lincoln Freeman sat on the couch waiting for his parents and sister to return home from Liberty's ballet recital. He couldn't go because he got a nasty cold and couldn't go. Not that Liberty would want him to go. Things were still tense between the twins since their argument and since Lincoln told her that he wished she was never his sister. Since he said that, Lincoln had felt nothing but guilt. He had to admit, he went too far with that statement and he wanted to make things right. So, after some thinking and soul searching, Lincoln decided that he needed to apologize to his female twin. She was his best friend after all. And he hated when they fought. As he sat on the couch, he didn't notice his sitter walk in the room._

" _Lincoln, honey, I brought your soup and medicine." said the sitter._

" _Thanks Miss. DiMartino." Lincoln said while taking the soup and medicine._

" _You're welcome sweetie."_

 _As Lincoln ate his soup, someone knocked on the door._

" _Who could that be?" Miss. DiMartino asked herself. As she walked to the door to answer it, she saw flashing lights outside. When she answered the door, she saw two police officers standing outside. First thing that DiMartino noticed was that both officers had somber expressions on their faces. "Can I help you officers?"_

" _Miss, I am Officer Sullivan and this is my partner, Officer Lorenz." The first officer said. "Is this the Freeman residence?"_

" _Yes." DiMartino answered. "Is everything alright?"_

" _I'm afraid not." Officer Lorenz answered. "Is Lincoln Freeman here?"_

" _Yes. Please come in." DiMartino told them. The officers walked through the door and saw the nine year old boy in question._

" _Hello Lincoln. I'm Officer Sullivan and this is Officer Lorenz." Officer Sullivan said._

" _Um, hi. Why are you here?" Lincoln asked. The two officers exchanged a look as it seemed as they were determining who was to give the young boy the news. After a few seconds, Officer Lorenz spoke up._

" _Well, about an hour ago, there was an accident involving a black SUV and a pickup truck." Officer Lorenz started. "The driver of the pickup only suffered a broken arm, but the three people in the SUV however didn't survive."_

" _That's really sad and all, but why are you telling me this." Lincoln asked._

 _Officer Sullivan took a deep breath. "Lincoln, the people in the SUV was your parents and sister." Sullivan told him. "I'm sorry, Lincoln but your parents and sister have died."_

 _Lincoln sat in silence taking in the information. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it. His family wasn't dead. They were still alive and they were going to walk through that door any minute._

" _You're wrong." Lincoln yells. "They aren't dead! They are still alive and they are going to be home soon and everything is going to be fine!" With that, Lincoln ran upstairs to his room._

* * *

 _1 year ago_

 _Lincoln sat in his room at the foster home looking out the window. He was waiting for his family to come and pick him up to take him home. As he sat there, he felt something hit him in the back of the head. He turned around and saw Lyle and Luke standing in the doorway with Lyle holding a tennis ball in his hand._

" _Sup loser." Luke said. "Whatcha doing?"_

" _Waiting for my parents to come pick me up." Lincoln answered._

" _Aww, little Lincoln still thinks his parents are coming to pick him up." Lyle mocked._

" _Hate to break it to you dude, but your family is dead." Luke scoffed. "And they ain't coming to pick you up. So get over it Stinkoln." With that, the two boys left the room._

" _They're wrong." Lincoln said to himself. "My family isn't dead and they are going to come and get me out of this evil place. I just know it."_

* * *

 _3 weeks ago_

 _Lincoln stood in his room at Chris's house getting his stuff together. He was getting ready to go to his new foster home. He looked on the bed and saw his dog Charles staring at him. Lincoln gave the dog at scratch behind the ears and continued to get his stuff together. As he gathered his stuff together, he heard a knock on the door. Lincoln turned around and saw a nineteen year old girl with short brown hair._

" _Hey Linc, Dad want to know if you're ready to go yet." the girl told him._

" _I'm almost ready Lyra." Lincoln told her. Lyra looked at him with narrowed eyes. She could tell from the look on his face that something was bothering him._

" _You ok Linc?" Lyra asked._

 _Lincoln looked up at her with eyes filled with sadness. The minute Lyra saw his eyes, her heart broke. For almost three years, Lincoln had been in denial about his family's deaths. He didn't even go to the funeral because he didn't believe that they were dead. But now, she was starting to believe that Lincoln was starting to break out of the denial._

" _They aren't coming to pick me up, are they?" Lincoln asked sadly._

" _No, they aren't Linc. I'm sorry." Lyra told him. With that Lincoln dropped to his knees with Lyra quickly grabbing him and pulling him into a hug. Lyra hoped that this new family that her father found would help Lincoln move on and finally find peace._

* * *

 _Now_

Lincoln woke up to silence. And this surprised him for two reasons. For one, their last name was Loud and being loud was their thing. And second off, it was the weekend and that's when the girls go crazy. So Lincoln decided to go and figure out why it was so quiet. His sudden movement woke up Charles who was in his normal spot on his left. The dog gave him a concerned look. Lincoln looked down at the pooch and gave him a quick scratch behind the ears.

"Sorry buddy." Lincoln told him. "Just wondering why it's so quiet on a Sunday."

Charles could only let out a sigh. He knew why everything was so quiet. It was days like this that he wished that Lincoln could understand him. He really wanted to tell him what the family was doing today. But sadly, he couldn't.

"Well, I guess I should go see why it's so quiet." Lincoln said as he got off his bed and made his way to the door. Charles got off the bed and followed him. As he walked out the door, he saw Cliff resting on the railing for the staircase. From what he could tell, he was keeping a close eye on Lincoln. As Charles approached the steps, Cliff jumped off the railing and joined him on the floor.

"Does he suspect something's up?" Cliff asked him. Charles shook his head.

"Even if he did suspect something, he wouldn't know for sure." Charles told Cliff. "Besides, I don't know how he would react if he found out." Cliff nodded and the two made their way downstairs.

When Lincoln made it to the bottom of the steps, he noticed that the living room was completely empty. And this made Lincoln nervous. He hated being home alone. They promised that they would never leave him alone. As Lincoln was about to panic, he heard voices coming from the dining room. As he walked over to dining room, he saw the Louds sitting at the table talking quietly to each other. None of them noticed that he walked in the room.

"Um, morning." Lincoln said. The family looked up from their breakfasts and looked at the white haired eleven year old.

"Morning, bro." Luna greeted. "I got your breakfast all set up. Hurry up and eat, we're all going somewhere today." Lincoln shrugged and took his seat next to Luna. Luna stared at the boy with concern. She knew that what they were doing was risky. Something like this could either help him or make him worse. But Lincoln needed this closure. And she knew that what they were about to do would hopefully do that.

* * *

After everyone was finished with breakfast, they all went out to Vanzilla. They were actually surprised that Lincoln didn't hesitate and stop and stare at the van. The family couldn't help but smile. Lincoln's fear of vehicles seemed to be getting better.

The ride was quiet to say the least. The girls were quiet as they were anticipating what was about to happen.

"Luna, are you sure this is a good idea?" Lori whispered. "I mean, this could literally backfire and cause him to go back to the way he was when he first moved in or make him worse."

"Yeah, like, this could be bad." Leni agreed. "Are you sure we can't tell Linky what we're doing?"

"Dudes, we have to do this." Luna told them. "He needs this."

"Dear sisters, I do believe that Luna is correct." Lisa tells them. "The only way that Lincoln can finally be settled is to give him closure."

The sisters all exchanged glances because they knew Luna and Lisa were right. Lincoln did need this. While they were talking, they didn't notice Lynn Sr. stop in front of a flower shop.

"Dad, why did we stop here?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah, this isn't where we need to be." Lana agreed.

"Aren't we supposed to be going to Detroit?" Lola asked.

Lynn Sr. sighed in response. "I know kids. But I feel like we need to pick up a few things from here first." Lynn Sr. told them.

"Your father is right." Rita said. "It wouldn't be right if went without a few flowers."

"Well _flower_ we waiting for!" Luan punned. "Let's _violets_ some flowers. Hahaha! Get it?"

"The first one was good, but the second one could've been better." Lincoln said quietly. Luan looked at him with wide eyes. This was actually the first time he said something about her puns. So she honestly didn't know how to respond.

The Louds got the flowers that they needed and left. However, the family knew that Lincoln was possibly getting suspicious. But they didn't know for sure. But, they had to do this.

* * *

The second that Vanzilla pulled into the cemetery, the mood immediately changed.

"Sigh, normally I love coming to the cemetery, but I wish that it was on better terms." Lucy lamented. However Lincoln was confused.

"Um, why are we here?" Lincoln asked. Lori put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sad smile.

"We're here to give you closure." Lori said. With that, they got out of Vanzilla and the family of thirteen made their way through the cemetery. After five minutes of walking, they found the gravestones that they were looking for. Lincoln looked up at his foster family with surprise and sadness. He finally understood why they were being so secretive. And he wasn't so sure how to respond. Lincoln then felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Luna flashing a sad smile. She then handed him one of the bouquets of roses that they bought. He then felt a hand on his other shoulder and he looked up to see Luan with another of the bouquets that they bought. He then felt a tug on his vest-hoodie and he looked down to see Lana and Lola handing him the last bouquet of roses.

After he was given the bouquets, Lincoln made his way to the gravestones. When he walked over to them, he saw the names of people that he hadn't talked about for the longest time. When he got to the graves, he read each headstone from left to right.

 **Here Lies**

 **Michael Freeman**

 **1972-2014**

 **Beloved Son, Husband, and Father**

 **Here Lies**

 **Samantha Freeman**

 **1974-2014**

 **Beloved Daughter, Wife, and Mother**

 **Here Lies**

 **Liberty Freeman**

 **2005-2014**

 **Beloved Daughter, Sister, and Friend**

 **Taken from this world to soon.**

As he read each gravestone, Lincoln placed a bouquet at each grave. As he stared at each grave, Lincoln decided that he needed to say some words.

"Hi Mom, Dad and Liberty." Lincoln said with a sad smile. "It's been a while. Um, I know that I haven't come and visited you and I'm sorry for that. I guess for two and a half years I've been living in denial I guess. I didn't want to believe that you guys were gone. I wanted to believe that you would come home and we could be a family again." Lincoln pauses as he stares at the gravestones. "I know that a few days before you died, Liberty and I had that argument and I said some things that I shouldn't have. The day that you guys left was the day I was going to say that I was sorry." He turns his attention to Liberty's grave and he drops to his knees. "Liberty I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said! I was just so angry and I didn't know what I was saying!" Tears begin to fall and Lincoln's voice begins to break. "You were my best friend. I loved you and when you died, it broke me. I love you guys and I miss you."

Meanwhile, the Louds looked on as they saw Lincoln at the graves of his family. And they were having trouble keeping it together. Lana and Lola were clutching Lori's legs, tears rolling down their faces as they watched everything go down with Lori doing her best to comfort them. Lynn had her arm wrapped around Lucy as they tried to keep each other from breaking down into tears. Each of the sisters were doing their best not to tear up while the parents did their best to keep a strong face. Luna could only smile as she watched Lincoln finally get closure.

"I have a new family." Lincoln told the gravestones. "This family isn't normal, but I like them. And I know that you guys would probably like them." Lincoln then just breaks down. "I miss you so much. I wish that you guys were still here, but I know that you guys would want me to move on. But I promise I will never forget you." With that Lincoln stood up and made his way to where his family was waiting for him. When he finally stood in front of them, they all flashed him sympathetic smiles. After a few seconds, Lincoln broke down. As soon as he broke down, the girls immediately engulfed him in a group hug with the parents joining in.

Lincoln's Road to Recovery finally reached the end.

* * *

It was late when the Louds finally returned home. The girls decided to have another sleepover because they didn't want him to be alone. And this was something that all eleven kids agreed to. Rita sat in her and Lynn's room in her bed reading a novel while waiting for her husband to enter the room. She thought back to how far Lincoln had come since moving in with them. He had shown so much improvement. Yes he was still shy and he still hated being in big crowds. But he has gotten better. She thought about how well he got along with the girls and how much they liked him. She liked having a son for a change and she knew that Lynn enjoyed not being the only man in the house. As she was lost in her thought, her husband made his way into the room.

"Honey, I need to talk to you about something." Lynn told her.

"What do we need to talk about?" Rita asked.

"Lincoln."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. See you soon. Farewell.**


	20. Return of the 10 Headed Beast

**So, I know that it's been a few weeks, but I'm back. Now I didn't really know what I was going to do with this chapter. But I began reading reviews and I got an idea: Why not ask a reader what they want see in a future chapter. So, quick shout out to Yellowpikmin88 for not only giving me the idea for the chapter, but for giving me ideas for the chapter. So I thank him for that. Also, apparently you guys wanted to see this chapter, so here it is.**

 **(Lori's voice) The following is a non-profit fanbase fanfic. Loud House and its characters are all owned by Chris Savino and Nickelodeon. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Chapter 20

Two days passed since the Louds took Lincoln to the cemetery and for the most part, he seemed to be recovering from the ordeal. While at times he did seem sad, the family kept a close eye on him to make sure that he was ok. Charles and the other pets kept close to Lincoln, taking turns being there for him and comforting him. Within these two days, Cliff, Walt and Geo learned the signs of when they were needed. While the signs hadn't shown, they kept a close eye on Lincoln just in case. Clyde had been assisting the Louds with keeping an eye on Lincoln. The girls asked Clyde if he would hang out with Lincoln for the day so they were currently at the arcade and had been for the past three hours.

"Alright Lincoln, you've beaten me eight times in a row but this time I got you!" Clyde declared. The two of them were playing Alley Fights 4 and Lincoln was surprisingly good at the game considering that this was his very first time playing it.

"Whatever you say Clyde." Lincoln said with a small smile. He was actually having fun hanging out with Clyde. While he did feel sad about visiting his family's graves, this was a nice change of pace. The two boys continued with their game as they had their selected characters for the ninth time with Lincoln's character winning once again.

"Aw man. Lost again." Clyde says shocked. He then turns to Lincoln. "How are you so good at this game?"

Lincoln just shrugged. "Just lucky I guess." Lincoln answered. "But if you must know, Chris's daughter taught me a trick to this type of game. She always told me told me to use certain attacks in moderation to confuse your opponent."

"Wow. She sounds like she knows her stuff." Clyde says impressed. "What was her name?"

"Lyra." Lincoln answered. "She was probably the closest thing I had to an older sister before I moved in with the Louds. She and I spent a lot of time together and we got pretty close in the two months we spent together. I was pretty upset when I had to leave her." Lincoln then turned his head to the window. "But, she would want me to be happy. Especially since I've now have ten sisters." He then let out a chuckle. "I do wonder how anyone would survive with having a house full of ten girls."

"Probably make one heck of T.V. show." Clyde said. The two boys laughed at the thought of a T.V. show about one boy living with ten girls. The two continued to play their game until Clyde got a phone call. "Hello? Oh, hey dad. Oh. Ok. I'll be home soon. Ok. Bye." Clyde then hung up and turned his attention to Lincoln. "Sorry Linc, but I gotta head home. See you around."

"By Clyde." Lincoln called as Clyde left. When Clyde was gone, Lincoln returned his attention back to his game. As he played, he considered calling Lori and see if she would come to pick him up. However, he then remembered that he still didn't have their numbers. And Lincoln was a little embarrassed by this. "Note to self, get the numbers of the Louds girls and Rita and Lynn Sr."

Lincoln continued to play his game when he heard the arcade door open and a bunch of laughing. He then looked towards the door and his face nearly turned as white as his hair. Ten boys walked in and they were people that Lincoln had hoped he would never have to see again. The boys that walked in were Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Lyle, Lars, Leif, Lexx, Levi and Leon. As soon as Lincoln saw them, he immediately dove and hid behind the arcade game and hoped that they didn't see him. As he was hiding, Lincoln began to panic. He had hoped that they would have been out of his life forever. As he hid behind the machine he tried to think of a way to get out of the building without the boys noticing him. He then peeked around the corner and saw that the guys were having a food fight, so he knew that they would be distracted for a few minutes, so Lincoln decided to make his move. He quickly made a dash for the door not watching where he is going. As he ran, he suddenly crashed into someone, knocking both himself and the other person.

"Dude, why don't you watch where you're going." said the person.

"Sorry." Lincoln apologized. He then got a good look at the person he bumped into and his heart nearly skipped a beat. The person he had bumped into was Luke.

"Yeah whatever." Luke said. Luke then sat up and saw the person who bumped into him and instantly recognizes him. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Long time no see Stinkoln."

"H-h-hey Luke." Lincoln said shivering. "W-w-what's n-new?"

"Not much. Just missed my punching bag." Luke told him. "Now I think it's time we got reacquainted with the boys." Luke then grabs Lincoln by the collar and practically drags him to the table his brothers were sitting at. "Hey boys, look who I found!"

The boys turned their attention to their brother and saw him dragging a familiar white-haired boy behind him.

"Hey it's Stinkoln!" Lyle exclaimed.

"What up loser?" Lane asked.

"How's that shoulder, Stink?" Loki asked with a smirk.

"So where have you been?" Lars asked.

"You know, around." Lincoln answered.

"Let me guess, you've hiding and hoping Mommy and Daddy come and pick you up?" Loni said.

"Hate to break it to you, but you are all alone and your parents are dead." Leif told him.

"Yeah, so get over it!" Lexx told him. The boys then saw Lincoln was starting to get tears in his eyes.

"Look guys, we're making him cry!" Levi said with a mocking tone.

The boys continued to laugh at Lincoln. As they laughed, memories started to flood Lincoln's mind. The memories of what they did to him. Everything. Luke and Lyle's beatings that they gave him. The terrible pranks that Lane pulled. Loki chipping his tooth and dislocating his shoulder. The mocking, the beatings, everything. But as he stood there, listening to the boys laugh at him, different memories started flooding his mind. These were all memories of the fun times that he had with the Loud girls. The sleepovers, the trips to the mall, the laughs that they shared everything. He remembered Lori taking him out to get new Ace Savvy comics, Leni fixing some of his old clothes, Luna singing to him, Luan getting him the Ace Savvy comic and working hard to make him laugh, playing with Lynn, writing poems with Lucy, drawing with the twins, saving Lisa from her lab explosions and playing peekaboo with Lily. All the good memories started attacking the bad memories and that gave him courage.

"You know guys; there is something that I have been meaning to tell you." Lincoln said with confidence. The boys stopped laughing and stared at Lincoln with curiosity.

"Oh really? What is it?" Loki asked.

"Well, boys there is something that I've been wanting to say to you for a while." Lincoln said. "And well here it goes. You guys are…." As Lincoln starts shouting at him, a blender is heard in the background as Lincoln is shouting at his former brothers. After a few seconds the blender turns off and we see Lincoln panting heavily. The boys stand there with their jaws dropped in shock. However, the looks of shock quickly turned into looks of rage.

Lyle takes a deep breath and cracks his knuckles. "Lincoln, we are going to break you in half." The boys start to advance on Lincoln and this causes him to panic. And he then gets an idea.

"Hey look over there! Girls!" Lincoln shouts. The boys look to where Lincoln is pointing and Lincoln takes the time to make a break for it. After the boys see that Lincoln is gone they exit the arcade and start chasing him.

Lincoln turns his head and sees the boys chasing after him. He pushes his way past the people trying to escape his former brothers. As he is running, he tries to think of a way of escaping them. As he turns a corner he sees the park and makes his way towards it. As he runs through the park he turns to see his former brothers entering the park not far behind him. He then pushes onward and he crashes into someone.

"Lincoln, what's the rush?" Lincoln looks up and sees Luna standing in front of him with the other girls standing behind her.

Lincoln then hides behind Luna. "Guys, you have to get me out of here!" Lincoln shouts.

"Why?" Lynn asks.

"My former brothers are trying to beat me up." Lincoln answered quickly.

"Well, where are they?" Lori asks.

"Right there." Lincoln asks. The girls look over to where Lincoln pointed and see ten boys running up to them.

"Sup ladies. Mind handing over our brother?" Loni asks.

"Ok. Here." Leni says. She then pushes Lincoln in front of them.

"Thanks." Loki says.

"Leni! Those are the boys that made Lincoln's life miserable!" Lynn shouts.

"Oh. Wait. Hey! Get away from Linky!" Leni shouts pulling Lincoln back into the group.

"So you are the punks that bullied our brother when he lived with you!" Luna shouts.

"You meanies!" Lola shouts.

"Go pick on someone else!" Lana adds.

"Yeah, go brother someone else." Luan yelled and then chuckled at her own pun.

"Look, all we want is our brother back so we can give him exactly what he deserves." Luke said. "So why don't you girls take your little freak show and go on home and play dress up and barbies and have a tea party." The boys then laugh. However, the girls were not as happy. They were livid. And it didn't help that they called them freaks.

"Did he…?" Lola started.

"Call us freaks?" Lucy finished.

The girls exchanged looks and looked at Lincoln who was still hiding behind Luna. The girls then stared at the boys in front of them and Lisa then made her way to the front of the Loud girls.

"Normally I don't care for these types of emotions but," Lisa started with usual monotone which then turned angry. "GET EM!"

The girls then charged forward and attacked the boys who were all shocked that the girls charged forward and attacked the boys forming a massive fight cloud with the girls beating the daylight out of the boys. Lincoln not wanting to see his new found sisters get hurt, ran up to the fight cloud and tried to find a way to help. He looked in and saw the girls really laying it in to the boys. Lincoln saw Luna pounding Luke but Luke was starting to get the upper hand. So Lincoln takes a few steps back and jumps into the fight cloud and jumps on Luke and pulled him off Luna. After a few minutes of brawling and fighting, the cloud dissipated and the boys ran out the park bruised and scraped.

"And stay away from our brothers!" Lola shouted as the boys ran. The girls turned their attention to Lincoln who was staring at his sisters with admiration.

"You alright Linc?" Luan asked while the girls looked him over for injuries.

"Yeah. Are you guys alright?" Lincoln asked.

"Don't worry Lincoln. We're fine." Lori told him.

"Yeah dude. Don't worry. We're just happy you're safe." Luna told him.

"Thanks." Lincoln said with a smile. The girls then engulfed Lincoln in a group hug with smiles on their faces. The girls happy that their foster brother was safe and Lincoln smiling knowing that he will never have to deal with his former brothers again.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and I will see you next time.**


	21. Meeting a Uncle

**So I know that it's been a while. Now this chapter I decided to introduce one of Lincoln's family members. Now, he will not be shown again and you will find out why in this chapter. Now I was a little hesitant to do this, but after talking to my good friend Smoking Wrecker, I decided to do this. Also, a lot of people are wondering if the Louds are on Summer break and the answer to that is yes. They are in the last couple weeks of Summer, so I hope that helps. Now I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **(Luan's voice) The following is a non-profit fanbase fanfic. Loud House and its characters are all owned by Chris Savino and Nickelodeon. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Chapter 21

One day has passed since the Loud girls dealt with Lincoln's former foster brothers. To say that the parents were shocked when they heard what happened would be an understatement. While the parents were disappointed in their daughters for getting into a fight, they were proud of them for protecting their foster brother. So after some debate, they decided not to punish the girls. As of right now, the girls were upstairs doing their own thing while Lincoln was in the backyard with Charles reading a new comic series that Ronnie Anne introduced him to: Muscle Fish. While Lincoln has stated that he liked Ace Savvy more, he still enjoyed Muscle Fish. And he was trying to learn as much he could before the new Muscle Fish movie came out. As for Rita and Lynn Sr. they were in the living room getting some much needed relaxation.

"So it seems like Lincoln is really settling in." Rita says.

"Yep. Everything should be fine when Chris shows up this Saturday." Lynn agreed. Lynn and Rita went to see Chris to work out what day he would come to check on Lincoln while the whole thing with Lincoln's former brothers was going on. After discussing it for a couple hours, they decided on Saturday. "Do you think we should tell the girls and Lincoln?"

"Eventually, but not yet." Rita answered. "Let's just let the kids enjoy themselves. Besides, this is probably the first time that I've seen Lincoln truly at peace since he's gotten here."

"Agreed." Lynn says. As the two continued to relax, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who could that be?"

Lynn stood up off the couch and made his way to the door. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a thin middle-aged man with no hair on the other side.

"Excuse me. Is this the Loud residence?" the man asked.

"Why yes it is. Can I help you with something?" Lynn asked.

"Um, my name is Mike Freeman. I'm looking for Lincoln Freeman. I'm his uncle." Mike said.

Lynn Sr. and Rita's eyes widened. They were not expecting one of Lincoln's family members to show up. In fact, they didn't even think Lincoln had any other family members.

"Oh. Well please come in." Lynn says.

"Thank you." Mike says. Mike enters the house and takes in his surroundings. "Got a nice home here. But it's a little loud though,"

"That would be our ten daughters upstairs." Rita says with a smile.

"Ten daughters? Man, never heard of protection?" Mike said in surprise.

"Well we wanted a big family and we got one." Rita says with a smile. "Now if you don't mind me asking, why are you here exactly?"

"Well I came here to see how my nephew was doing." Mike answered.

"Yeah but why now?" Lynn asked.

"It's kind of complicated." Mike answered. "Look, if you let me see my nephew I promise I will explain everything."

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with that." Rita said.

"Me neither." Lynn agreed. He then looks towards the back door. "Lincoln! Can you come into the living room for a second?"

After a few seconds Lincoln and Charles made their way into the living room.

"What is it? Am I in trouble?" Lincoln asked.

"No Lincoln. You aren't in trouble." Lynn tells him. "You have a visitor."

"A visitor?" Lincoln repeated. "Who is it?"

Lynn and Rita stepped aside and revealed Mike.

"How you doing champ?" Mike asked with a smile.

Lincoln's eyes widened and he let out a gasp. "Uncle Mike!" Lincoln cried out with delight. Lincoln then ran up to his uncle and engulfed him in a hug. "I haven't seen you in so long! Where have you been?"

Mike looked down at his nephew with a sad smile. "Sorry kiddo. I've just been busy."

"Oh. Ok. Oh yeah! I have to introduce to some people." Lincoln said excitedly. He motions for Charles to come over. "This is my dog, Charles. Charles, this is my uncle Mike." Charles sniffed the man with curiosity. As he sniffed him, he felt like something was wrong with the man. He smelt sick. Not wanting to alarm Lincoln, Charles licked the man's hand to show that he liked him.

"Cute dog Lincoln." Mike said with a smile. "Now who else did you want to introduce to me?"

"Give me one second." Lincoln said. He then quickly ran upstairs and he talked excitedly to the girls. After a few seconds, Lincoln ran back downstairs with the girls right behind him. "Uncle Mike, these are my foster sisters. This is Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily." The girls stared at the man with suspicion. Sure he was Lincoln's uncle, but why does he wait two years to make an appearance in Lincoln's life? Plus where has he been the past two years? But they did know one thing: they weren't going to give up Lincoln so easily.

"Hi." The girls said in unison.

"Nice to meet you girls." Mike says with a smile. "So, these are the young ladies that have been keeping an eye on you?"

"Yep." Lincoln says with a smile. "They are the best." Lana then walks up to Mike.

"Um, excuse me. Are you here to take Lincoln away?" Lana asks.

Mike flashes the young girl a smile. "No sweetie. I'm not here to take Lincoln away. I just came to see how he was doing." Lana flashed the man a smile and made her way back to her sisters. "So Lincoln, are you happy here?"

"Yep. It's pretty fun I guess." Lincoln answers.

"I'm glad to hear that kiddo." Mike said with a smile. "Now why don't you go run along and play with your sisters. I have to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Loud for a few minutes."

"Ok." Lincoln says.

"C'mon bro, we about to play a game of 'Would You Rather'" Luna says with a smile. With that, the eleven kids made their way upstairs.

"You have good kids." Mike tells Rita and Lynn.

"Thank you. So what did you want to talk to us about?" Rita asked.

"Do you mind if we talked in the kitchen? Lincoln has been known to easdrop." Mike says.

"Sure." Lynn answered. The three adults made their way to the kitchen and sat at the small table that was in there. "So what is it you want to talk to us about?"

"Now, you are probably wondering why I haven't been in Lincoln's life for the past two years." Mike began and Lynn and Rita nodded. "Now I have a very good reason. You see, I loved my brother and his family. I love my nephew and I loved my niece. And my heart broke when they died in that car crash. But the thing is, I couldn't take Lincoln in. No matter how much I wanted to."

"But why? If you love Lincoln so much, why didn't you take him in?" Rita asked.

"Two weeks before the accident, I went to the doctor. He did some tests and he discovered a tumor in my right lung." Mike explained. "I told my brother and I asked him not to tell the kids. I told him that because I didn't want the kids to worry. So he kept his promise. That was the last time I talked to him. When Michael, Samantha, and Liberty died, my heart broke. My first concern was what would happen to Lincoln."

"Were you approached by social services?" Lynn asked.

"Yes. They approached me and asked me if I could take in my nephew. I told him that I couldn't and I explained why. I didn't want my nephew to be put in some foster care. But I didn't want him to worry or lose another father." Mike continued.

"Lose another father?" Lynn repeated. "Mike, does that mean what I think it means?"

"Sadly yes. Over the past two years, the tumor got worse and I was diagnosed. I recently went to the doctor and he gave me two weeks." Mike told him. "The reason I came here is because I wanted to see my nephew one more time and to make sure he was happy. And I also wanted to ask something of you."

"Of course. Ask anything." Rita tells him.

"I want you to take care of him. I want you to continue to raise him and make him feel like one of you." Mike told him. "I also want you to never tell him what I told you. It would break him if he found out. Can you promise me that?"

"I promise." Rita says.

"Same here." Lynn promises. "Now is there anything you can tell us about Lincoln that we don't know now?"

"Lincoln is usually a pretty quiet. He seems to learn things rather quickly. He also hates conflict so he always tries to find a way solve it. He is a pretty good student but he still has his struggles. He also struggles with making friends. But luckily, he had a twin sister that was there for him." Mike told them. "Honestly, that's all you really need to know about him. So please take care of my nephew. Please."

"We will. We promise." Rita says. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Thanks but no thanks. I have to head to treatment and meet with my lawyers to work on my will." Mike answered. "I just came to see Lincoln and to see how he was. Do you mind if I go say goodbye to him real quick?"

"Sure. He should be in Lori and Leni's room. It's the last room on the left." Rita told him.

Mike made his way upstairs and approached the room that he was told that Lincoln was in. He saw that the door was open and he decided to take a quick peak. When he looked in, he smiled at what he saw. He saw Lincoln, laughing and smiling with those ten girls. He was happy and the girls looked like they liked having him around. He knew that Lincoln was in safe hands. He then knocked on the door to get the attention of Lincoln.

"Hey kiddo, I'm about to head out." Mike told him. Lincoln quickly stood up and ran to his uncle and gave him a hug.

"Will I ever see you again?" Lincoln asked.

"Maybe kiddo. But it was nice seeing you again Lincoln. Take care." Mike tells him.

"You too uncle Mike."

Lincoln released his uncle from the hug and his uncle made his way out of the room and down the stairs. He then looked at Rita and Lynn and gave them a smile that said it all. Mike then walked out the door and got in his car. With one last glance at the house, Mike flashed a smile and then, he was gone.

* * *

 **So there you have it. Lincoln's uncle. Now, this is sadly based on personal events. I lost my grandmother to cancer. My cousin lost his uncle to cancer. So I decided to use that as a reason to why Lincoln was put into foster care. Now the next update shouldn't be as long of a wait. Just please be patient. Now I hope you all have a nice day. Until next time, farewell.**


	22. Lyra

**See? I told you that you wouldn't have to wait long. I bet you didn't believe. So, now this is chapter 22. Now again. I was unsure if I wanted to do this chapter. So, again I asked by good friend Smoking Wrecker and I decided to do this chapter. Also, Lyra, is an OC character that I own. So I hope you like her.**

 **(Lynn Jr.'s voice) The following is a non-profit fanbase fanfic. Loud House and its characters are all owned by Chris Savino and Nickelodeon. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Chapter 22

"Let's see. Folders? Check. Notebooks? Check. Pencils and pens? Check. Crayons? Check. Binders? Check." Rita listed. Rita was doing some last minute school supply shopping. With school restarting soon, Rita wanted make sure she had everything. She also wanted to get Lincoln some supplies. She realized that as long as Lincoln was staying with them, she had to make sure he got an education. So she and the girls decided to go to the mall and get everything that they needed for school. "Let's see, what else am I missing? Lisa, what else do we need honey?"

"I believe we have everything that for school mother." Lisa answered.

"Dude. Do we have to talk about school?" Luna groaned.

"Yeah. School is literally the last thing I want to talk about." Lori added.

"It's a place full of hopelessness and despair." Lucy lamented.

"And bullies." Lana growled.

"Now girls, calm down. We're almost done." Rita told them.

"It's a shame that Linky couldn't come with us." Leni said sadly.

"Yeah. But dad wanted Lincoln to help him make dinner tonight." Luan said.

"But it still would be nice if he was here." Lola said.

"Poo Poo." Lily says as if agreeing with her older sisters.

"Speaking of which." Lori says. "So mom, you're going to register Lincoln for school next week right?" Rita nodded. "What name are you going to register him under: Lincoln Freeman or Lincoln Loud? I know that you haven't changed his last name but still."

Rita had to think about how to answer that. If she said Loud, the girls would jump to conclusions and think that they were adopting Lincoln. If she said Freeman, it might cause confusion for the school board. So she wasn't sure which last name she was registering him under.

"Not quite sure yet Lori. Your father and I still have to discuss it. So for now, he's Lincoln Freeman." Rita answered.

"Um, excuse me?" a voice said from behind them. The Louds turned around to see a girl around nineteen years old wearing a white blouse with a long skirt. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. "Did you say Lincoln Freeman?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Rita asked.

"I'm an old friend. My name is Lyra. I believe that you've met my dad. His name is Chris." Lyra said.

"Oh. So you're the daughter that Chris was telling us about." Rita said with realization.

"And the person who found Lincoln and Charles wandering the streets after he ran away from his old foster home." Lori added.

Lyra nodded. "Yep. That's me. The little guy was almost like a little brother. Shame that he only stayed with us for a couple months. But I'm glad that he hasn't run away from another foster home." Lyra said. "So how is Linc doing?"

"He's doing fine. He's been staying out of trouble and the girls have been keeping an eye on him." Rita told her.

"That's good to hear." Lyra sighed. "I was worried that he ran away again. It's good that he's happy and safe. To be honest, I kinda miss the little guy" Hearing that gave Rita an idea.

"Would you like to come and join us for dinner?" Rita asked. "I'm pretty sure Lincoln would like to see you again."

"I don't want to intrude." Lyra told them.

"Aw come on. Yesterday Linc saw his uncle. I'm sure he like to see you." Lynn pointed out.

"We when you put it that way." Lyra said. "Alright. I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Great. Just follow us and we will lead you to our home." Rita told her.

"You got it." Lyra said with a smile.

* * *

"Ok Lincoln, we are almost done with making the spaghetti. We just need to finish up making the sauce." Lynn Sr. said.

"Ok." Lincoln says.

"Alright. Cilantro please."

"Here you go."

"Crushed red peppers."

"Ok."

"Oregano."

"Is this it?"

"Yep. And now the garlic spice."

"Why garlic?"

"Lana and Lola like it. And that should do it." Lynn Sr. said after he sprinkled the last of the spices. "Thanks for the help kiddo."

"Um, you're welcome." Lincoln said. "So should we start the pasta?"

"Yeah. Mind starting the stove?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Sure." Lincoln answered.

The two were starting to set the table when they heard Vanzilla pull into the driveway. A few seconds later, the Loud woman entered the house.

"Lynn! Lincoln! We're home! And we brought a visitor someone who wanted to Lincoln!" Rita called. Lynn Sr. walked out of the kitchen followed by Lincoln and Charles.

"Welcome home girls. Got everything for school?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Yep. And we brought something else home too." Lana said with a smile.

"What else did you bring home?" Lincoln asked.

"More like who." Lori said.

"You mean whom." Lisa corrected.

The girls stepped aside to reveal a girl that Lincoln and Charles instantly recognized.

"Lyra!" Lincoln shouted ecstatically. He then ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Lyra then got to one knee and put her hands on his shoulders. Charles then ran up and put his front paws on her leg.

"Hey Linc. Hey Charles. How are two of my favorite boys doing?" Lyra asked.

"Good." Lincoln answered while Charles barked happily.

"That's good to hear." Lyra said as she ruffled Lincoln's hair. "So what did you make for dinner?"

"Spaghetti." Lincoln answered with a smile.

"Well if you made it, I'm sure it's delicious." Lyra told him. "So, why don't you show me where you're sleeping? Or are you sleeping on the couch?"

"Oh yeah! Follow me!" Lincoln said excitedly. Lincoln and quickly grabbed Lyra's hand and dragged her upstairs with Charles following them. After the three of them were gone, Lynn Sr. turned to the ladies.

"So who was that?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"That Chris's daughter." Rita answered.

"Yeah we, like, met her while at the mall and she is totes nice." Leni said.

"Yeah plus she is really cool." Lana added.

"And so pretty." Lola said.

"Yeah. So pretty." Luna said blushing.

"Luna! Remember Sam?" Luan said.

"Who? Oh right! My girlfriend." Luna said still blushing. "Sorry dudes."

"It's all good." Lynn says.

"Well I guess I need to reach down an extra plate now." Lynn Sr. says. "Is she joining us for dinner?"

"Yep." the twins answered.

"Oh alright." Lynn Sr. said with a sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lincoln was showing Lyra the stuff the girls got him.

"Ok, so this is Bun Bun. He's a stuffed rabbit the Luna helped me get. And this is a camera that their grandfather gave me. Oh and this is a model that Mr. Loud helped me build this. And this is a mug I made with Mrs. Loud. And this is a sketch pad that Lori got me." Lincoln told Lyra proudly.

"Wow Linc. What else did they give you?" Lyra asked. Lincoln then reached under his bed and pulled out a box.

"Luan got me this comic book. Lana and Lola made me these pictures. Lisa for some reason gave me this mathematical equation. Lucy made me a poem. Lynn got me this basketball. And Leni made me this new bathrobe. I don't wear it. I don't want to ruin it." Lincoln said smiling.

"Wow Linc. That's pretty cool. But why do you keep it under your bed? If these mean so much to you, why keep it under your bed?" Lyra asked.

"I feel like they are safer under there. Plus, I know where they are if I want them." Lincoln answered.

"Oh I see." Lyra nodded. "So, what do you think of this family?"

"I really like them Lyra. I feel safe here. I mean they defended me when they ran into my old foster brothers." Lincoln told her. Lyra was now confused.

"Wait. Defended you? Lincoln, what are you talking about?" Lyra asked concerned. Lincoln then told Lyra about what happened in his former foster home and what happened two days ago. After he finished his story, Lyra's jaw dropped. "Lincoln. Why didn't you tell us about this? Why didn't you tell the caretaker? Why didn't you tell dad?"

"I was scared." Lincoln answered quietly. "Scared that you guys wouldn't believe me. Scared that they would find me and beat me for squealing. But since I've come here, I'm not scared anymore. Remember my nightmares?" Lyra nodded. How could she forget? She lost count how many times Lincoln's screams have woken her up. "Well, they've stopped. The girls helped them stop. And I've been happy. Lyra? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Lyra answered.

"Lyra, I really like it here. This family is loud and crazy and fun. I don't want to leave."

* * *

Dinner was pretty interesting. Throughout dinner, the girls kept asking Lyra about her fun times with Lincoln. Rita and Lynn Sr. asked her about college and what she was going for. Lyra did her best to answer, but with all the questions being asked, she became a little flustered. But she enjoyed herself nonetheless. After dinner was finished, Lyra decided that it was time to leave and head home.

"Will I see you again?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course. I promise that I will visit soon." Lyra told him. She then gave him a big hug. She then looked at the girls. "Hey. Keep an eye on this kid. He means the world to me."

"We promise." Luan said.

"Yeah, stop by any time." Lori said with a smile.

"Oh I plan on it." Lyra said with a wink. "I'd love to see two of my favorite boys again." She then scratches Charles behind the ear and then gave Lincoln another hug. "Take care of yourself buddy. I promise that I will visit again."

"Ok. By Lyra." Lincoln said.

"See ya Linc." Lyra said as she stood up. "Goodbye Louds. Thanks for dinner."

"It was nice meeting you Lyra." Rita said.

"Stop by anytime." Lynn Sr. added.

"Alright. Bye." Lyra said as she walked out the door.

* * *

It was late when Lyra got home. When she walked through the door, she saw her dad in the living room reading a book.

"Your home late." Chris commented.

"Sorry dad. I was visiting Lincoln." Lyra told him. "And they invited me to stay for dinner."

"Oh that's great honey." Chris said. "So how is Lincoln doing?"

"Good." Lyra answered while grabbing a root beer from the fridge. "He doesn't seem to be causing trouble over there."

"That's good to hear." Chris said. "Oh hey. I got good news."

"Oh yeah? What good news?" Lyra asked.

"I got Lincoln adopted." Chris said with a smile. Lyra nearly dropped her bottle when she heard that.

"What?" Lyra said.

"Yeah. Was a couple days ago. I forgot to tell you." Chris said. "I take him to them this weekend. Isn't this great?" Chris then went upstairs, leaving Lyra alone by herself.

"Yeah. Great." Lyra said unenthusiastically. Lyra couldn't believe it. She didn't know what to think. But she knew one thing for sure: Lincoln was going to be separated from the Louds.

* * *

 **Oh boy. Now, all of you please relax. I mean it TormentedRaven2000! I know how you are. Just kidding. But I'm serious. Just relax. Don't go out and form an angry mob and try to track me down. Just trust me on this. I did what I did for a reason. All I ask is that you guys trust me. On this. So, until next time, farewell.**


	23. Meet a New Family

**Ok. I'm back. Please put down the pitchforks and torches. Now here is another chapter. Now this one is one I hope that you enjoy. Now, I brought back Lyra and Chris is also here. Now I hope that you like the chapter.**

 **(Leni's voice) The following is a non-profit fanbase fanfic. Loud House and its characters are all owned by Chris Savino and Nickelodeon. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Chapter 23

Rita and Lynn sat in the living room anxiously awaiting Chris's arrival. Even though they knew he was coming, they were still nervous. They knew that Chris was going to check everything: the living environment, the food they were providing, and how well Lincoln was getting along with the other kids. While the first two worried them, they weren't at all worried about the last one. Lincoln got along perfectly with the girls and Charles was probably the gentlest dog the Louds have ever met. Plus he got along perfectly with the other pets. So they weren't worried about Charles acting out or Lincoln reverting back to his extremely jumpy self that he was when he first arrived.

"Rita, are you sure we have nothing to worry about?" Lynn asked. "What if Lincoln has an episode? What if Charles gets aggressive? What if the girls scare him off? There are so many things that can go wrong!"

"Lynn, relax." Rita soothes. "Everything is going to be fine. Just relax and have faith that our kids are going to behave themselves."

"I know honey." Lynn says. "I'm just so nervous. I've never done this before. Being a parent is one thing, but being a foster parent is just so nerve wrecking. Especially since Lincoln is our first foster kid."

"I know Lynn. I'm nervous too. But everything is going to be alright." Rita reassured. As they continued to relax in the living room, they heard voices coming from the front door.

"Dad, just listen to me!"

"I told you Lyra, I think you're overreacting."

"Dad, I'm not overreacting! This is important and you aren't listening!"

"Can't we talk about this later? I have a job to do."

"No dad. We can't wait til later. Um, dad? What are you doing?"

"Ringing the doorbell. Why?"

"That's probably a bad idea."

"Lyra, last time I was here I tried to open the door and the knob fell off. This time, I'm ringing the doorbell."

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you." The Louds then hear the doorbell being pressed followed by a zapping. "Told you it was a bad idea."

"Ok, you got me there. I'll just knock." The Louds then hear a knocking at the door. Lynn goes to answer it and sees Chris and Lyra on the other side with the former looking a little singed. "Lynn, you really gotta get that doorbell fixed."

"I would, but it gets us free pizza." Lynn tells him. "But that's beside the point. How are you doing Chris? Welcome back Lyra."

"I'm doing fine Lynn. Just here for Lincoln." Chris tells him.

"Yeah. Here for Lincoln." Lyra muttered. Lynn and Rita then shared a confused look.

"Is everything alright between you two?" Rita asks.

"Yes. Everything is fine. Lyra is just a little argumentative this morning." Chris tells them.

"Only because you won't listen!" Lyra argues.

"Um, ok. So are you ready to see Lincoln?" Lynn asks.

"Yep. I've been worried about him. So where is he?" Chris asks.

"He's in the backyard with the girls." Rita answers.

"So how does he get along with your daughters?" Chris asks.

"They get along fi-."

"I'm going to get you Lincoln!"

Chris immediately ran to the door to see what the commotion was all about. However when he got to the door, he was surprised at what he saw: Lincoln being chased by Lori and he was laughing. He looked at the older girl and he didn't see anger. He saw that she was smiling and laughing as well. He looked towards the tree and saw the other girls touching the tree and it looks like they were just waiting for Lincoln.

"C'mon Linky!"

"Don't let her get you Linc!"

"C'mon dude, don't stop now!"

"C'mon Lincoln! Your almost there!"

Lincoln looked at the tree and saw the girls cheering him and trying to get him to run towards the tree. He looked behind him and saw Lori was closing in on him and getting close to tagging him. As he ran, he got an idea.

"Charles! Run interference!" Lincoln yells to the dog. The dog looks up from where he was resting and saw his master. He then ran towards Lincoln and got in front of Lori, causing her to almost trip over him. While Lori was distracted, Lincoln was able to get to the tree.

"Lincoln did it! We win!" Lynn cheers. The rest of the kids joined in as they celebrated their victory.

"Dang it." Lori said as she stood in the middle of the yard as she watched her siblings celebrate. She looked down and looked at Charles who was giving her an innocent look. "Yeah, you're not so innocent." Charles then gave her the puppy dog eyes. "But I guess I literally can't stay mad at you." She then kneels down and scratches him behind the ears. She then turns to her siblings. "Ok, whose turn is it to be it this time?"

"Lana's." Luan answers.

"Alright! You guys won't escape me!" Lana says playfully. The adults watched on with amusement as they watched the kids run around the yard.

"Wow. I can't believe it." Chris said in awe. "I haven't seen him smile like that since I took him to get Charles."

"Actually, he's been smiling a lot lately Chris." Rita tells him.

"Man. Your daughters are miracle workers." Chris commented. "Do you mind calling them all in?"

"Sure." Lynn answers. "Kids! Can you come in please?"

"Sure dad." Lori calls back. "Let's go guys." The eleven kids made their way to the house with Luan carrying Lily. When they got into the house, they were surprised to see Chris and Lyra standing with their parents.

"Um, mom? Why are Chris and Lyra here?" Lola asks.

"Yes. It is interesting to see them here," Lisa adds.

"Well kids, Chris came here to see how Lincoln was doing and I guess Lyra decided to tag along." Lynn Sr. answered.

"Cool." Lincoln says. He then runs up to Lyra and gives her a hug. "Hi Lyra. Didn't expect you to be visiting so soon." Lyra looks down at him and gives him a smile.

"Oh, you know. Just can't keep away from my one of my favorite boys." Lyra tells him. Lincoln looks up at Lyra and gives her a confused look. The smile that she was giving him wasn't the normal happy smile she usually gives him. This smile was almost like a pity smile.

"Lyra? Are you ok?" Lincoln asks. Lyra snaps out of it and looks at the young boy and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about it, Linc." Lyra reassures him. Lincoln didn't look convinced but he released the older girl and went back to stand with the Loud siblings.

"So why are you here?" Luna asks.

"Well, Luna. We came here to see Lincoln." Chris answers. Every few weeks I have to check on the foster kids and see how they are doing. But this time, I'm here with a different reason."

"Really? A different reason?" Leni asks.

"Yep." Chris answers. "I actually came here with some news concerning Lincoln."

"Really! What news?" Lincoln asks excitedly.

"Lincoln, I got you adopted." Chris says. The smiles on the faces of the Loud siblings quickly disappeared.

"What?" Lynn says after a few seconds.

"Linky is," Leni says.

"Getting adopted?" Luan finishes.

"Yep." Chris answers.

"You can't take Lincoln away!" Lana yells while clutching Lincoln's waist.

"Yeah! He belongs here!" Lola adds while also clutching Lincoln's waste.

"He's our brother!" Luna shouts.

"Normally I don't give in to inane human emotions. But," Lisa says. "YOU AREN'T TAKING LINCOLN FROM US!"

"Poo Poo." Lily says while tears are starting to form.

"I'm sorry girls but it's already done." Chris tells them. "The family that adopted Lincoln already signed the papers. There is nothing I can do."

"Look girls. I know how much you like Lincoln but you knew that this wasn't going to be permanent." Lynn Sr. tells his daughters. "Besides, you knew that this was only a temporary arrangement."

"But dad, Lincoln is happy here!" Lynn argues.

"Yeah. And we are happy that he is here." Lucy adds.

"Look dad, I think we need to tell you something." Lori says. "Before Lincoln showed up, we all felt like something was missing. No matter what we did, nothing could fill that feeling." She then looks at Lincoln. "Then Lincoln showed up and it felt like that feeling has been feeling. Don't you see that he belongs here?"

"Look girls, as much as we love having Lincoln here, there is nothing we can do." Rita tells them.

"But I don't want to leave." Lincoln says. "I like it here."

"I sorry Lincoln. But there is nothing I can do." Chris says with a sigh. "Why don't you go upstairs and get your stuff together. I take you to see your new family today."

Lincoln gives a sad nod and makes his way upstairs with the girls following him. Each of them had a sad look on their faces. When they got to the top of the stairs, they all split up to their respective rooms in silence. Inside his room, Lincoln was getting his stuff together while Charles looked on.

"I can't believe this. I finally find someplace that I'm happy and then this happens." Lincoln tells his canine companion. "Why did I have to get adopted?" Charles lets out a sad whine. He was also happy here. He finally had friends. Friends that he enjoyed being around. He didn't want to leave Cliff, Walt and Geo. But where Lincoln goes, he goes. He just wished that they didn't have to leave.

* * *

When he was finally finished packing, Lincoln walked out his door, he saw that the girls' doors were closed. He had expected them to come out and see him off. But, the girls stayed in their rooms. Lincoln let out a sigh and made his way down the stairs where he saw Chris and Lyra waiting by the door. As soon as he got off the stairs, Lyra runs up to him.

"I'm so sorry Linc. I tried to talk him out of it." Lyra told him.

"I don't blame you Lyra." Lincoln says. "I also don't blame Chris. He's just looking out for me. I just wished that there was another way." Lyra pulls him in and gives him a hug. After a few second, Lyra released him. He then turned his attention to Lynn and Rita. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome, Lincoln." Rita says. "We enjoyed having you hear honey."

"Yeah kiddo. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we're going to miss you." Lynn Sr. tells him.

"I'm going to miss you guys to." Lincoln tells them. "Thanks for being my parents while I was here."

"And thank you for being our son." Rita says. Tears form in Lincoln's eyes. He then wraps his arms around the two Loud parents.

"I'm never going to forget you." Lincoln says.

"And we are never going to forget you." Lynn Sr. says. While Lincoln was saying goodbye to his now former foster parents, Charles was doing his own goodbye to the family pets.

"I guess this is goodbye." Charles says.

"Yeah I guess so." Cliff meows sadly.

"We're gonna miss you buddy." Walt tells Charles.

"I'm gonna miss you guys to." Charles said. "Thanks again for helping me keep an eye on Lincoln."

"Thank you for giving us a chance." Cliff says. Geo looks up in his ball at the bigger pets in front of him.

"Walt, let me out of here." Geo tells Walt. Walt does as he's asked and lets Geo out of the ball.

"So, why did you want me to let you out?" Walt asks.

"Simple. I can't do this from inside a ball." Geo answers. He then runs up to Charles and hugs him. Charles doesn't respond right away as he is surprised by this. After a few seconds, Charles wraps one of his paws around the small gerbil. Cliff and Walt then join in and making it a group hug. After a few seconds, they separate. Charles looks around and saw his master and friend waiting for him.

"Ready Charles?" Lincoln asks. Charles nods and makes his way to the door. Lincoln and Charles take one last look at the steps, hoping to see the girls coming down the steps to say goodbye. But, they never show. Lincoln sighs and starts to head to the door.

"WAIT!" Lincoln stopped when he heard the ten voices cry out in unison. He turned around and saw the girls running down the steps.

"Sorry we're late." Lori apologized. "We just had to get some things together."

Lily waddles up to Lincoln and holds out her blanket to him.

"You want me to take your blankie?" Lincoln asks. Lily nods. "Are you sure?" Lily nods again. Lincoln gets down and picks up the infant and gives her a big hug. "Thank you." He then puts her down and she waddles back to her siblings. As soon as she was there, Lisa took her spot.

"Lincoln, I also wanted to give you something to remember me by." Lisa tells him. "She then holds out a pair of glasses. "Don't worry. These are my spares. I couldn't think of anything else to give you. So I hope you accept these." Lincoln gives the four year old a smile as he takes the glasses.

"I'll treasure them always." Lincoln tells her. He then leans down and gives her a hug, one that she gladly returned. After she was done, Lola and Lana came up.

"So, I know that you never got to see any of my pageants, but I wanted to give you something that you can keep with you." Lola tells him. She then holds out a tiara. "I want you have this."

Lincoln looked at her in shock. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Don't worry. I got a whole bunch more." Lola reassures him. Lana then walks up to stand next to her twin.

"I wanted to give you something to. So I'm giving you this." Lana says. She then reaches into her packet and holds out her hammer. "I want to give you this. I know it's not much, but I hope you'll take it." Lincoln takes the hammer and tiara in his hands and looks at them fondly.

"I'll never lose them." Lincoln says as the twins run into his arms. After they are done, they go to stand with their sisters and Lucy takes her turn.

"I hope you except this gift that I want to give you so that you will never forget me." Lucy says in her usual monotone, but with a little more emotion. She then holds out a small book.

"What is it?" Lincoln asks.

"It's a book of poems that I wrote for you." Lucy explains. "I've written them over the course of your stay. So I hope that you'll accept it." Lucy holds out the book and Lincoln quickly accepts it. He sets the book down and gives the young goth a hug.

"I'll treasure it forever." Lincoln says. Lucy flashes a smile and walks away. Lynn then takes her turn.

"I want to give you this." Lynn says. She then holds out a baseball. "This is my lucky baseball and I want you to have it."

"Thanks Lynn." Lincoln says. "I'll hold on to this forever." He then holds out his fist for a fist bump which Lynn accepted. She then gave him a tight bone crushing hug. After she releases him, Luan takes her turn.

"You know, my only regret is that I never made you laugh." Luan tells him. "But I don't mind. I'm just glad that I got to meet you. But, I still want to make you laugh. So I made you this." She then holds out a book. "This is a book of my best jokes. I hope these make you laugh."

"Thanks Luan." Lincoln looks through the book and finds a certain joke. "Tell me this one." Lincoln shows her the joke that he wanted her to tell and she smiles.

"Ok. What did one monkey say to the other monkey? Quit monkeying around!" Luan laughs. She looks up and sees Lincoln laughing with her. "Take care Linc." She then pulls Lincoln into a hug which he happily accepted. After she was done, Luna took her turn.

"Well bro, it was fun while it lasted." Luna tells him. "For what it was worth, I enjoyed being your sister, your guardian and your friend."

"I enjoyed it to Luna." Lincoln says.

"In case you ever miss your parents or us, I made you this." She hands him a CD. "I made a recording of me singing 'You are my Sunshine' for you. So if you ever miss us, just play this disc, ok?"

"I'll play it every day." Lincoln then hugs her which she returns. After a few moments, Luna releases him. After she walks back to her spot, Leni walks up.

"Um, I didn't know what to give you. So I fixed your sweatshirt." Leni then pulls out the orange sweatshirt that he wore when he first came to his new home. "I fixed all the holes and I even customized it for you." She then turns the sweatshirt around to show him the back. Lincoln then sees that she sewed 'Linky' on the back of the sweatshirt. "Now everyone will know that this sweatshirt is yours and no one else's."

"Thank you Leni. I'll wear it every day." Lincoln tells her. Tears start to roll down her face as she pulls Lincoln into a hug.

"I'll miss you Linky." She then releases him and goes back to her spot with her sisters. Finally, Lori takes her turn.

"Lincoln, I have literally enjoyed having you here." Lori tells him. "Now, I didn't know what to give you, so I'm giving you this." She hands him a piece of paper. Lincoln looks at it and sees that it has some numbers on it. "That's my number. I want you to call every day. No excuses. Got it?"

"Yeah. I got it Lori." Lincoln then hugs her, a hug that Lori happily returned. After she releases him, she then walks over to behind the couch. She then walks back with a box. "This is from all of us." Lincoln opens the box and sees a picture of the eleven of them standing outside the mall. "Something that we wanted you to have to remember the fun times that we've had."

"I'll never forget the fun times either." Lincoln says with tears in his eyes. Lincoln then engulfs Lori in a hug once again, this time the rest of the Loud girls joining in. "I'm going to miss you."

"And we're going to miss you to, Linc." Luan says, her voice starting to break. After what seemed like forever, they finally separated. Lincoln then makes his way to the door where Chris and Lyra are waiting for them. Lincoln then takes one last look at the Loud family before he leaves. He then walks out the door and gets in Chris's car.

* * *

As they drove the neighborhood, Lincoln sat silently. Chris looked at Lincoln through the rear view mirror and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry about this Lincoln. I hope you understand." Chris says. "But I know that you'll love this family. They have other kids of their own. So you'll have siblings. They also have pets that Charles can play with." Lincoln doesn't say anything as they drive through the neighborhood. When they reached a stop sign, Chris suddenly realizes something.

"Dang it!" Chris shouts out of nowhere.

"What's wrong dad?" Lyra asks.

"I forgot something at the Loud house." Chris says. "It is important. We have to go back." With that, he does a U-turn and drives back to the Loud house. As soon as they arrived, Chris told Lyra and Lincoln to follow him into the house which confused them. When they went through the door, they saw the girls sitting in the living room with somber looks on their faces. When they heard the door open, they immediately looked up in surprise.

"Where's fire dude?" Luna asked.

Rita and Lynn Sr. then walk out of the kitchen with smiles on their faces.

"I actually forgot to do something. I forgot to drop something off." Chris said. He then turns to Lincoln. "I forgot to drop off you." Lincoln looks at him with wide eyes as the girls let out a shocked gasp.

"Wait. You mean?" Lincoln asked hoping he was right.

Chris gave him a nod. "Lincoln, the family that adopted you is standing right here." He then puts his arm around Lincoln. "Meet your new family, the Louds."

* * *

 **Ok. There you have it. Now sadly, this is slowly reaching its end. But, there will be a few more chapters. I hope you liked this. Now until next time, farewell.**


	24. Explanations

**Ok. So this chapter is the aftermath of the last chapter. So here it is. Enjoy.**

 **(Lisa's voice) The following is a non-profit fanbase fanfic. Loud House and its characters are all owned by Chris Savino and Nickelodeon. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Chapter 24

Lincoln couldn't believe what Chris just said. He wasn't expecting it. Heck, this was the last thing he was expecting. The Louds adopted him? This was almost too good to be true.

"What did you say?" Lincoln asked. He had to be sure that he heard Chris right.

"Lincoln, this is the family that adopted you." Chris said. "In fact, they adopted you a few days ago." Lincoln's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting to hear that.

"A few days?" Lincoln repeated. He then turned to the Loud girls. "Did you guys know about this?"

The girls shook their heads. "No Lincoln, we didn't know about this." Lori answered.

"Yeah. We're just as surprised as surprised as you." Luan added.

"But when did this all happen? How did this all happen?" Lana asks.

"I think it's best if they answered." Chris said while gesturing towards Rita and Lynn Sr. The kids then turned their attention to the Loud parents.

"So, how and when did this happen?" Luna asked.

"I'm kinda curious also." Lyra said.

"Well kids, it happened after the visit to the cemetery." Lynn started.

 _Flashback_

 _"Honey, I need to talk to you about something." Lynn told her._

 _"What do we need to talk about?" Rita asked._

 _"Lincoln." Lynn answered. Rita flashed him a concerned look._

 _"What about Lincoln? Is something wrong?" Rita asked._

 _"No. everything is fine." Lynn reassured her. "It's just that, for the past few weeks I've been thinking about something."_

 _"Well, what is it?" Rita asked._

 _"I know we said that we wouldn't have another child, but I've really enjoyed having him here and I know the girls have loved him being here." Lynn continued. "Rita, I don't want to give Lincoln up."_

 _Rita sighed. "I know honey. I feel the same way." Rita told him. "At first I was worried about raising eleven kids, but the past few weeks have been so much fun and I've never seen the girls so happy. But out of curiosity, what are you suggesting?"_

 _"I'm suggesting that we adopt Lincoln." Lynn answered. "He's seems so happy here and he finally seems to have some closure. Plus, this is the only way we can make sure that he stays here permanently."_

 _"I agree. We are going to call Chris and meet up with him and adopt Lincoln." Rita said._

 _"Should we tell the girls?" Lynn asked._

 _"No. Let's surprise them." Rita answered. "I can't wait to see their reaction."_

 _End Flashback_

"Ok, so I get that you wanted to surprise us, but when did this all happen?" Lynn asked. "When did you meet up with Chris?"

"I can answer that." Chris answers. "Your parents and I were scheduled to meet up to discuss when I would come in and check on Lincoln. The day we were scheduled to meet up, Lynn called me and asked me if I would bring some adoption papers."

 _Flashback_

 _"Alrighty Louds. Let's get down to business." Chris said as he sat down in the booth._

 _"Did you bring the papers?" Rita asked._

 _"Yep, they are right here." Chris answered. He pulled out a folder and handed it to the Louds. "So if I may ask, why did you want me to bring these papers?"_

 _"Well Chris, a couple days ago we were talking." Lynn started. "And we decided that we really have enjoyed having Lincoln living with us. The girls love him, the pets love him. Heck, he even made a couple friends. We just really enjoy having him living with us and we want him to be a permanent member of our family."_

 _"I see." Chris says after Lynn finishes. "Well the process is quite simple. Just read over the documents and sign the necessary lines." Lynn and Rita looked through the documents. They read each line twice and signed the necessary areas. After they finished, they handed the documents back to Chris. "Alright then. Everything seems to be in order. Now I can't really do anything about Charles because Lincoln has the paperwork. So you'll have to ask Lincoln for that paperwork. Any questions?"_

 _"Nope. No questions." Rita assured him. "So it's now official?"_

 _"Yep. Lincoln is now your son. Congratulations." Chris said. Lynn and Rita shared delighted looks with that announcement. "Wow. That's weird. I just saw a kid that almost looks exactly like Lincoln run by. I must be seeing things."_

 _End Flashback_

"Ok. So let me get this straight." Lyra says. She turns to Rita and Lynn Sr. "After you took Lincoln to cemetery, you guys talked about adopting him." She then turns to her father. "And they called you and asked you to bring some adoption papers so they could adopt Lincoln. Am I missing anything?"

"Nope I think you got everything." Lisa answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lyra asked Chris.

"Lyra, I didn't tell you because I know about the relationship that you have with Lincoln." Chris answered. "Plus, you can't keep a secret." Lyra opened her mouth to retort but stopped herself when she saw Lincoln. He hadn't really said anything during the whole explanation and she was starting to get concerned.

"Linc? Are you ok?" Lyra asked. Lincoln didn't look up. At this point, the Louds were starting to worry. What if he didn't want to live with them? What if he wanted to leave and live with a different family? The family's fears were put to rest when Lincoln suddenly looked up with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Am I ok?" Lincoln repeated. "Lyra, I'm not ok." Everyone in the room gasped. "I'm great! I have a family!" Lincoln then runs up to the Loud girls and engulfs all ten of them in a group hug, a hug that the girls happily returned.

"Well, everyone. I think this calls for a celebration!" Lynn called. "I say we throw a 'Welcome to the Family' party for Lincoln tomorrow!" The girls and Lincoln cheered at the thought of a celebration while Charles barked with excitement. As everyone talked about the party, Lincoln just stood there smiling because he finally had something that he wanted for three years: a family.

* * *

 **Ok. I'm going to be honest. Not very thrilled with this chapter. Yes it's a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, but not much really happened and it was more of an explanation chapter. So the next chapter will be the last chapter. So stay tuned for that. Until next time. Farewell.**


	25. Celebrating a Loud

**Ladies and Gentlemen. Do not fear. I'm not dead. Now, I know that you guys are wondering what I've been up to. Well, if you had read my other one-shots you would know that I had been having a bad case of writer's block. And for the past couple months I have been trying to clear it up. But as the old saying goes, easier said than done. Now I want to thank each and every one of you for your patience. And now your patience has been rewarded. So without further delay, I bring you the final chapter of Meeting a Loud.**

 **(Lana's voice) The following is a non-profit fanbase fanfic. (Lola's voice) Loud House and its characters are all owned by Chris Savino and Nickelodeon. (Both their voices) Please support the official release.**

* * *

Chapter 25

Lincoln and Charles sat on their bed listening to the commotion happening downstairs as they listened to the Loud family, no their family prepare their house for a party. Just one day ago, Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud announced that they had adopted Lincoln after serving as his foster parents for three weeks. When Lincoln first moved in, he was quiet, timid and shy. But the ten daughters of Lynn and Rita immediately took a liking to him and decided to help him adjust and finally get some closure for his family's death. Over the past three weeks, Lincoln had made much progress. In his first week, he made a few friends in Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Bobby. He also found a mentor in the Loud family's neighbor Mr. Grouse. With these new additions to his life, Lincoln began to open up more, hang out with his foster siblings and found interest in comics, video games, cooking and art. He was also reunited with his uncle and met up with Lyra again. Now, Lincoln was waiting for his family to finish setting up for the 'Welcome to the Family' party. He had offered to help but they told him to wait upstairs and he had been up in his room since breakfast.

"Man, they are taking a while to set up aren't they?" Lincoln asked his faithful pooch. Charles barked in agreement. "But I bet this party is going to be so cool." He scratches Charles behind the ear, something the pooch didn't protest to. "These past few weeks have been awesome. I mean, I have a family now. A dad, a mom, siblings, and a grandfather." He looked down at Charles with a smile. "And you now have friends in Cliff, Walt and Geo." Charles barked in agreement. Lincoln then picks up Charles so that they are eye level. "Buddy, I just want to thank you for helping me the past couple years. You really are man's best friend. And you're my best friend. I love you buddy." Charles barks for joy and gets free from Lincoln's grip. As soon as he's free, he immediately jumps on Lincoln and licks his face causing the young boy to laugh.

* * *

While this was going on, the Louds were downstairs preparing for the party.

"Lori and Leni, the banner needs to be a little higher." Rita tells them. "It's too low." The two blondes do as their mother says and raise the banner a little higher. "Leni that's too high. Try to line it up with Lori's side."

"Ok." Leni says. She lowers her side so that it's lined up with Lori's side. "How does it look now?"

"Perfect." Rita says. In the kitchen, Lynn Sr. was preparing the food for the party.

"Ok, I have three lasagnas, six chocolate pies, eight homemade pizzas and the McBrides are bringing the cake." Lynn said as he looked at his list. "Well, there goes our food budget. But it's worth it. Luckily the McBrides and Albert are helping pay for everything." Lynn smiled as he thought about why they were doing this. "Adopting Lincoln was no doubt the best decision we've ever made." In the living room, Luna was preparing her music equipment with the help of Lana.

"Be careful of those wires Lana." Luna warns. "Don't get shocked."

"Don't worry Luna." Lana assures her. "I'll be careful." She continues to work on the wires and Luna looks upstairs.

"Yo Lynn! How are my amps coming along?" Luna called.

"Working on it." Lynn called back down. "Luan and I are still working on trying to get them through the door."

"Just please be careful." Luna told her. Each of the siblings were doing something to make sure the party was the best party that Lincoln has ever been too. Lola and Lisa were picking up the house while Lucy was in her room writing a poem for Lincoln. As for Lily, she was currently taking a nap so that she could be full of energy for the party. Everyone was busy because the guests were going to be here soon. And as soon as everyone was here, the real party would begin.

* * *

Upstairs, Lincoln and Charles were looking through the Ace Savvy comic that Luan had bought him. While he had gotten more issues of the comic, this one was special. It was special because Luan got it for him and it held a special place in his heart. As the two read, they suddenly heard crying.

"Is that Lily?" Lincoln asks his dog who just shrugs. He gets up and opens his door to head to Lisa and Lily's room. He peeked in and saw Lily standing in her crib crying. Lincoln and Charles exchange a look and head towards the infant. "What's wrong Lily?" Lily stopped crying when she heard Lincoln's voice.

"Bwankie!" Lily cried. Lincoln looks at her with confusion until he realizes that Lily's blanket wasn't in her crib.

"Don't worry Lily." Lincoln assures her. "We'll find your blankie." Lincoln and Charles start looking around the crib for where the blanket could be. After a few minutes, Charles barks something. "What is it boy?" Charles goes under the crib and pulls something out. "You found it. Good boy." Lincoln then takes the blanket from the pooch and gives it Lily. "There you go Linky."

"Bwankie." Lily says while hugging the blanket. Lincoln smiled at the sight.

"Want to hang out in my room til the party starts?" Lincoln asked. Lily giggles and claps, causing Lincoln to chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes." Lincoln then reaches into the crib and picks the infant up and heads back to his room with Lily in his arms. They got settled in on Lincoln's bed and placed her on his knee. As soon as they were settled, Lincoln started bouncing Lily on his knee with the infant giggling like crazy. "Having fun?"

"Winky." Lily babbles while laughing. Lincoln immediately stops bouncing her when he heard what she said.

"What did you say?" Lincoln asked.

"Winky." Lily babbles again.

"You said my name. You said my name!" Lincoln said excitedly. "YOU SAID MY NAME!" Lincoln then picks Lily up and runs out of the room to the downstairs area. As soon as he got down there, everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Lincoln, what's wrong?" Rita asked worried.

"LILY SAID MY NAME!" Lincoln shouts. He holds her up so she's facing him. "Who am I Lily?"

"Winky." Lily answered. Everyone runs into the living room and surrounds the two.

"That is literally adorable." Lori gushed.

"I took her months to say our names." Lynn exclaimed.

"I guess she really likes you bro." Luna points out.

"You think so?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah." Luan says. "She really does Linc."

"Cool. So are you guys almost done?" Lincoln asked.

"Actually, we just finished and were just about to call you down." Lynn Sr. informs him.

"Well let's get this party started!" Luna yells.

"Yeah!" everyone said in unison.

* * *

When the Loud family threw a party, they truly lived up to their names. Usually, they would have Mr. Grouse yelling at them to turn the music down. But that wasn't going to happen because Mr. Grouse was at the party. And he wasn't the only one. The other guests included the McBrides, the Santiago siblings, Albert, Chris and Lyra. Each and every one of them had a hand in Lincoln's new life, so they were all invited to the celebration. Lincoln looked around as he saw everyone mingling and having a good time. And that brought a smile to his face.

"Man, what did I do to deserve this?" Lincoln asked himself.

"Being you and accepting all this." Lincoln turned around and saw Mr. Grouse made his way towards him.

"Wow." Lincoln said. "It's probably gonna take some time to get used to all this. I mean, this is my life. One boy, ten girls."

"I know. But just give it time." Grouse says. "You got nothing to worry about."

"He's right kiddo." The two look to see Albert coming to them. "Don't forget, you're not alone in this. You have ten sisters to help you get through this. And don't forget, you are the middle child now. You have five older sisters that you can go to for guidance and five younger sisters that will come to you for the same thing."

"Yeah, I know." Lincoln says. "But it still feels weird. What if I don't live up to the Loud name? I mean they got all those trophies. What if I don't win anything and disgrace the family name?"

"Look at me Lincoln." Albert commands. Lincoln looks up. "Nothing you ever do will ever disgrace the Loud name. You have to stop thinking about the negative and look towards the positive."

"Exactly." Grouse agrees. "Trophies don't mean anything. They're just metal melted into a shape. But you have to remember what family means. Being there for each other. Supporting one another. Helping each other get through the negative and move towards the light."

"I guess you have a point." Lincoln says. He turns to Albert. "So I guess I can call you Pop Pop?"

"Of course Lincoln." Albert says. "Like I said when I first met you. We white-heads have to stick together."

"You got that right." Lincoln says chuckling. He turns back to Mr. Grouse. "Can I still come over to talk once in a while or if I just need some peace and quiet?"

"Sure thing." Grouse answers. "But right now, why don't you go have some fun." Lincoln nods and runs off. After he's gone, Grouse turns to Albert. "That kids gonna be alright."

"You can say that again, Buddy." Albert says. He then farts. "Someone stepped on a frog."

"You never change Al." Grouse says with a chuckle. "Even when we were in the army together, you're still the same person."

"What can I say, it's who I am." Albert says. "But you were right. My granddaughters are gonna be good for him."

"Darn tootin old friend." Grouse agrees.

Lincoln maneuvered around the adults until he bumped into someone. That someone just happened to be Clyde.

"Hey Linc." Clyde greets. "Congrats on the new family."

"Thanks." Lincoln says.

"So, listen I just want you to know that since we are friends and all that you can come to my house whenever you want." Clyde tells him.

"Thanks that means a lot buddy." Lincoln says. He looks over Clyde's shoulder and sees Ronnie Anne standing by the fireplace. "Hey, I'll see you around Clyde. There is someone I have to see." He walks around Clyde and heads towards the fireplace and takes a spot next to Ronnie Anne. "Hey."

"Hey." Ronnie greets. "So, I guess this is your family now?"

"Yeah." Lincoln says while rubbing the back of his head. "So, what are we?"

"What do you mean?" Ronnie asked confused.

"Are we friends?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course we're friends." Ronnie Anne answered. "I mean, if you want to be. Because if you don't that's ok with me."

"Ok. Ronnie Anne, I want to be your friend." Lincoln tells her. "But I have one condition."

"What's that?" Ronnie Anne asked. Lincoln takes her hands in his and looks her in the eyes.

"I don't want you pretend to be all tough." Lincoln tells her. "Be the real you. Be kind and caring. Be gentle and nice. I don't want you to feel like you have to be something you're not." Ronnie Anne looks at him with shock on her face. She wasn't expecting to hear that. She actually thought that he was going to ask her to be his bodyguard. She thinks about it and smiles.

"Sounds like a plan." Ronnie Anne tells him. The two hug it out and when they separate, they look into each other's eyes. Being caught up in the moment, the two slowly start to lean in when they are interrupted by Bobby.

"My bro, congrats on the fam man." Bobby says while giving him a noogie.

"Thanks Bobby." Lincoln says.

"Listen, there is this sweet movie coming out next weekend." Bobby informs him. "It's the movie where Ace Savvy and Muscle Fish have to go and recruit more heroes and form their own team to stop a powerful enemy. It's called 'The Alliance of Justice'. So, want to come?"

"Sure." Lincoln answers. "If it's anything like 'Ace Savvy vs. Muscle Fish', I bet it's going to be good."

"That's the spirit, bro." Bobby says. The two then do their bro handshake. After the handshake, Lincoln sees his sisters making their way towards him.

"Bro, the people want to hear you give a speech." Luna tells him when they reach him.

"Yeah Linky, hurry and get to the stairs." Leni tells him. The girls then pick him up and carry him to the steps and place him down. Lori then grabs a glass and a spoon and taps the glass with the spoon to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone, Lincoln is about to give a speech." Lori announces. Everyone turn their attention to the steps, waiting for him to speak.

"Well, um, hi." Lincoln says. "I just wanted to thank all of you for coming and help me move on. I honestly don't know how to thank you. I guess I should say that I'm grateful for everything you guys have done. I especially want to thank Chris and Lyra for putting up with me for all this time."

"Linc, I didn't put up with you." Lyra tells him. "I enjoyed having you around. You're like my little brother."

"And you're like my big sister." Lincoln says. "And Chris, I just want to thank you for everything."

"It was my pleasure Lincoln." Chris said.

"And most importantly, I have to thank my new family for helping me finally move on and for taking me in." Lincoln says.

"Aw Lincoln, we should be thanking you." Rita tells him.

"When you came here, we weren't sure what to expect when you moved in." Lynn Sr. adds. "But, we're glad you moved in. And we are even gladder that we decided to adopt you."

"Yeah Lincoln. We're happy that you're now our brother." Lori says.

"And we're glad that you're a Loud now." Lynn agrees.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad that you're my sisters and I wouldn't trade you guys for the world." Lincoln says.

"Bro, stage dive." Luna says. She then turns to her sisters. "Stage dive. Stage dive." When she starts chanting, the rest of the girls join in and start chanting 'stage dive'. Lincoln chuckles and climbs onto the railing. The girls gather at the bottom of the steps still chanting 'stage dive'.

"STAGE DIVE!" Lincoln screams before jumping off the railing into the arms of his sisters who start tossing him up and down while laughing.

"You're going to be the coolest brother ever." Lana says.

"Yeah." Lola agrees. "This is going to be so much fun."

"I hope I can share me poems with you." Lucy says.

While everyone was laughing, Lincoln sees Chris starting to walk towards the door. Lincoln pushes his way towards the door.

"Are you leaving already?" Lincoln asked.

Chris nods. "Sorry Linc. But I wasn't planning on staying long." He says. He then gives him a smile. "You aren't the only foster kid I have to take care of." Lincoln quickly engulfs him in a hug.

"Thanks for everything." Lincoln says.

"You're welcome Lincoln." Chris says. "Take care of those girls Lincoln."

"I will." Lincoln promises. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I honestly don't know Lincoln." Chris answers. "But I do know this. You've changed quite a bit from that scared little boy that I took in. And I know that you will continue to change and grow as you get older. I just want to let you know that I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Chris." Lincoln says.

"Now, go run along and go have fun." Chris tells him. Lincoln nods and gives Chris one last hug before running off to rejoin his sisters. Chris smiles and heads out the door. Once he's outside, he takes a quick look at the house and smiles. He walks off the porch and heads to his car. As he walks, he turns to the reader. "So Lincoln found a family that he could truly be happy with. While he still had his problems, he got better as time went on. Luna still continued to serve as his guardian. Lincoln still had his issues with crowds and he still was shy, but those got better a little at a time. Lincoln still had his problems when came to school and making friends. But that is a story for another time." Chris smiles and gets into his car. He takes one last look at the house and smiles. "Take care Lincoln." He then starts his car and drives off.

* * *

 **There you have it folks. The finale of Meeting a Loud. My first fanfic is finally complete. A bitter sweet moment. Now there are so many people to thank. I would like to thank Omega Ultra for giving me the title and actually teaching me how to upload fanfics. And for that I thank him. I would like to thank Yellowpikmin88 for his help on the one chapter where the brothers return. I would also like to thank Smoking Wrecker, Codymitchell1, TormentedRaven2000, and all my other readers for their support. Now, I'm sure that you are all wondering, 'where does he go from here?' Well, I have several plans. I actually will be doing a sequel to this as well as a series of one-shots that revolve around this universe. So stay tuned for that. Now I'm going to go on a short hiatus to get my mind clear and figure out what I'm doing next and start planning out the sequel. But I can say this, the next thing I do will be something different. So I hope that you will continue to enjoy and read my fanfics. So until next time, farewell and I promise that I will see you soon.**


End file.
